


Aftermath

by Duochanfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 60,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Diggory was killed at the end of Harry's forth year, and with his death, Harry's first Love died. Now with the aftermath of the last night the two spent with each other, how will Harry cope alone? Will his friends and family stand by him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around a little.
> 
> This was written in 2005.   
> There is mentions of underage sex, but nothing grafic at all.

**Aftermath  
**

**Chapter One**

 

/ _The pain in his scar was excruciating. He felt his wand fall out of his fingers as he raised his hands to his face. His legs gave away as he collapsed to the hard ground. It felt like his head was about to explode._

_A high and cold voice called out in the darkness, 'Kill the spare.'_

_Another voice screeched out the words he dreaded, 'Avada Kedavra!'_

_A Green light blazed across his closed eyelids. The pain in his scar got even worse as he heard something heavy thud onto the ground. The pain receded then went away completely. He opened his eyes, terrified of what he would see._

_Lying spread eagled on the cold ground was Cedric, green eyes burned with tears as he looked into the once lively eyes, now the open grey eyes were blank and expressionless._

' _Ric,' Harry whispered to the darkness that surrounded him. 'No, please NO!' he yelled as loud as he could._ /

"NO!" Harry yelled as he bolted up right in bed, tears falling freely down his pale cheeks.

Hurried footsteps soon sounded out in the hallway. The door opened and in rushed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon turned on the light in the room, as Harry was quickly brushing away his tears. Aunt Petunia had carried on into the room and was now perched on the edge of Harry's bed, looking at her nephew.

Harry looked up at them both through puffy red eyes and whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry about waking you both up."

Aunt Petunia shook her head sadly as she looked at her distraught nephew and said softly, "Don't worry about it Harry, its okay." She then pulled his unresisting form towards her and held him in a tight hug.

Not expecting his aunt to hold him like a mother would, had shocked him. He was soon wrapping his own arms around her waist, holding her just as tight. She started to rock him as she gently stroked his hair in comfort and whispered that he was safe and that everything would be okay. Slowly Harry's arms started to loosen from around her waist as he started to drift into sleep. She looked down and saw that his eyes were closed, as he had fallen asleep. She gently laid him back down on the bed and covered him up with the summer duvet. With the light out they both left Harry sleeping quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bright July sun shone through the gap in the curtains. The filtered ray of sunshine lay across the pillow and shone in Harry's closed eyes, waking him from sleep. He turned over and opened his eyes, as he looked on the bedside table to see the blurry vision of his glasses, which he put on.

He was dressed and ready to face another day quite quickly. He went and sat at his desk and started to work on his summer homework. He once again didn't feel like eating any breakfast. There was someone knocking on the door to his room.

Harry looked up from his potions essay and said, "Come in." the door opened and in walked Aunt Petunia.

She walked over to the desk where he was still sitting and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Harry are you coming down to breakfast?" she asked, as he looked up at her.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry Aunt Petunia," He replied quietly, his voice slightly rough from not being used much since the end of fourth year.

She sighed and knelt down next to him. "Harry please, you haven't eaten in nearly two days, and when you do it isn't very much." She took hold of one of his hands and held it between hers.

"Aunt Petunia, please, I just want to be alone okay." Harry told her, as he looked towards his hand that rested within hers.

"Just have a piece of toast and I'll be happy." She begged him, getting up and pulling him up as well.

He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was already there, sitting at the table. Harry's cousin Dudley was away at Piers for the week. Uncle Vernon looked up from his morning newspaper and smiled towards Harry. He slowly followed her to the table and sat down.

"Good morning Harry," Vernon greeted, still smiling. "Good to see you today."

Harry forced a smile and replied, "Good morning Uncle Vernon."

Aunt Petunia placed a platter of toast in front of Harry and a hot cup of tea to the side. "Eat it all up, okay Harry," she said, as she turned back to the counter and picked up Vernon and her own breakfast.

They ate in near silence with Vernon occasionally breaking it to tell Petunia about Grunnings. Harry was mainly forcing the food into his mouth. He had not eaten for sometime and it started to settle heavily in his stomach. He could not finish the last bite of the only thing he had tried to eat in the last few days.

He jumped up from the table and ran to the bathroom upstairs. Aunt Petunia followed him as she could hear the dull sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He was kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet dry heaving, as there was nothing left in his stomach. She went to the sink and wet a cloth, and filling a small glass with some water for him.

He sat back away from the toilet; the next thing he felt was a wet cloth washing him down. He opened his eyes to see the concerned face of his aunt. "Here swill you mouth out," She said, as she placed the half filled glass of water into his hand. He did as she had told him to.

He slowly got up on shaking legs and made his way to his room, followed closely by Petunia. Vernon was now at the top of the stairs as Harry got there. "I'm going to lie down for a little while okay," He told them both, still feeling nauseous.

Harry went back into his room, closing the door before either of them could say anything about it. Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes. Tears began to leak out of the side as he thought about last night. He got back up from the bed and went over to his trunk. He opened the heavy lid and pulled away some covers to a photo frame that lay there.

Picking it up, he went back to his bed and looked at it. There he was laughing and giggling as he was being kissed. The other young man beside was kissing his neck and would sometime look at the camera and smile. Harry smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry Cedric, I should have saved you," He whispered, as tears fell down pale cheeks and splashed onto the moving pictured of him and his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a bit.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Two:**

It would be his birthday soon, as it was approaching midnight on July thirtieth. He was sure that Hermione and Ron was going to send him something. The same went for Cho Chang. She was the only one to know about him and Cedric being lovers. It was Cho that had taken the picture of them both when they met down by the lake. She had pretended to be with Cedric and that Harry was after her, so that no one would find out about them.

For the last week Harry hadn't been well, he had been throwing up a lot more and having bad stomach craps. Dudley was back as well, which didn't help matters. He had been teasing Harry about his nightmares of Cedric's death. He had on occasion hit Harry when his parents were looking the other way. Vernon and Petunia were doing their best to help Harry. They had asked him what was troubling his dreams at night; Harry had become very emotional and had run from the room. Aunt Petunia had run after him to comfort him. They were unable to get anything from him.

He sat on his bed in his room looking out of the open window. He saw Hedwig flying towards him another owl following her. She landed on her perch with her usual grace. The other landed on the back of his desk chair. He took the parcel from Hedwig's leg and the letters that were attached to the other owl's leg, who then flew over to join Hedwig on her perch to drink some water. He opened the parcel first; it was from Hagrid a batch of his rock cakes and a card. There were to letters joined together. He opened the first one and sat down to read it.

**Dear Harry,**

**Hope you are well. I'll be coming along with Moody and Tonks. She's an Auror, a little clumsy at times, but okay. We'll be taking you to our headquarters. The Weasleys and Hermione are already there. Sorry it's taken so long to get you. Sirius will also be there so you don't have to worry about the ministry finding him. The three of us will arrive around 10 am tomorrow. Happy birthday.**

_Yes Harry happy birthday. I'll see you when you arrive here. You'll get your prezzie when you do. See you tomorrow._

**Remus and** _Sirius_

Harry smiled as he read the letter from his godfather and who harry now thought of as a doting uncle, Remus. He put it down and picked up his other letter. He recognised Hermione's writing on the front of the envelope.

**Hello Harry,** _Hi ya Harry,_

**Ron and I are at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. They are a group of wizards and witches that fight against Voldemort. We can't tell you too much, but we will tell you everything when you get here tomorrow.**

_We've joined forces with Sirius and Remus against the gruesome twosome (Fred and George). They have done nothing but play pranks on us; well we had to do something to get our own back. I'll tell you everything when you get here, oh and show you the pictures we took of how they looked when we were finished._

**Anyway Professor Lupin and Professor moody and an Auror Tonks will fetch you tomorrow. Happy birthday Harry.**

_Yeah happy birthday, you'll get your present when you get here._

**See you tomorrow,**

**Hermione**

_See ya soon mate,_

_Ron_

He smiled as he finished the letter. He went around his room getting things ready for tomorrow morning. He also knew that he aunt wanted to speak to someone when they came for him. She was worried about him because he had been ill lately. He had also had severe stomach craps.

He lay down on his bed facing the picture he had gotten out of his trunk the week before. He watched as his past self and Cedric made out on the couch that was in the room of requirement. With tears of loss and sadness falling onto his pillow he fell into the welcomed embrace of sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was morning all too soon and aunt Petunia was trying to get him to eat some breakfast. Harry was feeling sick again, so he was trying to get out of having breakfast. He could still smell bacon that Uncle Vernon had for breakfast before he went to work at 8 am.

Harry finally gave into his aunt. He followed her down the stair to see Dudley going out the front door with a slam. He sat down at the table and waited as she did him some toast and a cup of tea. He took his time eating to try and keep from throwing up.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly as she began to clear the table "Erm, some wizards are coming to fetch me in an hour."

"Can't they come a little later; I wanted to take you shopping for your birthday," She said, disappointment showing in her face and voice.

"Its okay aunt Petunia," he said, looking at his aunt and forcing a smile onto his face.

"Will I be able to contact you when you go?" she asked as she continued to clean up around the kitchen.

"I'll send Hedwig to you with letters and she'll stay with you until you reply. Is that okay," He suggested as he got up to help her dry the dishes.

Together they had finished cleaning and Harry sat down in the armchair in the living room as he was feeling nauseous again. It wasn't long before someone started knocking at the door. Aunt Petunia went and answered the door, opening it to Moody, Lupin and a female witch who he assumed was Tonks.

Remus Lupin came to the front of the group and asked her, "Is Harry there?"

Aunt Petunia nodded and let them all into the house. She led them into the living room where Harry was sat reading one of his DADA books. "There he is, erm," she said looking over the group. "Can I talk to one of you in private for a few moments?" Remus nodded to her request and they both went into the kitchen area.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked as they stood keeping their voices low.

"Harry hasn't been very well lately. Throwing up mostly and severe stomach cramps," She told him, "I know something else has been bothering him as well. He barely gets any sleep, and when he does its disturbed by nightmares. He locks himself in his room most of the time and he doesn't eat much either."

Remus listened to Petunia. "Okay when we get to where we are going I'll see about getting Poppy to have a look at him make sure he is alright," He told her, hoping to reassure her.

"Poppy?" she questioned.

"She's a medi-witch, a doctor you could say," He told here when he saw the confused look on her face.

She nodded. "Thank you." They then went back to Harry. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'll see you when you come home. Maybe you would like to come home for Christmas?" she asked him as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Yeah, that would be nice," He answered, a smile forming in his lips.

"You ready now, we'll be going by port key," Moody said as he shrunk Harry's things and placed them in his pocket.

"Okay," he replied, swallowing silently not having any choice as to how they travel. "See you soon Aunt Petunia," he said to her.

All four of them touched the bottle and Moody said the activation password, "Rubber ducks". Harry felt the pulling sensation at his navel and within seconds they landed on a quiet street. Harry was kneeling down on the ground throwing up what little he had eaten at breakfast. Remus went over to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

He finally finished and stood up on shaky legs. Remus cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand. Harry started to walk, but his legs gave way from under him and he fell to the grass beneath him. Remus rushed over to him and picked him up.

"Harry, I need you to read this note," Moody said as he saw the near unconscious Harry in Remus' arms. "Then think of seeing that place," He added.

Harry nodded and read the piece of paper. '12 Grimmauld place,' he thought of the house and before he knew it there it was before him. He looked over to the door before him and before he could even register anything he passed out.

Remus looked down at Harry expecting him to be looking around. He noticed that Harry had gone limp in his arms and that his eyes were closed. He quickly rushed into the house and ran up the stairs and into one of the many bedrooms. He gently laid him down. Dumbledore was soon in the room after Moody had told him about Harry.

"I think you should call Poppy his aunt told me that he hadn't been well for quite sometime," Remus told him as he saw Albus come through the door.

Albus nodded his head then went back out of the room to fire call Poppy. Sirius soon rushed through the door and looked down at his godson. He sat down at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard. He ran his hand through Harry's hair in a comforting manner. It wasn't long before Albus came back with poppy following closely behind him.

"Okay everyone out," She said as she shooed everyone out of the room, even the pleading Sirius. She then started to examine the unconscious young man to find out what was wrong with him. It was an hour later that Poppy emerged from the room.

Albus went over to the medi-witch and asked, "What is wrong with him?"

She shook her head and replied, "I need to talk to Harry first. Then I may be able to tell you. Please inform me when he wakes up." She then left the three of them to wonder what is wrong with Harry.

It was dinnertime when Harry finally woke up. He awoke well rested for the first time since Cedric's death. Sirius saw that Harry was waking and sent a message to poppy for her to come and see Harry. Poppy then shooed everyone out of the room as they all said see you later to Harry.

"How do you feel Harry?" she asked softly as she sat on the bed.

"I feel okay, tired and a little nauseous," He said quietly, smiling gently at the medi-witch.

"Harry did you know that you are about two and a half months pregnant?" she asked him, her face showing how serious the situation was.

Harry's hands rushed to his flat abdomen. "No I didn't." his eyes began to fill with tears as he thought of Cedric never knowing that he was a father.

Poppy gathered him up in her arms as a mother would and held him, gently rocking him, as the tears fell. "Do you want me to get someone for you?" she asked as she continued to rock him.

"Don't tell them, please," His voice barely above a whisper.

"I won't, but can you tell me who the father is?" she promised him as he began to calm down.

"Cedric Diggory," He told her, as a fresh wave of tears began to fall.

She stilled her movements at the name. _'Oh the poor boy,'_ she thought to herself, not knowing whether she meant Harry or Cedric, or even both of them. "Why don't you tell Remus or Sirius, they will be able to help you through this," She suggested as she started to rock him again.

Shaking his head and wiping away the tears "No, I have something I have to do first," He replied sounding more confident than he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you all thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Three**

Madam Pomfrey had just finished explain to Harry how he had become pregnant because Harry had always wanted a family of his own; his magic and body took it a step further allowing him to get pregnant, letting him have his own family.

She looked at the pale green tinge Harry had acquired once again and took out a pale yellow potion and handed it to him. "For your morning sickness," she answered the questioning look he was giving her.

Harry smiled at her taking the potion from her and drinking it, grimacing at the aftertaste it left in his mouth. "Thank you."

She gave a slight chuckle at Harry's grimace. "The potion will last for two weeks, and then you will have to come to me to get another one. You can get one when you see me, as I would like to see you every two weeks. This is to make sure everything is alright," She said the last bit, seeing the slight panic that flashed over his eyes.

"Okay then," He said gratefully for her help and her willingness to not tell anyone what was wrong.

She smiled back at the young man and said softly, "It is dinner time so why don't you go downstairs and try to eat something, it will be better if you did as you look like you've not been eating properly."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. He got up and out of the bed. He followed Madam Pomfrey down the stairs and into the dinning room. It was full of people and he felt a little self-conscious as they stared at him. He sat down in between Hermione and Ron, who were both laughing at Tonks, who sat opposite him changing the shape of her nose.

Sirius and Remus smiled in greeting at him from where they sat. "You feel any better now," Sirius asked, concern radiating from his eyes and showing just as much within his voice.

He forced a smile on to his face and replied, "Yes, I feel a lot better now, it was just a stomach bug. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey gave me something to help." He knew he was lying, but he didn't want them to know the truth, just yet anyway.

Molly Weasley stood at the stove filling a plate of food for Harry and set it down in front of the young wizard. "Eat as much as you can Harry." She smiled at her surrogate son.

He smiled. "Thanks Mrs Weasley." He began to eat and for the first time in the last two weeks he didn't have to force it down.

Chatter began around the table once again. He could hear the twins talking about getting their own shop when they left school. He had given them his tri-wizard winnings. He knew he had made the right decision on giving it to the two of them. He looked over at Tonks and smiled slightly, she had just changed her nose to resemble a pig's snout.

Ron and Hermione turned from Tonks and looked at him. "How were the Dursleys this time? Did they treat you alright," Hermione asked, she was concerned, as Harry had always been ignored by them and with being ill it would be difficult to do anything for himself.

Harry smiled. "We finally made up; they are okay with me now, they were unsure of what they didn't understand. Dudley is still a prick, but other than that everything is okay. Aunt Petunia wants me to come home for Christmas; she wanted me to stay with her for my birthday, she was going to take me shopping."

Hermione looked shocked. "They really want to make it up to you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, she even went out and got me some new clothes. She has helped me with being ill, she was trying to get me to go to the doctors, but I wouldn't just in case it was something magical that was causing me to be ill."

"Wow, sounds like they finally accept what you are," Ron said between mouthfuls of food.

"Oh that reminds me aunt Petunia wanted me to write to her. I will write to her when I finish dinner. I have some things to tell her, and uncle Vernon," Harry said, his forehead creased in worry about what his aunt will say about his condition.

"Why so soon? You only just left her," Hermione asked curiously as she drank some tea.

Harry sighed. "I want to tell her that I am better now, when she last saw me I was ill. I want to tell her what was wrong."

' _And was still is wrong, I will still be pregnant when I go to the Dursleys, I don't now if Aunt Petunia will want me there.'_

"Oh okay. If she was worried about you it would be best to tell you are okay now," Hermione said, nodding her head in agreement.

They settled down to eating again. It wasn't long until another disturbance quietened the idle chatter around the table. Whoever had just arrived was standing behind Harry. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock. There stood next to Dumbledore was Cedric Diggory's parents and Cho Chang along with her father.

He couldn't believe he was seeing Cedric's parents; it was so soon after seeing them after Cedric had died. He hadn't seen Cho since the day before the third task. Tears began to form in his eyes, he couldn't stay there in the room any longer so he rushed out of his seat and raced to his room, the headmaster and Cho Chang following him along with some of the others.

He slammed the door behind him and unconsciously put up some locking charms to stop the others from entering the room after him. He needed some time to himself to get over his shock at seeing the parents of his dead lover. Cedric resembled his father too much and it made looking at the older man somewhat painful. He sat on the bed and let the tears fall.

Banging soon sounded on the door. "Go away!" he shouted between his sobs of grief.

"Please Harry let us in," came the wizened voice of the headmaster.

Harry closed his eyes. "Please headmaster, leave me be for a while. I will come out when I am ready to."

"Harry," came the soft-spoken voice of his friend Cho Chang. "Harry will you let me in, just me, no one else," she pleaded, the worry evident in his voice.

"Just you Cho, no one else," he confirmed and got up; the locking spell dissipating from the door with his change of heart.

He opened the door and peeked out; he saw the headmaster, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione a few feet away from the door, just outside the door stood Cho, and she smiled encouragingly. He walked back to allow her to enter the bedroom. She walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Hi Harry, how have you been," she asked as he sat down next to her.

Harry gave a shrug. "Not too good, I was ill when I went back to my aunt's place. I have nightmare about Cedric dying, I hear those words over and over again, and it hurts so much." Tears once again formed in his eyes.

She placed her arm around him and pulled him close and held him. "What was wrong with you," she asked, hoping that whatever had made him ill was no longer there, and she could tell just by looking at him that he had had little sleep and food since she last saw him.

"Well." Harry began wiping his eyes. "You see, I'm...Erm…Pregnant," he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Four**

"W…What?" she stammered shocked at what the dark haired young man, for he had grown up all to soon, had just said, "Pregnant?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm about two and a half months. So it must have been the night before the third task." He smiled fondly at the memories. Cedric and he had met in the room of requirement. Cho had been with them for a while so they could catch up on things. She had left and things had heated up after necking on the couch. As always one thing always led to another, for Harry it was his first time. Tears began to form as he thought of never having that joy he felt when he was with Cedric again.

Cho looked over at her friend of over a year. Harry had been going to the Quidditch field late at night to practice without people watching him. Cho had gone for a night time walk after having trouble sleeping and she found Cedric and Harry on the pitch laughing with each other. She had walked over to them both only to find Harry sitting on Cedric's lap. Harry had jumped off; she sat down and asked what was going on. They told her that they had just started going out with each other.

They had both been going to the pitch at night to practice with one another. It was the April air that had started to see each other differently, Cedric had pulled the first move by kissing Harry after a one on one snitch match. The three of them had come up with ideas for the two lovebirds to be able to see each other without anyone being suspicious. Harry and Cedric would pretend to chase Cho, she would lead them somewhere private where the two, or sometimes the three of them could just talk and have a laugh. Cho usually disappeared after a while. It went on for the rest of Harry's third year and all of fourth year until the third Tri-Wizard task.

"Harry, I'm with you. I'll help in any way I can and as best as I can. You're like my little brother," she said, tears began to form in her own eyes as she thought of Harry being alone during his pregnancy.

"Thank you Cho, you don't know what that means to me." He smiled through the tears. "I just…I wish I could have been able to tell Ric, he would have been so happy."

"You're right he would have been happy, but I think wherever he is now he is smiling at you, and at the thought of being a daddy. He may not be here physically, but I think he'll be around to see what you're up to." Cho smiled brightly, trying to cheer her friend up.

Harry smiled back, though it didn't quite reach his tearful, emerald green eyes, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, he would," he said closing his eyes, letting the tears that were on the surface fall down pale cheeks.

"Are you going to tell anyone else your good news or are you going to keep it to yourself?" She teased lightly as she pulled Harry closer towards her.

"I want to tell the Diggorys they have the right to know that a part of their son still lives on. I should tell them soon," He said, leaning against Cho's shoulder.

"Do you want me to go and get them now, or do you want to wait until later for me to get them and bring them here so you can talk in private," she said.

"I…I think now would be best. The sooner I do is the sooner I can go and tell the others what is going on any why I wasn't well when I first arrived here," he answered, drowsiness creeping into his voice; he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Well I think you should get some sleep before you do anything else. I can tell just by looking at you that you have not been sleeping or even eating well since I last saw you," she said as she unwrapped herself and sat against the headboard of the bed. "Come here Harry, come on," she said indicating the space beside her.

Harry gave a yawn and crawled up the bed and plonked himself down next to Cho. "You don't have to stay," he said sleepily.

"Just lie down and go to sleep Harry, I'll stay here with you, I have nightmares about Cedric, and I know you will have them as well," she said with a pointed look on her face.

"Thank you Cho, I appreciate it a lot. Why don't you sleep as well? If you're having nightmares as well, you might as well," he said, his voice very quiet and on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah, I think I will," she said as she snuggled down and curled up against Harry. "Oh and when we wake up we'll get you something to eat. You need it a lot more than you think. Okay Harry," she said as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think we should tell those outside the door that everything is fine and that we are going to sleep?" A yawning Harry asked softly.

"'K, oi you lot out there, me and Harry are going to go to sleep. Okay, go away we'll be down later for some food!" Cho shouted out, a few moments later she heard muffled shuffling outside of the door, telling her that they had heard her and were going away, leaving the two in the room to go to sleep.

"Night Harry, sweet dreams," she said as she gently kissed Harry on the head in a sisterly gesture.

"Night Cho, don't let the bed bugs bite." He smiled as he felt the kiss. He hugged her closer and snuggled into the warmth.

Within minutes the two of them were fast asleep. All but one of the other people in the house thought that the two were together as a couple, only the one knew the truth of a close friend comforting someone who had lost a loved one, and had found out news that they were pregnant with their dead lover's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. Please comment and tell me what you think of the fic so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Five**

Cho lay quietly on the bed as she watched Harry sleep, curled up next to her. She stroked his head gently and in sisterly fashion. That's how she thought of him, as a little brother that needed her help and support. Harry being pregnant would cause some problems; it would be even harder for the young man as the child's father was no longer around to help.

It saddened the young woman a lot to think of the pain her little brother was going through, no one but she knew the two were lovers. Harry rolled over now facing away from her; she pulled the blanket back up for him. She wondered how he would cope when people found out the truth and how things would go when they got back to Hogwarts.

She got up off the bed, making sure she didn't disturb Harry as she did so. Turning round to pull the blanket up again as it rode down, she then left the room. She walked down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen where Molly Weasley stood in a dressing gown making breakfast fort hem all.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," She said politely.

"Hello dear, how are you, and where is Harry?" she asked all at once as she turned round and looked at the young woman.

"Harry is still asleep, I was wondering if I can take something upstairs for me and Harry?" she asked, hoping the motherly woman wouldn't mind.

Molly started to put two plates together. "Of course dear, you make sure Harry eats everything," she said as she finished doing up the plates and placing them on a tray so she could easily take them up.

Cho nodded. "I will Mrs Weasley." she said as she picked up the tray and headed out of the room and back to Harry's.

"Oh and its Molly dear!" She called after the young witch.

Cho smiled and nodded to herself, she like Mrs Weasley, a mother to everyone she meets, including the older people around the place. Cho gave a grin as she thought of the motherly witch trying to mother Professors Snape. She hoped that if it happened she and Harry would be there to see it, they both could do with cheering up.

She opened the door to the room and walked in, Harry was now awake and sitting up on the bed. "Morning Harry, I have breakfast for us both," she said as she placed the tray down carefully on the bed. She went around to the other side and sat down herself.

"Thanks Cho." He smiled as he took one of the plates and began to eat the hearty fry up breakfast.

Cho chuckled as she took the other plate. "No worries Harry, you're my little brother; I take care of my family." She smiled sincerely at Harry as he looked up when she said brother.

Harry's eyes shined a little. "Thank you, big sister." He smiled as they carried on eating in silence. When they both finished they took the orange juice that was still on the tray waiting for them, they slowly drank as they sat back against the headboard.

"What's going to happen when you go back to school?" Cho asked as she finished her drink.

"I'm going to have to talk with Headmaster Dumbledore about it before anything happens. I know it won't be easy, but I need my education," Harry said quickly, as he placed his glass onto the side table.

Cho nodded slowly. "Well whatever happens I will be there to help, you know that don't you."

"Yeah I do." Harry smiled. "Well I think it is time to talk with the Diggory's."

Cho got of the bed and gathered everything together. "I'll go and get them now then you get ready okay," She said as she took everything down to the kitchen, she then quickly went to her own room and changed.

She then went in search for the Diggory's, she walked past Ron and Hermione who were about to go and see Harry. "Cho, is it alright now to go and see Harry for a bit?" Hermione asked as she jogged up to the older witch.

"Not yet, Harry has to do something first, okay; he will be down with you all later," she said; she wondered if the two would be helping Harry as well.

"Oh okay, you're sure he will be down later?" Ron asked, hoping he could go and see Harry.

"If he feels all right, he will be." She smiled. She then left the two of them as she carried on searching for the elusive Diggory's.

She came across the Black family library. "Hello Mr and Mrs Diggory." She smiled as she entered the room and saw the both of them.

"Hello Cho," they said together. "What brings you here?" Amos Diggory asked.

"Erm, well Harry said he would like to talk to you both. Would it be alright for you to go and see him, he has hidden himself in his room." She asked, now a little nervous.

Caitlyn Diggory nodded as they both got up. "Show us the way then Cho."

Cho led the way to where Harry was, which was in his bedroom. She opened the door and saw Harry sat at the edge of the bed; the Diggory's went over to the chairs that were in the room and sat down, facing the nervous young wizard. Cho went over to Harry and sat beside him on the bed, she took hold of his hand for support and gave it a gently squeeze.

"I want to show you something first before I say anything else," Harry said as he got up and went over to his trunk. He opened it up and took out a photo frame. It was the picture of him and Cedric.

He walked over to them and handed Caitlyn the picture. The Diggory's looked down at the picture showing their son and the young man that was now sitting across from them kissing each other, occasionally breaking apart just to look at each other and smile. The smile showed the love they had for each other as plain as day.

"You and Cedric, what about Cho?" Caitlyn asked as she looked over the two on the bed.

"Cho helped us get time together; she was always there to help us both. She has been a great friend." Harry smiled slightly.

Cho smiled as she took a hold of Harry's hand again and said to the couple, "There was never a me and Cedric. We have always been friends. Harry and Cedric would go out late at night to practice Quidditch. It's been like that since Harry's third year. They got together around April of Harry's third year," she explained.

Harry had tears in his eyes again as he thought about the first time they had kissed; Harry had caught the snitch of the one on one game they had played. They had landed and Cedric came over to congratulate him on getting the snitch again. Instead of Cedric saying well done, he had kissed him full on the lips. Cedric had then started to apologize; Harry had shaken his head and shut the nervous wizard up by kissing him.

"Thank you for telling us the truth about our boy," Amos said as he went to get up from the chair.

"That not all of what I asked you here for," Harry said, looking scared now as he looked up into the eyes of Caitlyn Diggory; they were the same as Cedric's.

"What else could there be?" she asked kindly, seeing the look in Harry's eyes and hoping the gentle words would ease the fear.

"I and Ric were together one time before the third task. And well the end result of that is that I am pregnant. Two and a half months now," he said as he gathered his Gryffindor courage to just come out and say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Huggles all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> I will not be posting again until 1st of May, though if I do get a few spare minutes I will try and post something.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Six**

"Pregnant! With our grandchild?" Amos asked in shock as he looked at the young man sitting on the bed in front of them.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir," he said as he rested his free hand onto his stomach as though he was protecting the child that lay within.

Caitlyn smiled. "May I feel please?" She asked in an almost begging voice.

Harry frowned a little and then answered, "If you want too, but you won't be able to feel anything yet I'm only two and half months gone."

"You won't be able to physically, but if you concentrate you can feel your child's magic, it will only be slight but its there," she said as she got up and kneeled on the floor by the bed.

Harry removed his hand from the stomach so Caitlyn could put hers there. She placed her hand gently into the place where Harry's hand had just rested; she closed her eyes as she concentrated. Harry felt her magic probing him; it was like a gentle caress, one that he imagined a mother would do when her child was ill. He looked at her face as it broke out into a happy little smiled. She opened her eyes and removed her hand. She got up off the floor and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

She sat back down and took Amos' hand. "Well congratulations Harry, you're having twins," she said in a happy tone of voice.

"T…Twins," Harry said, shocked as he hands flew to his stomach and rested as though he was checking it for himself.

"Place a hand on your stomach and concentrate, gently use your magic as a hand and feel inside of you," she instructed Harry.

Harry nodded his head and left one hand on his stomach. He closed his eyes and used his magic as a gentle probe. His magic became another sense for him. He stopped as he came across something within that seemed different from his own magic. There were two different magic's within him showing that he was having twins.

"Oh," Harry said softly as he opened his eyes. Tears were there down from his eyes, sadness from not being able to share this supposedly joyous news with Cedric.

Caitlyn, seeing the tears as they began to fall, got up once again and sat down on the bed next to him. She pulled the young man into her arms and held him, rocking him gently. She whispered words of comfort into his ear. Cho gently rubbed his back to help sooth his sadness, and remind him that there were people who cared and would be there for him.

Harry pulled back and gave a watery smile to the two women. "Thank you," he said quietly, his voice quivering slightly.

"You're welcome Harry. Do you know when you are due?" She asked, smiling back.

"Yeah, it's due around mid February," Harry replied.

"Who else knows about you, Cedric and the baby?" Amos asked as he looked at the young man sitting across from him, along with his wife and the girl he thought was going out with his late son Cedric.

"Poppy and everyone here; I will be telling Dumbledore and the others later. I don't know how they will react to the news and what they will do," he replied quietly, his voice held a hint of apprehension when he began to speak about telling others what was going on.

"It will be fine Harry, I'll be there for you, here and when you go back to school," Cho said as she hugged him from behind.

"Thank you." Harry smiled up at her leaning into the warm and comforting arms of his friend.

"I'm sorry to ask this but I need to know," Amos apologised before he then asked, "Will we be part of their lives?"

"I hope you will. They will need to know about Ric, and you're his parents, you would be the ones to go to for the embarrassing little kid stories. I have no parents of my own so you would be the only grandparents they will have. I know how much you meant to Ric, and I would say that you will mean the same to the twins when they get older," he replied as best as he could, why they should be part of the upcoming family.

"Thank you, we will help you as much as you need, all you have to do is send for us," Caitlyn said as she smiled joyfully for the first time since the death of the Diggory's only child.

Amos got up and pulled Harry from the bed and hugged him tightly. Caitlyn did the same as she embraced him, with happiness dancing in her eyes, though there was still a little sadness within. With goodbyes said to each other the Diggory's left leaving Cho and Harry alone in the bedroom.

"I'm going to write to my aunt to tell her what is going on?" Harry said to Cho.

"Then I'll leave you alone as well then. If I see Hermione and Ron, do I tell them to come up or to wait until you come down?" she asked, waiting at the open door.

"Tell them to get Sirius and Remus and then to come up when they have. I should have finished my letter then," he answered. "Thanks Cho."

"You're welcome Harry. See you at lunch, I hope." She smiled as she watched him go over to the desk and take out what he deeded.

"Yeah okay, I'll see you at lunch," he said as he then heard the door click shut behind the young witch.

_Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

_I hope you are all well? And thank you for everything you've done this summer, especially being there when I had a nightmare. The medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey (Magical doctor), has found out what is wrong with me, and why I was so bad. I need to tell you some things first. In third year I started going out with someone called Cedric Diggory. In my fourth year, which has just ended, we were in a competition together. Something went wrong and we were transported somewhere else. The wizard that killed my parents killed Cedric in font of me. I loved him a lot. That is what my nightmares are about, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you face to face. What was making me so ill is the fact that I am two and half months pregnant with his children, as I am having twins. I am due around mid February. At Christmas I will be seven months along, so I will understand if you don't want me there during that time._

_Harry_

_P.S I have told Hedwig to wait with you until you reply. The package I've sent with her are owl treats, give her one when you open it, and any other time when she makes a delivery to you. oh and if you want to send a package to me put it in a box and tie it up with some string and then tie it to Hedwig's foot._

_Love Harry_

Harry finished his letter, a few tears falling onto the parchment as he wrote about Cedric. He wondered if she would still welcome him back to Privet Drive after she learned he was pregnant. He sealed the letter up and gave it to Hedwig along with a box of owl treat for his aunt to keep there. He told her to wait at his aunt's until she replied to his letter. He went over to the window and opened it, letting the snowy white owl out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a while, then I might put them back.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I took part in Camp NaNoWriMo, using it to get some case files done for my fic Yume No Naka No Seishin.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Seven**

A knocking came from the door; Harry left the open window and opened the door. Remus, Ron, Sirius and Hermione stood waiting outside of the room to be let in. they walked in and looked at Harry in concern. They knew something was wrong, but had yet to be told. Hermione and Ron sat on the bed while Remus and Sirius went over to the chairs where Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had sat not that long ago.

Harry went over to the bed and sat down next to Hermione. "Well, I called you all here as I need to tell you something. You see last year I was seeing someone, we were serious about each other," Harry said softly as he looked at his hands that were clasped nervously in his lap.

Hermione watched her best friend and placed an arm around him to try and comfort him. She could tell that he was slightly upset as well as nervous. "Who were you seeing?" She asked gently.

"I was seeing Cedric Diggory. We started to see each other when I was in third year. We were together until he died in the tournament," he said sadly as fresh tears began to form within his eyes once again.

"Diggory, I thought you were after Cho, you always went after her," Ron said, confused as he saw Harry longing after Cho, or so he thought.

Harry gave a small chuckle. "No Ron, I was never after Cho, it seemed like it, but she was the one that help me and Cedric be together. She helped a lot; she was with Cedric only in public. She would take him somewhere and I would follow, like I was stalking her, but really I was going to see Cedric. It was quite funny at the time."

Sirius watched his Godson and asked, "Is that all you have to tell us Harry? If so, can you tell us what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me is the other reason why I called you all here, I wanted you to be some of the first to know, as you are all important to me, I hope you will still be there for me." His voice took on a sad quality as he spoke as he looked up at them.

"We will be there for you Harry no mater what is wrong?" Came Remus' soft-spoken voice.

"Well I'm pregnant, with twins," he said simply as he looked back down to his hands in his lap.

Sirius jumped from his chair and shouted, "You're what? I can't believe you were so irresponsible as to get yourself pregnant. Merlin, if your parents were alive they would be ashamed of you."

"Sirius!" Remus shouted to get the older man to shut up. "I can't believe you just said that. Get out now, before you say something else you will regret later."

"Fine," he said angrily as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Harry sat on the bed thinking about what Sirius had just said, tears streamed down his pale face as he thought of the hurtful words. "It's true they would be ashamed of me being pregnant when I'm only fifteen," he said softly, only Remus with his werewolf hearing could hear them.

Remus went over to Harry and pulled him into a comforting hug. "No Harry, ignore what he said, it's not true, and they would never and could never be ashamed of you. I think Lily would be very happy. She loves children and you having one would more than likely be a dream come true for her. Personally I can't wait until your kids are born." He tried his best to comfort the upset young wizard.

"Harry, me and Ron will be there for you, won't we Ron?" Hermione said, joining in on the hug.

"Yep, we'll be there for you, no matter what, just like always Harry," Ron said, smiling at the group hug. Ron shrugged his shoulders and joined in.

"Awww group hug." Hermione giggled as she felt Ron join in.

One by one they let go of Harry and went back to where they were sitting. "Thank you, all of you." Harry sniffed. "Cho and Cedric's parents already know as well as Poppy. Cho has helped me a lot. I just have to tell Dumbledore now and hope that he still lets me go to Hogwarts even though I am pregnant."

"Well, I'll go and get him and you can tell him now while we are here to support you," Remus said as he got up and gave another hug to Harry as he then went out of the door to find Dumbledore.

"The headmaster should still let you go to Hogwarts; maybe you will get your own room. We have our OWL's this year, having your own room to study would be lovely don't you think?" Hermione said, unknowingly cheering Harry up in an unexpected way.

"Trust you to think of studying Hermione." Harry smiled as he laughed along with Ron.

"I'll say," Ron said. They lapsed into a friendly silence as they waited for Remus to come back with the headmaster.

Twenty minutes later Remus came back in followed by headmaster Dumbledore. Remus sat down and Dumbledore sat in the chair Sirius had left when he went out of the room.

"Well Harry, Remus told me of what is going on, and it is alright, you can still go to Hogwarts, though you will have to be careful in potions and DADA. You will be getting your own room near Gryffindor tower as that would be safer especially with certain people around." He smiled, his eyes once again twinkling merrily.

"Thank you Sir," Harry said, glad that he was going to be allowed to stay at the school. "I may be going to my aunts during the Christmas break, will that still be alright?" He then asked, wondering if he could still go, he wanted to get to know his aunt and uncle better, and this was the first chance he was going to get.

"Yes you should still be able to go. I am glad that you are getting along with your family," he answered. "Will you tell me who the other father is?"

"It was Cedric Diggory. We were together for around a year," he answered.

"Then I am sorry for you loss Harry, and congratulations on your child," he said as he stood up to leave the room.

"It's twins sir." He smiled as he softly rubbed his stomach.

"I shall leave you all be congratulations once again Harry," the headmaster said, smiling as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself, leaving the three alone so they can talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, please comment and tell me what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, have been busy with real life and with Camp Nano.

Chapter Eight

The rest of the day was calm until dinnertime when Harry sat down at the dinner table. Sirius made a few hurtful remarks. That was until Remus hit the animagus, giving the black haired man a black eye. Remus had then taken the dazed man out of the room and to somewhere else in the house so he could shout at Sirius without being overheard or disturbed.

Harry could not take the confused looks of those around the table gave him. "I'm pregnant." And with those two words he got up from the large table and ran out of the room, leaving behind the shouting that begun at the announcement.

He went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, awakening the portrait of the irate Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother. He lay down on his bed, crying to himself as he thought of those that may take the same attitude as Sirius. He wondered what Mrs. Weasley was thinking about him, she was a mother to him and he didn't want to lose that precious relationship.

Around twenty minutes later, he didn't hear the door open and then gently close with an almost silent click. Harry stiffened as he felt the bed dip as someone sat on it. A hand rubbed his back soothing the cries from the young pregnant wizard. Harry turned over and looked into the brown oval eyes of his big sister Cho Chang. She gathered him up in her arms and held him as he continued to cry.

"Shush Harry, its okay. If they don't like it they can go jump." She smiled as her friend as he looked up at her.

Harry's tears dried up and he gave a last sniff. "Thanks Cho, how did they react?" He asked, he pulled back and sat up leaning against the headboard.

"Everyone was shocked at first, but when you ran they started to shout trying to find out what was going on as they didn't believe you. Hermione and I put them straight. Mrs. Weasley is shocked, but she wanted to come up here to make sure you were alright. I told her to let me and she could see you and talk to you tomorrow," Cho answered. "I don't think anyone is acting like Sirius." She scowled.

"Did they ask who the father was?"

"Yes it was Snape that asked. Mrs. Diggory told them about Cedric," she answered. "Snape just nodded and the got up and left the room, he was muttering to himself. It was strange."

"Maybe he went to go and laugh at me in private," Harry murmured to himself.

The door opened and Remus walked in alone. He went over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Harry. He pulled the young boy into his arms. "I've had a talk with Sirius; I have given him a lot to think about. I think he will come round, though don't make it to easy on him." The werewolf smiled.

Harry looked up into the amber eyes of his honorary godfather and smiled. "Thanks Remus, I appreciate it. The others all know now. When you and Sirius left, I just blurted it out."

"Well they best be alright with it or they will have me to answer to," he growled as the wolf woke up, wanting to protect his cub.

"Okay then," he said soothingly, hugging the man back, trying to calm Remus' inner wolf. "Snape was acting a little weird. Cho said that he went out of the room quite quickly after finding out who the father was."

Cho then elaborated a little more. "He was muttering to himself as he left. He had a pensive look on his face; I think there was a little worry there as well."

Remus looked thoughtful. "I don't know what is wrong with him; I know he has been having a hard time getting back into Voldemort's good graces. He is not trusted because he is at Hogwarts with Albus."

"Maybe he is thinking like a lot of them would be thinking how am I supposed to win the war pregnant," Harry whispered softly as he leaned against Remus.

"That may be it, but what if it is something else," Cho said as she moved closer to the two and leant against the older wizard and former professor.

"I'll talk to him later," Remus said as he wrapped an arm around the sixteen-year-old witch. "Why don't you two carry on talking, we have an order meeting starting in a few minutes and I better get down there. See you both later," he said as he let them both go and gently kissed Harry's head and then Cho's cheek.

He left the two alone, Harry was smiling at his big sister as she was blushing and holding her check where Remus had kissed her. "Oh," she breathed.

"You like him don't you?" Harry asked as he went back to leaning against the headboard.

Cho joined him and they wrapped their arms around each other. "I had a school girl crush on him when he was teaching; he was the one to come to me and told my parents about the order, that why I am here, my parents are gathering the rest of them. We talked about a few things as we made our way here; he is sweet and really kind," she said softly.

"You're of age, and no one could say anything if you go out, why don't you try?" He suggested to her. "You know if you do that you won't be my sister anymore, you would be my mother of sorts." He smiled cheekily.

"Harry," she said sternly. "Do not joke about that. He would have to make the first move, as I don't want to make an idiot of my self in front of people," she added a soft smile on her face.

"You know werewolves mate for life don't you, they won't be with anyone else. Are you prepared to be with only one person?" He asked, as he looked seriously at his friend.

"I don't know how to explain this right, but when he is around I feel whole. I don't think I would want anyone else Harry, if Remus asks me out I will say yes," she answered as best as she could.

"Well hopefully things go well for you both." Was all he said as he hugged his friend close. They continued to talk well into the night about everything they could. Finally falling to sleep well past midnight, the house was still and quiet except for a dark haired man sitting alone and quiet in the living room with thoughtful look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I'm having a bit of fun, I might put them back when I'm done.

Chapter Nine

Harry woke up the next morning not wanting to go down to breakfast, but wanted some alone time for himself to think things through and what is happening around him. He quietly crept out of the bed so as not to disturbed the still sleeping Cho. He got dressed quickly and went out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

He walked down the empty corridor, doing his best as being quiet although he trod on a few loss boards underneath the carpet. He wondered aimlessly around the house, trying to get his thoughts and feelings under control. Sirius was his main thought; his godfather had hurt him deeply. Would his parents think the same about him? He found an open door at the end of one of the long corridors. He poked his head around the corner, after seeing it was empty he walked in.

The room was dusty, a large wardrobe stood over to one side as well as a dust filled bed. It was obviously a room that no one had gotten around to cleaning after they had started using the place as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. He dusted off one of the lounge chairs that was near the grimy window, you could just about see out of it into the Muggle street below.

He sat there for almost an hour when he heard an incessant tapping on the window he was sitting next to. He opened the rickety window and Hedwig flew in with a letter tied loosely to her leg. She perched on the back of the chair and waited for her young master to remove the letter. He untied it and noticed that it was a Muggle envelope. The writing on it belonged to his Aunt. He was nervous his family had only just accepted him, was his pregnancy going to drive them away again.

He opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Harry,

Congratulations on your pregnancy, twins how wonderful, Vernon sends his congratulations as well. I never knew it was possible for a wizard to become pregnant. I wish it could be done with Muggle (is that the word for those without magic?). I would love to have another child, but I am unable to carry anymore as Dudley almost killed me. Though you are young in body I would say you are old and wise in spirit, though you shouldn't be.

I am sorry to hear of the death of the one you love. I do not know what I would do if Vernon was killed. I can understand why you couldn't say it to me face to face, it is a difficult thing to talk about, but if you ever need to talk to me I will be there for you, always. I know I haven't in the past. I was jealous of Lily, my baby sister, and then of you. I forgot to see the precious gift she left behind for me to take care of and for that I ask your forgiveness, and hers and James'. When you came home me and Vernon were up the whole night talking about you and how we felt about you, when you had that first nightmare, your scream reminded me that you are a person as well just like us and there are no differences between us, you just have a marvellous gift, magic.

As to Christmas it would be wonderful for you to come home, Vernon and me are thinking about telling Aunt Marge, but I want you to ask your headmaster whether or not it would be a good idea. As we thought that we would invite her (not her dogs, we don't what them to try and hurt you while at home) for Christmas, but if not then she would be staying at her own home. You will always be welcomed here Harry this is your home now.

I can't wait to see you again and to get to know you better.

Love you my sweet nephew,

 

Aunt Petunia

She still loved him and wanted him, a few tears leaked out of his eyes as he read her parting words. "She still wants me Hedwig. I didn't think she would when she found out I was pregnant. I'm not going to send her a letter just yet, so do you want to go out and hunt? I know its morning." He asked his beautiful owl. She gave a short hoot and nibbled his finger in answer.

Harry smiled as he opened the rickety window once again and let her out into the morning sunlight. Harry decided it would be nice to have some fresh air in the room and left the window open as he sat back down in his chair think, not only of Sirius, but now about asking the headmaster about informing his /aunt Marge about his magical abilities and maybe even the pregnancy.

A gust of wind rushed through the window messing up his hair even more than usual. The old window frame rattled before crashing down with a load bang. The noise and vibration travelled through the room rattling the nearby wardrobe. Harry shook his head and was about to settle back down in the chair when the wardrobe rattled and rocked, something inside banging on the door to get out.

The rotted wood could take no more punishment and burst open. A hand came out and then the rest of the person, a person Harry knew, intimately.

"It was you fault Harry, your fault I'm dead. You don't deserve to carry my children." Came the angry voice of Cedric Diggory.

Harry jumped up from the chair and tried to get closer. "No Cedric, no it wasn't my fault, it w…Wasn't." he sob, it was one of his nightmares come to life.

"It was your fault; you should be dead not me!" Cedric yelled. Harry knew deep down that this wasn't Cedric, but his guilt about the night of the final task was overwhelming him.

Severus was walking along the corridor when he heard the shout of his late student. Frowning, he rushed into the room with his ward tight in his grasp ready to face what ever was going on. He ran in just as Harry collapsed to the ground in uncontrollable sobs. He went over to where Cedric stood and the figure locked onto him and changed.

"You have failed me my boy," said the wizened voice of Albus Dumbledore. Severus knew now that it was a Boggart that had hurt his young student's feelings. "Riddikulus!" He yelled as Albus changed into Filch dressed in a pink tutu singing 'I'm a little teapot' and doing the movements. It was once a prank done by the marauders while he was a school, it was the only one that managed to get a laugh out of him. Even know it still got a good belly laugh out for the dour Potions Professor, and with that it exploded.

The words the Boggart had spoken had hurt him, it was his nightmare to know that he had failed someone he considered to be his father. He stood for a moment, thinking of what the Boggart Dumbledore had said. It was his worst fear, to fail Albus. The headmaster had placed a lot of faith with him over the years. To fail the wizened man was not an option.

He turned around and saw that Harry was still sobbing as he huddled on the dusty carpet. Severus went over to him and pulled him up onto his feet and went over to the chair. He sat down, pulling the unresisting boy into his lap. "Shush Harry its okay, it was just a Boggart, you know he would never say that," he said and repeated as he rocked Harry to help calm him down.

Half hour later Harry had calmed down and leaned against Severus shoulder; he was comfortable and did not want to move. "Thank you professor," he said quietly as though if he spoke too loud Severus would return to his normal snide self.

"You're welcome Harry, though why are you all the way over in this part of the house?" He asked the wayward teen as he looked at the tear stained face.

"I was thinking about Sirius and the way he has acted towards me since he found out I'm pregnant," he replied truthfully, he knew that lying to his teacher was not a good idea and something told him that telling the truth would give the best outcome.

Severus sighed deeply. "I think I know why he is acting the way he is."

"Would you tell me please, it is okay if you don't want to," he said quickly, hoping that he would shed some light on things.

"During our seventh year me and Sirius were actually a couple. I was to get the Dark Mark, I could not get out of it, so I told Albus and we set it up so that I would be a spy. A month before I was to get the mark I found out I was three months pregnant with our child. When the Dark Lord gave me the mark it was so painful that the stress on my body was too much and I lost the baby. Sirius and I split up and he has hated me ever since. The thing with Sirius is he is afraid to lose the people around him, losing Lily and James, I know must have hurt him deeply. He also does not want you to go through the same pain as he did when we lost our own child," Severus explained briefly, speaking of memories long past.

"I'm so sorry sir, this pregnancy must be bringing up old memories that you would rather leave in the past. I'm sorry sir," he said, he felt sorry for his professor and godfather and he wished that they could put what happened in the past.

"I spent most of last night thinking about it and whether or not to tell you what happened, it was early morning by the time I had made my decision and went to bed, but I would like to help you. I will never get a chance to have a child and carry it. When I lost my daughter it damaged me inside, so I will not be able to carry again. I want to make sure that you never go through the pain that I went through when I lost her. I also promised your mother that when you started a family that I would help and make sure you are protected, and I will," he said gently as he hugged the black haired teen close before letting him go.

Harry smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me that and for helping me, and for letting me understand Sirius better. What he said still hurts, but I know now he is as frightened as I am."

Harry gave his professor another hug before getting off of his lap and walking out of the room, stopping briefly by the door to turn around and smiled his thanks once again. Severus thought for a moment and smiled. 'The Dark Lord has no chance with the child. His heart is too pure to be killed and too pure for darkness and evil to conquer it.' With that last thought he got up and walked out of the dust filled room.

Wide eyes watched as Harry Potter walked out of the room. Severus Snape followed him out of the room a few minutes later. The young man was shocked at what he had happened in the old dusty bedroom. He shook his head and walked out from the shadows he was hiding in when he first saw Harry walk along the corridor and into the bedroom.

He then walked away from the corridor and bedroom and to the dinning room where everyone was beginning to gather for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.

**Chapter Ten**

Nearly everyone was in the dining room when Harry walked in. He sat down as Mrs. Weasley, who had bright orange hair with lime green streak running through it, severed breakfast to everyone. Harry watched as Severus walked in and sat down in his usual place next to Mr. Weasley. A few minutes later Sirius and Remus both walked in. Remus smiled warmly over at Harry, while Sirius didn't look at anyone or say anything except, 'Thank you' to Mrs. Weasley for his breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," Ron and Hermione chorused together as they saw their friend.

"Morning. How are you both?" Harry asked his two best friends as they sat on either side of him.

"Alright, though I wish I could have gotten more sleep," Ron groused as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"I'm fine I have just been researching about male pregnancy, since I found out you were pregnant. It's fascinating," Hermione replied to Harry's question, everyone could hear the enthusiasm in her voice.

Harry smiled at the young witch, while Ron rolled his eyes and carried on eating. "What did you find out Hermione?" Harry asked her.

Hermione smiled and answered, "Well it usually happens when both partners are very strong wizards, but it also happens without that, but only in certain families, the Potters are one of them, there are a few other families I could mention, but I may tell you a little later. It's also caused by wish magic; it's what we all use when we are children. Some people wish so strongly for a family it happens and they get pregnant. I think you became pregnant from a little of a three ways, family, power and wishing for it."

"So, it is normal for a male in the Potter family to become pregnant, but then again, I wished for it and am powerful enough for it to happen," Harry murmured mostly to himself.

"Yes, that's it Harry." Hermione beamed at her young friend.

"Harry where was you earlier?" Cho asked the young pregnant wizard as she sipped her sweet black tea.

"I went for a walk around. I also got a letter from my Aunt," Harry answered her, he saw Severus stiffen a little out of the corner of his eye. He was not going to betray the trust the Potions Master had placed in him when the older man had told him of his more painful past with his godfather.

"What did she say?" The young Chinese girl asked, both Harry and Cho could tell that the low level of chatter going on at the table was because nearly everyone wanted to know what was going on with Harry.

Harry smiled as he thought about the letter he had received earlier that morning. "Well, my Aunt is a little excited about the fact that I am pregnant, she wanted to have more kids herself, but couldn't as having Dudley almost killed her. She also apologized for the way things were. She wants to make amends, she said sorry for everything, and she realized that my mum and dad left her a gift," he answered, smiling happily for the first time he had a family. He then looked over towards Headmaster Dumbledore. "Sir my Aunt and Uncle want to tell Aunt Marge the truth about me, would that be okay? I don't know how she will react, so I think you should send someone there when she is told about me, if she reacts badly she can be oblivated. My Aunt said she would like to have a family Christmas you see, but if I am pregnant and Aunt Marge is there, she may cause trouble if she did not know before hand," he told the wizened headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded and answered, "Please send a letter to your Aunt saying they can tell her and that someone will be there to help explain things about our world to her. If she does not react well then she can be oblivated."

"Thank you sir, I'll send a letter to her this afternoon. Shall I tell her a specific date or let her decided when to tell Aunt Marge?" Harry asked as he finished eating his breakfast.

"Let your Aunt decide and tell her to send us a letter with the date so we can have things arranged, maybe they would like to go and see Diagon Alley. Especially if it happens before you go off to school, you could have your family with you to gather your school things," Dumbledore said as he smiled happily at the thought of Harry and his remaining family getting along.

"I'll ask her about telling her when Aunt Marge goes to visit next week. She is spending the week at my aunt's home. So I'll mention that if they tell her when Aunt Marge is visiting they could come to Diagon Alley and see the magical world up close, and I can see them. Maybe we can get a book or two for them so they would better understand the Wizarding World," Harry said as he thought about visiting Diagon Alley with his family.

"I'd like to join you Harry, that is if you don't mind?" Cho asked her little brother as she smiled softly.

"That would be nice. Remus would you like to come as well?" Harry asked the older man as he looked into the amber eyes of the werewolf.

"It will depend Harry, the full moon is coming up soon, and if it falls on the day before or the day after I won't be able to," Remus answered the young man who had wormed his way into his heart and had become almost like a son to him.

"Okay then Remus, I hope you will be able to come," Harry said, hoping that Remus would be able to go out with them.

Remus smiled over at the young boy, though he was beginning to see that Harry was growing up quicker than he hoped he would. He was pregnant and had lost the father of his children. "So do I Harry," he said softly.

Harry smiled. "I don't think they would drag Dudley with us, but you never now. He hates magic, even though his parents don't anymore. So I want anyone that comes to be weary of him, he may try something, though I would say the adults could give him a pigs snout or ears for a little while, it would be most helpful," he said to them all.

"Why pig, why not a whale or something else really funny?" Fred asked quietly, trying not to get his mother's attention.

"I can't say exactly as I promised I won't tell who did it, but someone gave him a pig's tail. I thought it was funny, every time he sees a grown wizard he holds his bottom and tries to hide it, not that it would work," Harry said, laughing.

"Erm maybe we could do something like that George," Fred said to his twin quietly, though not quiet enough as it got them a glare from the mother.

Harry smiled and wondered what they had done to earn them such a glare, was it their fault that their mother was sporting a different hairstyle. "Well I'm going to my room now to write my letter. I shall see you all at lunch," He said to those in the room as he got up and left the table and the room.

Not long after Harry had left the room that everyone else left, that was after Molly had taken both of the twins by their ears and told them to clean up the breakfast stuff the Muggle way. They were the ones who had pulled the prank, though they had meant for it to get Severus Snape and not their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos, glad you are liking it so far, please comment and tell me what you all think, I would love to know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a bit with them.

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Remus Lupin stood outside of the study which had been cleaned out three days earlier. The dark haired man that sat alone was reading quietly, though Remus could see that he was thinking more than he was reading. Remus waited a few more minutes before he walked into the room.

"Hello Sirius," Remus greeted, startling the slightly older man into dropping his book.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, he didn't think anyone would try and find him. He needed time to think about what was happening to his godson.

Remus walked over to the chair facing Sirius and sat down on it. "Can we talk for a moment Sirius?" he asked his old friend, he could still see the bruise around one of Sirius' blue eyes from where he had been punched yesterday.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah sure," he mumbled as he picked up the book he had dropped and placed it onto the end table next to where he was sitting.

Remus paused before saying anything; he was unsure how to start this conversation. "Sirius why didn't you tell me what happened between you and Severus?" he asked, coming to the conclusion that it was the only way to start the conversation.

Sirius went pale; he didn't know how Remus knew anything about what happened between the two of them. They had never told anyone about their relationship other than they had become friends. "What do you mean Remus?" he asked the amber-eyed man.

"You and Severus were together weren't you?" Remus asked he knew that coming straight out and telling Sirius what he knew was not a good idea, but he had no other choice, he knew that Sirius would not admit to anything.

Sirius keened back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Yes we were, a long time ago before Harry was born. It started in school. I realised what a horrendous thing I had done to him when I sent him to the Whomping Willow. After a few weeks I went to him and apologized. By the end of the year we were friends. When we got to our seventh year, our friendship had become a lot more. We didn't tell anyone because we were unsure how would all react to us," Sirius told his friend.

Remus smiled and remembered back to their final year at Hogwarts. "You were really happy that year. We didn't know why though, you were very secretive. You barely slept in the dorms." He smiled slightly at his friend. "What happened to pull you both apart?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius' face screwed up as though he was in pain. "No Remus. I can't say, I can't think about it," he said softly, his voice filled with the pain he had repressed since he and Severus had split.

"I'm here for you Sirius. Please tell me what happened," Remus pleaded, he felt as though his friend had not come to terms with what had happened in the past, and it was about time that he did.

Sirius wrapped his arms around himself as though to comfort himself. "He was pregnant. Six months, we found a special glamour charm to hide the bump. We weren't ready to tell anyone. His bastard of a father made him get marked; we had decided he would spy on Voldemort for Albus. Whatever he went through caused him to miscarry the baby. It was a little girl. She was so small and she never got chance to live. Stupid me, I blamed him, I shouted and hurt Severus. It wasn't his fault; I know that, I knew it then. I began to hate him because she never had a chance to even breathe. Then we split up," Sirius told the young man as he finally succumbed to his grief over losing his daughter.

"You should have said something to us we could have helped," Remus said softly as he got up from his chair and went over to his friend.

Remus sat down on the arm of the chair and pulled his distraught friend closer into a comforting embrace, as he cried for his child. "I know, I just couldn't face what had happened," Sirius said softly.

"What about how Severus felt? It must have hurt him as well," Remus said as he soothed Sirius by rubbing his back gently.

Sirius grimaced at his ex-lover's name; he knew he had hurt the slightly younger man by his actions and words. "I should talk to him, I know that. I'm afraid, I don't really know why, but I am," he answered.

"Talk to him as soon as, maybe you can put the past behind you. Maybe you could start again." Remus smiled as Sirius pulled back.

Sirius shook his head and said, "No, we may be able to put the past behind us, but anything more than friendship is out of the question. Too much has happened between us."

"Right." Remus nodded slowly as he got up and walked back over to the chair he was sitting on and sat down. "What about you being so hard on Harry?" he then asked his old friend.

Sirius sighed softly. "I'm frightened that something similar may happen to him. I don't what him going through the same thing. What if something goes wrong and we lose him."

"We are there for him, to help him, and to protect him. Don't alienate him because you are scared, he doesn't need or deserve that. He loves you Sirius, and you are hurting him by what you are doing. Try and talk to him," Remus told him as he looked at the thin man seated across from him.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah I'll talk to him later."

Remus smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Well I will leave you alone again so you can get back to reading your book." He then got up and left the dark hair man to his thoughts and his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think so far.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 12**

Sirius got up from the chair he was sat in. He walked out of the library where two hours ago Remus had talked with him. The pain he had harboured from the loss of his daughter had lessened a little with someone to talk too, though he doubted it would ever truly leave him. He walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located.

He knocked on one of the doors, hoping that the young man he wanted to see was there. "Come in!" came a voice from within the room.

He walked into the room and saw Harry sat at the desk writing. Cho was sat on the bed doing some of her summer homework. "Hello Harry, Cho," he greeted them both with a nervous smile.

"Sirius," Harry greeted back warily, as he did not want to be hurt again

"Harry can we talk?" he asked the pregnant teen.

Harry nodded. "Yeah sure. Erm Cho…"

Cho smiled and started to put her things away so she could leave the two to talk things through. "No problem Harry," she said, smiling, hoping that Sirius would make amends.

"Cho, you can stay if you want, maybe you should hear this as well. You have become very close to Harry and I know he thinks of you as his family," Sirius said as he closed the door and sat down.

"Okay," she said a little unsure, she left her things on the bed and got comfy, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I know that is not enough and that you deserve an explanation," Sirius said, stopping to take a breath as it still hurt to think about his little girl.

"You don't have to tell me Sirius. I can see that the reason why you acted the way you did is hurting you," Harry said, not wanting to cause his godfather any pain.

"You deserve to know. I was once with Severus Snape. I would like to think we were in love. I know I was, I don't know about Severus. He became pregnant. Part way through the pregnancy he was made to take the Dark Mark. The pain he went through caused him to lose the baby, and me not being able to cope with what had happened, I blamed him, and we broke up," Sirius told them, though only Cho didn't know.

"You were scared that something like that would happen to me. You thought that by acting like that it may make me want to abort the baby," Harry said his voice going to a whisper.

Sirius smiled a little and said softly, "Deep down I knew that you wouldn't. One thing you have always wanted was a family. Now you have one. I know you will fight tooth and nail to make sure they stay safe."

"Then why Sirius, I know you were scared, but why?" Harry asked sadly.

"I remember the pain and the hurt I felt when Severus told me we had lost our daughter. It… it hurt so much, and it still does. I didn't want you to ever feel like that," Sirius said softly, though both Cho and Harry could see a lone tear making its way down his cheek.

Harry felt like crying as well as he watched his godfather hurt from something that happened a long time ago. "I forgive you Sirius, the only thing I need or ever wanted was someone who would always be by my side no matter what happens," he said as he got up and went over to Sirius and held him. "You have been a father to me since we met, keep doing so, that's all I want."

Sirius looked up at Harry and smiled. "Always kiddo."

"Hurt him again and I will be after you," Cho warned the older wizard, though she did have a small smile on her face, taking away the sting that was in the words.

"I won't Cho; anyway there is somewhere else I need to be. I will see you both at dinner," Sirius said as he gave Harry one last hug and got up out of the chair and left the two teens alone.

"I didn't know that Sirius was with professor Snape," Cho said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Harry went over to the bed and sat beside her. "I did, but that is only because professor Snape told me himself this morning. That's why he was acting weird; he is a little protective of me, though I am still trying to figure out why."

Cho chuckle a little and gave him a suggestion. "Maybe your mother or father asked him to watch over you."

Harry smiled at her. "Maybe, anyway I want to finish my letter to aunt Petunia about visiting Diagon Ally," he said as he got off the bed and went back to his desk.

XxX

Sirius went down the stairs and into the bowels of the old house. He found the door to the potions lab and listened for the noises from within. After a moment or two, he could hear the telltale signs of someone chopping potion ingredients. He knocked on the door hoping it would not irritate the man inside.

"If it is one of the brats get lost or I will see if I can use you in one of my many potion experiments!" Severus' voice growled out clearly.

"No I am not one of the brats and I would like to talk with you please," Sirius called back, knowing he would be unable to go into the lab without Severus unlocking the door by opening it himself, the lock only failed when something bad happened inside of the room.

"Black," Severus growled, though unknown to the potions master, Sirius flinched at the sound of his last name.

"Please Severus, can we talk." Sirius all but pleaded with his ex-lover.

Severus paused in his ingredients preparation at the sound of his first name. He went over to the door, unlocked it and opened it; he came across Sirius, though his face looked a little more haggard, along with a black eye. "Come in."

"Hello Severus," Sirius greeted, trying to sound cheerful, though you could hear the nervousness within his voice.

"What do you want?" Severus asked the slightly older man. He avoided saying Sirius' name, as he didn't think using Black would be a good idea, but calling his Sirius was little too friendly for him.

"I want to apologise, I'm sorry for any of the offensive and malicious things I have said or done since we broke up. And I am sorry for blaming you for losing our baby. I know it was not your fault," Sirius said as he looked at Severus, trying to gauge his reaction.

Severus was shocked; he never thought Sirius would actually say something. "Slap!" a resounding crack echoed through the basement laboratory.

"I deserve that and a lot more. I'm still sorry about what I did to you. It was unforgivable," Sirius said softly as he held his hand to his cheek to try and ease the sting the slap had caused.

"It was unforgivable, but I can understand. If you ever do something like that again, to anyone, I will kill you," Severus told him, his voice low and steady, giving off a threatening vibe to it.

"I won't Severus," Sirius said, agreeing solemnly.

"Good. Now have you talked to Harry? He needed you Sirius; you are the closest person he has to a father," Severus asked him as he went over to the lab bench and began to chop salamander liver once again. He was only preparing the ingredients he was going to use in the potion he was making for Remus Lupin, the wolfsbane.

"Yes I have talked to Harry, and we worked things out. Since when has it been Harry?" Sirius asked the man as he came and stood in front of the lab bench that Severus was working on.

"I want to help him, remember I was pregnant one time. I know what he is going through. I know that his lover has been killed, but I want to make sure that it does not go the way we did," Severus said as he then washed his hands and began to prepare the aconite.

"I will be there as well, he told me that I am the closest person he has to a father and I plan on being a good one," Sirius said, smiling as he watched Severus prepare the aconite. "Can we be friends at all Severus?" he then asked.

"That is all we can be now Sirius, you do know that don't you," Severus queried.

Sirius smiled and replied, "Yes I know Severus. Too much has passed between us to become anything more, but I would like for us to get along. Just think of the shock that would cause people," Sirius said as he tried to persuade Severus into becoming friends once again.

"Yes, friends. But during one of the order meetings can you try and say something witty that would usually make me say something sarcastic, but I will say something even wittier so I can remind them all that I do have a sense of humour. Or maybe show them we are friends by having a friendly repartee and teasing each other like we used to. Would be a good idea to show them we are friends and that we can actually get along," Severus said as he finished preparing all the ingredients for the potion and got out the things he needed to begin the wolfsbane potion.

"Do you want some help Severus?" Sirius asked as Severus lit the flame underneath the cauldron. "I did get the second highest OWL and NEWT levels in our potions class."

"You may have been second but I was still first, and don't forget that I taught you most of what you know," Severus told him.

"You may have taught me how to understand them better, but since I broke out of Azkaban I have been catching up with Potions and Transfiguration, which I got third place at OWL and NEWT, I had to help you that time," Sirius snorted.

"Yes but don't forget that James bloody Potter always got top marks in that class. You only received top marks in divination and that was because our teacher believed it when you said you always saw a grim when you looked into the mirror," he answered back.

"Yes, but I did. I have an animagus of the grim, hey do you think I could get into one of Harry's classes and scare the old bat he has."

"You should get the class in on it; get Harry to tell everyone that he is playing a trick on her and for them to ignore you. Though Patil and Brown may try and tell her. So hit them with a spell that will make sure they don't see you," Severus suggested.

Why not hit them all with the same spell?" Sirius asked.

"Because it consumes a lot of energy, just use on those Harry knows won't play along with the prank. It's about time he got back at her from what I have heard," he answered with a glint in his eye.

"Will do, so may I help you brew your magnificent potion?" Sirius asked his voice lacked with sarcasm.

"I supposed, but do as I tell you and nothing more," Severus said in a scolding manor, though he had a smile on his face.

"Okay I will." He nodded as Severus gave him the first order, which was to get some base liquid in the form of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, meant to have updated last week but my dad had a bad fall and he took over my attention for a while to make sure he was all right.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Remus, Dumbledore and Sirius, though he was in dog form landed with a jolt a block away from number four Privet Drive. They were to meet up with the Dursley family for the day as they were going to be telling Aunt Marge about magic and that Harry was actually a wizard, and if things went well they will be telling her about Harry's pregnancy.

They walked along the road and walked up to number four. Harry walked down the drive and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it. "Dudley, Marge, Vernon." Harry heard his Aunt petunia call out to the rest of the family. The font door opened and Aunt Petunia's face was there smiling at her nephew. "Hello Harry, how have you been?" she asked as she opened the door wide and stepped out and hugged Harry tight.

"I've been feeling a lot better now that I know what is wrong, as I have been getting a potion to help with the morning sickness." Harry answered as he hugged his aunt back. The rest of the Dursley family started to pile out of the house.

"How are we getting there?" Uncle Vernon asked as he closed the front door and locked it.

"We are going to take the Knight Bus. It a Wizarding transport. A little bumpy but really fast." Harry answered as they walked down the drive to meet up with the other.

Aunt Petunia paled a little at that, "a little bumpy." She murmured to herself.

Everyone introduced their selves to the Dursley's, though Aunt Marge was a little quiet as she was taking everyone and thing in. Dumbledore stuck out his wand and called for the Knight Bus. With a bang the three tier bus came to a stop right next to him. They went onto the bus and Dumbledore paid the fair for them all. With another bang and a jolt to those in the bus, they were off to Diagon Alley.

With a bang the Knight Bus came to a stop. The passengers inside gave one final lurch and got up. Petunia, Vernon and Marge were a little shaky on their feet as they alighted the Knight Bus. The adult left the bus first and the teenagers followed them.

"It was like one of those roller coasters. I don't think the adults enjoyed it though." Dudley said as they headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"I didn't enjoy it the first time as I went flying around the inside." Harry said with a small smile.

"Right I will have to use a spell on you to let you be able to see the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore said as he turned to face the four Muggle's.

"All right." Aunt petunia said, her voice was a little shaky. Dumbledore whispered a few words over the Dursley family. "Oh there's a pub." She said as the Leaky Cauldron suddenly appeared in front of her.

"That is the Leaky Cauldron, the doorway between the Muggle and Wizarding World." Dumbledore told them as he motioned them to go towards the door.

"Doesn't anyone stumble over it?" Uncle Vernon asked them.

"I did when I was nine. It's how come I knew so much before I went to Hogwarts. I went to the Flourish and Blots once a month to get some books so I would be prepared for when I went to Hogwarts." Hermione said as she walked beside Ron as they went into the pub.

"You knew everything before you went?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yes, because I stumbled into the pub they sent someone to me early to tell me about the Wizarding world." She answered.

"It looks like something from the middle ages." Marge said as they walked into the pub.

"It does doesn't it. A thousand years ago is when the Muggle World and the Magical World separated and the Wizarding World went into hiding." Dumbledore explained to them.

They walked through to the courtyard in the back. Remus took out his wand and tapped the bricks to open the gateway to Diagon Alley. Harry and the other walked in first followed by the Dursley's who were looking around the alley in wonder.

"We'll go to Gringotts first and then we shall have a look around the Alley." Harry said as he led the way to the goblin bank. He heard Remus behind him telling the Dursleys that they could change some of their money into some Wizarding money, and telling him about the goblins that worked within the bank.

They took the carts down to the vaults, Dudley had decided to go with Harry down to the vault. He had heard from Ron that the ride in them was brilliant. While the rest of the Dursley's decided to stay up in the lobby and change some money into Wizarding Galleons. When they came back up Dudley couldn't help but gush how fun the ride was, though Harry was disagreeing with him as he felt a little quezy after the ride.

The rest of the day was spent wandering around Diagon Alley as the students of Hogwarts gathered their school supplies, ready for the awaiting year. The Dursleys had brought a few books on the Wizarding World so they could try and understand better from where Harry came from. They had also brought a few things for Harry, as a birthday present.

From Petunia she had brought him a snake, a small garden snake that she had seen in the pet shop. She had come across Harry talking to a snake or two in their back garden, she had secretly been fascinated by his ability to talk to the reptile. Vernon had been a little sentimental, he had seen a small replica of the Hogwarts Express, he had loved steam trains as a child, and brought one for Harry telling him that he loved trains and that Dudley never shared that love, he just wanted someone to past on that little part of him self. Harry loved both the snake and the Replica train, he knew that the only reason he loved the train that Vernon got him would be because of a reminder of his trips to Hogwarts.

Dudley had brought himself and Harry some sweets. He had changed from when they had meet up that morning, he had grumbled up until he went on the Knight Bus and it had started it's journey to the Leaky Cauldron. He had quietly apologised to Harry when he handed the pregnant teen his sweets.

On the way back to the Dursleys. Marge had taken him to the side and apologised for everything she had ever said to him, about him and his parents and that she was proud to call him nephew. She took the teen in her arms and held him. Harry was happy that the last of his blood relatives finally wanted to become a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youf ro the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a bit.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, RL has been in the way and so has two colds and a chest infection, which I still have.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been a week since Harry had met up with his family. He had written his aunt and had gotten a reply back from her and Aunt Marge. Aunt Marge had taken the news of Harry's pregnancy well. She had even sent him a pregnancy record book, so he could record everything that happened during it. Aunt Petunia was knitting something for the twins; she hadn't mentioned what it was though.

Harry was sitting downstairs in the living room, nearly all the people staying at Grimmauld Place had gone to bed, but he had stayed up with Remus and Sirius. The two adults were playing a game of chess, while Harry was reading through a potions book that Severus had recommended for him. Cho had gone to bed twenty minutes ago. Both Cho and Remus were still dancing around each other. Harry and Sirius were going to lock them both in a room together soon if they didn't get together.

They heard a bang as a door slammed open and the shrieks of Mrs Black. The three in the living room jumped up as they heard people moving around upstairs. They ran out of the room and into the hallway. Severus was standing there, leaning against the wall just inside the front door; he was carrying someone in his arms.

"Remus," Severus croaked as the werewolf moved towards the exhausted man.

"What happened Severus?" he asked as he reached the Head of Slytherin House, his keen werewolf nose picking up the sent of blood.

Severus handed the person in his arms to the slightly younger man. "The Dark Lord was initiating some of the Death Eater children. He refused and wouldn't take the mark. Said he would rather be dead. I tried to get to him, but they stopped me and tortured us both. I managed to get my emergency portkey. I grabbed him and portkeyed to the front yard at the concealed point," he explained as Sirius rushed forward; Severus took a step further into the house.

"Harry fire call Dumbledore and tell him we need him and Poppy here, now!" Severus said his voice rising as the pregnant teen listened, his face pale. Sirius looked up the stairs, he saw Molly and Arthur at the tops their wands out, though their grip was relaxed as they heard Severus' voice. He motioned for them to go back to bed and to make sure the rest of the household stayed upstairs.

"Right." Harry nodded, running to do as he was bid.

Remus carried the young boy he held within his arms into the living room and laid him on one of the couches. Sirius helped Severus into the room and made him lay down on the other. A few moments later, Harry came into the room followed by Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey.

Poppy looked at the two people lying on the couches and mentally decided which one needed her immediate care. She went over to the young boy first, leaning him up so she could see his injuries better. It was Draco Malfoy, though you could barely tell through the bruises that had already formed on his pale face as well as the two gashes that marred his skin.

She worked quietly and quickly, the others looking and watching her. The bruises faded a little and one of the gashed faded in to a thin white line, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. The other gash, starting from just underneath his left eye and going down diagonally under his nose and across pale lips, closed slightly refusing to heal like the other that cut across his right eyebrow. She quickly worked on the other injuries he had sustained and the poured a few potions down his throat using a charm to make sure he swallowed them.

"He has broken ribs, numerous bruises, including internal bruising of the kidneys and liver. He also has severe blood loss, and will need a blood replenishing potion everyday for the next week at least. He will need a good deal of rest so he can heal fully; he has suffered the affects of the Cruciatus and will need time to recover from that as well. He will be fine after a few weeks, though that gash on his face will scar, it will fade in time," she told them all as she moved over to Severus' side. "Well Severus, your turn." She smiled softly as she began to heal the, to her, younger wizard.

Poppy took out a number of potions for Severus to take which he did until she handed him the last one. "Poppy, I do not need that one," he told her.

Poppy scowled at him and said tersely, "Either drink willingly or I will body bind you and make you, you need rest Severus understand and sleep is the best thing for you at the moment."

Severus gave a half hearted growl and did as he was told, chugging the potion and handing her the vial. Poppy smiled at him warmly and watched quietly as the Dreamless Sleep potion took effect and Severus closed his eyes to sleep. "How is he?" Albus asked the Medi-Witch.

"Internal bruising and bruised, but no broken ribs. He is suffering from blood loss, but not to the extent that young Mr Malfoy is. He is also suffering from the Cruciatus, but give him time to rest in bed and he will be fine in a couple of weeks. Give him a blood replenishing potion everyday as well, both will be wanting pain potions for a while," she answered, putting the unused potions away and taking out some more that the two Slytherins would be needing while they recover.

Sirius stood up. "We should get them both to bed." The others nodded. Sirius went over to his ex-lover and picked him up. "Severus will be in my room. Harry would it be alright for Draco to have the spare bed in your room for now? Only you and I aren't sharing a room at the moment," he requested, looking at the young teen.

"That's alright. I don't mind." He smiled.

Remus stood and picked up the small, pale form of Draco Malfoy and carried him to Harry's room, setting him down on the unused bed. He transfigured the robes the young blond was still wearing into pyjamas. He carefully tucked him in and watched as Harry quickly got ready for bed. "Sweet dreams Harry," he said to the teen as he got into bed and lay down on his side, watching Draco as he slept.

Sirius was mirroring what Remus was doing to Draco with Severus. He stood at the side of the bed watching, the now ex-spy sleep. He gently moved a stray strand of inky black hair out of Severus' pale face and whispered, "sweet dreams."

Remus walked out of the room, leaving the two teens to their restful slumber and met up with Sirius as he came out of his room. "I'm going to go to bed Moony; we'll finish that game tomorrow okay," he told the werewolf quietly.

"Night then Padfoot." Remus nodded as he went to his own room, which he shared with Bill Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the Kudos, please comment and tell me what you think so far!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them.
> 
> Well, since it is Christmas on Wednesday, I decided to let you have the chapter Early. I do hope you enjoy it!

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Draco and Severus had healed from their injuries, with the help of Harry and Sirius. Though Severus Snape protested much about Sirius being the one to look after him. Especially when Sirius once again asked if there was anything that he could do to make up for the royal pain he was when they broke up and lost their daughter. Sirius deep down still loved the snarky potions master and was hoping that their friendly reconciliation may in turn lead to another type of relationship. Severus brought that crashing down quiet quickly, saying once again that too much had happened between them for them to get back together and that friendship was all they would have.

Draco however had often lost his temper at being forced to stay in bed for most of the time, though Harry carefully tried to keep him calm so he could heal. Draco was very sorry the one night he lost his temper, he had made Harry cry, by bringing up the death of Cedric Diggory, Harry's late lover. Harry had shouted at the recovering blond and told him that he knew nothing about Cedric. Draco, seeing the tears that he had caused the younger brunette, got out of his bed and shakily made his way to Harry and begged for forgiveness. Harry told him what was going on with him and they made a truce and soon friendship came for the two.

It was now September the First and almost eleven o'clock. The train would be leaving as the group made their way through King's Cross. Nymphadora Tonks and Mad Eye Moody took the lead as they made their way. Cho, Hermione, Ron and Draco stood around Harry, while the rest of the Weasley's walked behind them. Sirius had stayed behind to talk with Severus a little about the safety of Harry and his well being while at school.

The five made their way into an empty compartment and put up privacy spells, locking spells and silencing spells. Draco was also a little wary as he knew some of the other students would be part of the Death Eater movement now that Voldemort had returned. They wanted to talk about the upcoming year would entail with Harry's pregnancy.

"Do you know where Dumbledore is going to put you Harry?" Hermione asked as they all sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"He said it would be in Gryffindor Tower. The room that the Gryffindor Head Boy would use. Since it is a Ravenclaw this year it is going to be empty so Dumbledore will be using it for me." Harry answered, he was a little annoyed about being from apart from his year mates, but he could understand why.

"Have any of you read today's Prophet?" Draco asked as he put down the paper he had been reading for most of the morning since it arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"No what's going on this time, the Ministry still burying their head as usual." Ron grumped. It had been a sore point with every that Harry and Dumbledore were called liars and that no one but the Order and a few others publicly believed that Voldemort had returned.

"The Ministry are having someone sent to the school to teach the newly improved Defence Against the Darks Arts curriculum. I have had a little look and this is only theory that would be taught for the first years. Nothing that we would need to know for our OWL's." Draco said as he handed over the newspaper to Ron on the seat next to him.

"Harry you will have to be careful. With the Ministry here you will be vulnerable, especially since you are pregnant. We'll have to come up with a plan for now, Dumbledore, maybe able to help a little later on." Cho said her voice was filled with worry for her little brother.

"Maybe we could use a ruse like him being with someone would that help?" Ron thought aloud.

"In what way?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry being with someone, a girl, no one would think that he is gay, and that he maybe pregnant. No suspicions. But it will have to happen while at school." Ron explained a little better.

"Draco gave a little chuckled and said "You right Ron, no one would think he was gay if he was with a girl, but who could we trust for that."

"Cho." Hermione smirked.

"Huh, why?" Ron asked, doing his normal dumb routing.

"Last year Harry was literally mooning over Cho. I know you wasn't Harry." Hermione said before Harry could interrupt. "But that is what it looked like to everyone else. They could have been talking, owling each other through the holidays and meeting or something, going over what had happened last year. They both feel the pain of losing Cedric." Hermione gave an apologetic looked at both Harry and Cho, who were sitting next to one another, and then carried on with her explanation. "That shared pain brought them closer together. And abra kadabra a couple."

"It could work, but I know that this will be difficult for you both to do this, to pull of this charade but can you do it?" Draco asked them both.

Harry and Cho looked at each other and nodded, they could do it, they had to. "We can do it." Harry said with Cho nodding her agreement.

"Right, do you want to already appear as a couple when we get to Hogwarts or do you want to plan it so that you become a couple during term time?" Hermione asked.

"So we already appear as a couple when we get to Hogwarts." Cho said, "I think that would be easier for us both."

"Draco what about you? Where is Dumbledore going to out you, it would be too dangerous to be in Slytherin." Hermione said changing topics as she could see that what they had discussed so far had upset Harry a little.

"Well now that the fifth year Gryffindor's have a spare bed I will be taking over." He smiled.

"So you have been moved over to us?" Ron asked.

"No have been resorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore came to me and brought the sorting hat with him. Said that I could be resorted if I wanted to so I let it thinking I would still be Slytherin. It said Gryffindor so that's that." Draco explained with a grin.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ron, Draco we have to go, Prefect meeting starts in five minutes. I hope we aren't going to be late." She worried as both Draco and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes, the two former feuding red head and Blondie had called a truce and were slowing working their way towards a friendship of sorts, though they both thought that Hermione was a bit of a worry wart.

The three of them left leaving Cho and Harry alone in the compartment. They used the time to get their story straight about how they got together and what day and if they meet during the holidays. Cho smiled as she watched her little brother start to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you think so far!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry and the rest of the student waited to be let into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were about to have their first lesson with Professor Umbridge. The door opened and they walked in, they went to their desks and sat down waiting for the teacher to appear to the class. Draco and Harry were sitting next to one another quietly talking about the charms lesson they had just finished.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, O.W.L's. This is an important year for you all. Wands away." Came the high voice of Professor Umbridge as she walked down to the front of the room and levitated the books that were sitting on her desk to be shared out for the class. "You will not be needing wand in this class."

"Aren't we going to be practicing the spells that we learn?" Hermione question a look of horror on her face.

Umbridge smiled as said, "My dear, why would you need to practice these spells. There is nothing to fight or defend yourself against. You will be learning theory about Defence Against the Dark Arts. That is all you will need, it is all the Ministry think you would need. There is no danger."

"Yes there is!" Harry shouted not able to control his anger at the lies she was spouting.

"And what would you think a danger out there Mr Potter?" she asked with a fake smile on her face.

"Voldemort. He is back."

Umbridge shook her head in a condescending way and said softly emphasising the words she was speaking, "He is not back. There is nothing to worry about."

"What about… Cedric, he didn't just keel over and die he was murdered by Voldemort!" Harry voice hitch over the name of his late lover.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident Mr Potter."

"No it wasn't!" he shouted banging the table with his fist. "He was MURDERED! I was there I saw it happen."

"Mr Potter you will have detention tonight." She screeched at him.

"What for, telling the truth." He sneered at her.

"For your blatant lies, the Minister of Magic had said that there is nothing wrong, and I know there isn't." she smiled softly as though trying to placate a young child.

"I for one don't want to be in a class with an idiotic professor who doesn't know the difference between the truth and a bunch of lies she has been fed from people too scared to admit the truth when presented to them from an actual Death Eater. Goodbye." And with those words Harry got up from his seat packed his things and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving Umbridge gaping at the retreating brunette.

Some of his friends were gaping at him and how he reacted. Draco looked at the witch in front of them, he scowled at her and packed his own things and walked out of the room, following Harry.

"Harry!" Draco called to the retreating brunette as he stormed through the castle corridors.

Harry stopped but didn't turn around to face the blond. "Dray, I…" he started but broke off not knowing what he truly want to say.

Draco reached him and walked in front of him. The blond noted the silent tears making their way down his checks. "Harry. Are you alright?" though Draco knew that he wasn't but didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know, I don't think I will ever be alright. An accident, I don't know which would be better an accident or murder. Every night I go to sleep I see him, he is there in my dreams, dying again and again. Some nights his ghost blames me, saying I should have done more to help him. I… I… am starting to believe it too." Harry said, "Merlin, I can't do this." He cried even more.

Draco wrapped his arms around the young man and held him close giving him as much comfort as he could. "Harry you can do this, me, Cho, Ron and Hermione are all here for you."

Harry smiled a little, "Thank you Draco."

"Come on lets go to your room for a little while, we have transfiguration next." Draco suggested as he wrapped an arm around Harry waist and guided him towards the room next to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, sit down, talk. We'll be meeting Cho a little later. She said she wants to make sure the room is okay. She hasn't had chance to see it yet." Harry smiled, feeling a little better after his outburst in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I still can't get used to the Red and Gold." Draco said, "I feel like a Christmas decoration." He joked.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Draco green and silver are much worse. You were a Christmas tree with tinsel on it every time you wore the Quidditch uniform."

Draco snorted and said, "I was not."

Harry chuckled and said, "Yep, you were."

The two carried on arguing up to Harry's room, it was the head boys' room he had been given. There were a few jealous people, but Harry's friends had soon put those out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time for Harry's detention with Umbridge, he had gotten word of when and where it was when he had gone to Transfiguration. He walked into her office it was a force of cheer with pink and cats everywhere.

"Good evening Mr Potter. I will not tolerate your behaviour in my class again. You will learn." She said as she put down her cup of tea and stood up.

"I won't be attending your class anymore. I won't be learning anything in the class so I am opting to do independent study, the headmaster has already approved it." Harry sneered at her, he had taken to using the same sneer as Severus Snape. He had seen the Potions Master use it to Sirius when he bothered him too much while he was recovering during the summer. He had talked with the headmaster after his classes were finished for the day and had asked if there was a way to get out of the DADA class.

"That is not possible Mr Potter."

Harry smirked and said, "Yes it is, I took part in a tournament meant for N.E.W.T level students, not someone who has not even passed their O.W.L's, so I am ahead in my studies. I have received the highest marks in my exams in all Defence Against the Dark Arts classes throughout the four years I have attended here. So you see I won't be attending your worthless class anymore."

"That as it may, you still have detention with me tonight. You shall be doing lines, using my quill." she said as she motioned for Harry to sit down.

She gave him the quill and told him to write 'I must not tell lies'. Harry had written two lines when he felt the searing pain sharpen in the back of his left hand. He looked at it and watched as the words he was writing on the paper appear on his hand. He stopped writing and put his left hand away, unseen to Umbridge as she walked in front of him.

"Do you understand know, that You-Know-Who is not back?" she asked him, her voice soft and worrisome. Though Harry could tell it was fake worry.

"I understand that you are an evil torturous bitch that gets kicks from hurting students at a school, just like Voldemort gets his kicks from torturing." He said to her restrained anger in his voice. Within a second he had he wand out and said " _Petrificus Totalus_ "

Umbridge went stiff and fell to the floor, he got up taking the quill with him and walked out of the office. He got out of the office and found Draco, Cho, Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Making sure you don't do anything too stupid." Draco smirked at him.

Harry grinned and said "Well too late."

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "What did you do Harry?"

"She got me to do some lines, the thing is when I wrote them this happened." He showed them his hand. "She told me to use her quill." Then showed them the quill he had used. "So I use the full body bind on her and here I am."

"Harry this quill is illegal." Cho said as she recognised the type of quill it was. "Where are you taking it anyway?"

Harry started to walk the others following him. "Simple the headmaster. I know it has only been four days since we got back Hermione, but do you know of anyone else that has had detention with her?"

Hermione thought for a moment, remembering the detention records. "Yes, Lee Jordan, a first year Nigel Smith and third year Jessica Abby. That's in Gryffindor, I don't know about the other houses, Cho?"

"Only one, second year Hailey Borch." Cho replied, horror creeping into her voice as she thought that the Blood Quill may have been used on them.

"Go find them, we'll meet in the Great Hall. I'm going there now to stop the headmaster from leaving, and make sure Umbridge doesn't get to him first. Ron can you see if Hufflepuff has had any detentions with her. I think we need as many as possible to get something done about her." Harry said. Everyone nodded and went off as Harry and Draco went to the Great Hall, the headmaster was always there just before dinner started.

The two walked to the Great Hall in silence. Harry walked in first and saw that the headmaster was indeed there talking to Professor Snape. "Headmaster, we need to talk with you. We are gathering a few people first though. Professor Snape I think you should cheek on anyone that has had detention with Umbridge." He told them.

Snape nodded and went to find his Slytherins. He came back with seven of his Slytherins, each of them were hiding a hand, some their left and some their right. A few moments later Ron, Hermione and Cho walked in, followed by one Ravenclaw, three Gryffindor's and six Hufflepuff.

"Will you tell me what is going on now?" Dumbledore asked.

"When I had my detention with Umbridge she made me do lines with this quill, you may recognise it as a Blood Quill, which is illegal to use, or even to own. It caused this." Harry told them and then showed them the back of his hand. "Can those that have had to use this quill come forward and show their hands as well." He called to the students that had detention. Every one of them showed the headmaster and the head of Slytherin house their hands, all had healing cuts from the blood quill.

The headmaster sighed sadly. "The Ministry sent her here we can do nothing to stop her. We maybe able to stop her using the quill for a while, until she gets a new one. But that does not stop you from doing something. I however can not be a part of it."

"Can you take the quill and keep it safe headmaster?" Harry asked as he handed the quill to him. "We will be needing it for something later."

"Yes, of course." The headmaster smiled.

Harry nodded and then turned to the other student. "Follow me."

They did, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students walked down the corridors until Harry found an empty classroom they could use.

Harry stood at the front and started to speak to everyone. "Right, the teachers hands are tied when it comes to Umbridge but ours are not. I want everyone to write home and tell you parents what Umbridge has done. What she used as well. I also would like to know what you did to get the detention. People may say that the crime fits the punishment. So we need to know."

Harry stood listening to all of them; the Ravenclaw was given detention for reading a book about defensive spells. Te Hufflepuff for being too loud in the corridors. The Gryffindor's the same, though lee is was because he was planning a small prank on Harry and Umbridge had caught him. The Slytherins were a mix between just being there and reading defensive spell books.

"Hermione can you get in touch with our favourite bug?" he asked his friend.

Hermione smile and answered, "Of course."

"Right we'll get her to do an article of the torturous bitch." Harry smirked.

With plans made to get Umbridge thrown out of the school by students and parents, they left the room and went to their common rooms to do what they were asked. By the end of the night seventeen letters were sent out to parents and one to a bug called Rita Skeeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the Kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around with it all.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harry smiled as he went down to breakfast, today's paper should be interesting as Rita Skeeter's article was going to be in it. It was only the third day of school and already things were getting interesting. Harry waited at the bottom for the stairs that led to Gryffindor tower, he didn't have to wait long until Ron, Hermione and the new Gryffindor Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs to meet with him. They walked down and into the Great Hall, the looked around and winked at the others that had detention with Umbridge.

As the four sat down the owls arrived carrying the newspapers as well as letters. Harry picked up the newspaper, the Daily Prophet and read the article to his friends.

Ministry Appoints Torturer as Teacher

This reporter was shocked when called to go to Hogwarts to talk with some of the students on how the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was settling into the routine of Hogwarts. I thought I would be hear how the new teacher was wonder, considering that she was appointed by the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

What I heard was atrocious, despicable and down right, just plain wrong, as far as I am concerned the teacher one Delores Jane Umbridge was abusing her position of trust and torturing her students. I sat stunned as I listened to children from all house tell how they got detentions, for insignificant things such as laughing as they were going from class to class, and reading a book on defensive magic. The latter one should be encouraged by teachers not punished for being able to defend themselves.

Then I asked what had happened to them a little first year Slytherin started to cry, I watched as Harry Potter went to her and pulled her into his lap and comforted her. A touching scene considering the two houses are usually fighting one another. It was at this point the little girl in question showed me her hand, what I saw shocked me and made the bile in my stomach rise at the thought of what she had gone through in only one detention.

' **I must not laugh loudly'** Those few words were etched into her young flesh. Still slowly bleeding as cuts made by an Illegal Blood Quill do not heal normally and almost always scar unless special potion are used within the first three days of being made. I had the opportunity to examine the Blood Quill used by Umbridge in those detentions, I cast a spell to see who owned this Quill and it came back with Umbridge, when I tried to talk with her she denied all knowledge of ownership and the detentions she had given out.

With proof of what she had done, I have to ask what is the Minister thinking about sending such a woman to an institute such as Hogwarts. Eighteen students from all four houses have come forward. The Board of Governors have no choice but to leave her at Hogwarts, the same with parents and teachers, only the Minister can remove her, but will he be willing?

**Rita Skeeter**

Harry looked over to Cho and smiled, he gave her a nod, and then looked to the Slytherin table, the Head Girl, Tianna May and gave he a nod also. Finally he looked over to the Hufflepuff table and to the head boy Albert Ignate. Harry smiled to himself and thought, 'All house informed.'

The student were in an uproar about the article, every house was looking and asking if it was true, those that had been the victims were answering them. Harry looked at the headmaster and smiled, giving him a wink.

Dumbledore stood up and "SILENCE!" he shouted, causing every student to quiet down. "Please make your way back to your dorms, while we are going to sort things out, those that have had the unfortunate luck to detention with Professor Umbridge will have a few potions to take to heal you injuries. Now you shall be free to come back down at lunchtime, but you are required to stay within your dorms for now. Mr Potter please go to your house dorm, as well as Mr Ignate and Miss May, please do the same."

The students, after much grumbling did as they were told and went back to their dorms.

Back in the dorms Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco sat down around the fire. "Harry we are not going to get Umbridge out, only the Minister will be letting her go, and I very much doubt that he would."

"Your right, only by force will she go, but we have to do things the right way to force his hand. That is why I have a plan, I have told Cho, the headmaster and head boy and girl. They are telling their houses now, I shall now tell you. All Gryffindor to the common room!" Harry shouted, when all were gathered he then told them of the plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was lunchtime and all students were once again in the Great Hall. The headmaster stood up and looked a sad, "Students I am sad to inform you that Umbridge will be remaining here. The Minister believes that what she has done was warranted to teach all a lessons."

Tianna May stood up, along with Harry, Cho and Albert Ignate. "Sir the student of Hogwarts protests the actions of the Ministry." Tianna spoke, as some seventh years made the food, tables and benches disappear from the Great Hall.

"We protest!" all the students shouted as the sat down on the floor of Hogwarts Great Hall.

"We will not go to lessons, we will not do homework, we will not eat until Umbridge is gone from Hogwarts." Albert told the staff as they looked at the students in shock.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, "My, my. What is going on here?" ask the smooth voice of one Rita Skeeter.

"We are protesting the appointment of Umbridge, we don't like the way that she is dealing with students, we don't want to see anyone hurt. The only thing we can think of was protesting, so we are staying in the Great Hall until she is removed from Hogwarts." Cho informed the young witch.

"I see, then I shall help." And with a smile she went out of the Great Hall.

Cho looked at Harry, and both shrugged, not knowing what the witch was going on about.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was past dinnertime when all found out what Rita had actually meant. She opened the doors and walked in, "I thought I would get a few friends to join us." She said as the people that were behind her came forwards, all could hear the cries of surprise from students, "mum" or "dad" was hear time and time again, even from Ron and Cho, it was even more of a surprise when the parents of Muggleborn students walked in.

"Mum, dad, how?" Hermione asked she was stood up and embraced her parents.

"All parents of Muggleborn students have a Wizarding liaison within the parents, ours are the Weasleys, like Mrs Creevey are the Finnigan's." Mr Granger explained to his inquisitive daughter.

"Ah, and you…"

"We got here by using the night bus after Arthur came to pick us up." Mrs Granger answered the question before Hermione could finish it.

"You know what Mr Potter. Doing things your way is kind of fun. But there is one last thing needed here, and that should arrive… Now." Skeeter smirked as the doors the Great Hall burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What is going on in here?!" came the angry shout of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.

"Hello dear Minister," Rita said as she smiled at him and walked over to him, quickly turning and giving Harry a wink. "Well the students don't like their defence teacher, seems she has been causing a little trouble."

"Madam Umbridge is here on official business, to make sure the students are getting the education that they need." The Minister defended the woman in pink.

"Education that we need, ha, what a load of tripe. Old Toady has done nothing but theory, telling us that we don't need the use wands, that we have nothing to defend ourselves against." Hermione scowled.

"And what dear child would you need to defend yourself against?" Fudge asked her a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Voldemort. And bureaucratic idiots like you, who can't help a school, she has no teaching licence, like the other professors. And she make Snape seam like an Angel." She shouted, her voice containing anger and disdain.

Snape eyes widened at the remark, a barely concealed smile on his face. Fudge had heard of Severus Snape reputation of being disliked and could not see what they meant by it, he had often viewed Madam Umbridge as a kind lady, who would do anything to help the Minister for Magic.

"You-Know-Who is dead, has been for years. Madam Umbridge is staying." Fudge told them all.

"Then we will not stand for it." Harry said, as he stood up and looked around to a few others in the school. He nodded to them.

About twenty fifth year students and above stood up from their places on the floor and spoke as one, their voices mingling in harmony, "We the students of Hogwarts Protest the appointment of Madam Dolores Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. We the students will no longer attend class, meals or any activating within the school. We the students show are contempt towards the Ministry of Magic, and their incompetence, along with the Minister For Magic's attack on the students, in the form of a Blood Quill, used by Madam Umbridge."

"Yo… You cannot do this. Go back to your classes immediately." Fudge yelled at them all, his temper getting the better of him.

"You will find Minister, that we can. In the Hogwarts school rules, written by the Founders, if the whole of the student body protest against the Appointment of a teacher on the grounds that they are not learning, then said professor should be removed from Hogwarts. It would have been done with Professor Snape, but we learn from him, even though he likes to take points. We do not learn anything from Umbridge." Draco said as he went and stood next to Harry and Hermione.

"Actually we do learn something." Harry piped up, a small smirk on his face.

"Then she must stay." Fudge smirked thinking that he had won.

"We learn not to trust the Ministry of Magic to do anything good within the Wizarding World. We the students must do so in stead. We should be learning defence, and as we are not, then she still has to go." Harry told him, the students chuckling behind him.

"That is preposterous, where is Madam Umbridge?" he asked, wanting to have someone next to him that would support him in the face of all the students, their parents and even the teachers.

"I am here Cornelius, sorry for my lateness, needed to see to something before I came here." Umbridge said as she walked into the room, her face was covered heavily in make up, trying to look nice in front of the Minister.

"Oh Dolores, good to see you, come and help me with this rabble." He smiled to her as she walked into the room and to his side.

"With pleasure. Now children, please return to your classes, those taking O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's need to study hard." She said, her voice high and annoying to all of them.

"No, we will not be going, until you are gone. You have tortured us all in one way or another, fifth and seventh years are behind in the DADA because you are not teaching us, you are telling us nothing but ministry propaganda. You have used a blood quill, which is illegal to own, let alone use on students, we want you gone, we, the students are supposed to be safe at school, but while you are here we are not." Ron said as he stood by his best mate.

"But I need to know that you are being taught what you are supposed to be taught." He whined at them.

Harry was so tempted to ask the Minister something, but he kept silent, for a few seconds until his good sense left him and he asked, "Minister?" he said, getting his attention, "would you like some cheese with that whine."

The students laughed loudly at Harry's brashness, the parents giving a few chuckles as the Minister was put in the same category as a child whining about wanting a new toy. The teachers standing behind all the students and parents were smiling and most trying not to laugh. Fudge and Umbridge were spluttering in outrage.

Umbridge was the one to get control of herself first and she marched forwards towards Harry and shouted as she pointed her wand, "Crucio!"

Harry's nerves were on fire, he fell to the ground screaming. It took a few moments for people to react and then several hexes were sent to the woman, all hitting their target and sending the woman flying, unconscious to the ground, several feet from where she was.

Draco, Ron and Hermione were at Harry's side, he was mumbling something as he lay there, people started to gather around him.

"Now do you see why we wanted rid of her, a Blood Quill is illegal, yet she used it, Cruciatus cure is illegal, and she used that as well, what is to stop her from using the Killing Curse. We do would rather be in a room with a werewolf on the full moon than within fifty miles of that torturous bitch." Hermione said, her voice panicked as she watched Draco hold their friend, comforting him as Madam Pomfrey was called for.

"I… I… But…" the Minister flustered, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Oh be quiet you useless piece of troll dung." Draco said, he could hear Harry's mumbling becoming more frantic, as it started to get louder.

Madam Pomfrey burst into the room and over to where Harry and Draco were on the floor. She pulled Harry away from Draco. She started to move her wand over him, trying to find out if there was anything wrong with the little ones inside of him, as well as the young man.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the medi-witch and asked, "My babies? Are they alright?" he cried for all to hear.

Shocked gasps were heard from nearby, but Harry didn't care, all he wanted to know was that his children were safe, and that they were unharmed by what had just happened.

"Harry, they are fine, still perfect. Do not worry." Pomfrey said, a gentle smile on her face as she told him.

Draco stood up from where he was sitting next to Harry. "I demand you arrest that woman, and throw her in Azkaban for the rest of her life, I do not want to hear of that… that bitch being free again."

"She was defending my character," fudge defended the vile woman.

"There is nothing to defend when people are telling you the truth, you were acting like a little three year old that couldn't get a new toy in a toy store, you were acting like a spoilt brat. You are supposed to be the Minister of Magic, you were acting more like a troll from the mountains. Now have that woman arrested, or I shall make sure that you will never be in office again when it gets out to the public that you are hiding the return of Voldemort and that you have given freedom to a woman not only to torture students but also the Boy-Who-Lived." Draco argued with the idiot.

The minister just stood there, not answering the young man, who had remind the older man of the boys grandfather, Kieran Malfoy, a man that had been someone to follow, if he had been so inclined, he had tried making legislation to have Muggle born's brought into the Wizarding world two years earlier that they were currently, most pure bloods had not gone for it, seeing that it would contaminate the small pre-wiz schools.

"I… I will take it under advisement." He said, intending not to do as the boy said, knowing that he should keep face for now, but do what he wished when he was no longer there. "Madam Umbridge will no longer teach within this school." He said in a huff.

The students, parents and teachers scowling at the minister as he undid what was done on Umbridge and the two walked out of the Great Hall. Draco looked at Rita Skeeter and they smirked at each other, knowing that if Umbridge was not in Azkaban within a day, news would go out about the Minister letting the woman off, and for what she had done to the young children here at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Nineteen**

What had happened to Harry and the students of Hogwarts was almost brushed aside in the light of something more news worth, the pregnancy of Harry Potter. Only two people made sure that something would be done, something that had first caused a little ripple in a pond and then a tsunami in the ocean. Draco Malfoy and Rita Skeeter would not let what happened be brushed under the carpet, it was not fair to the student that had suffered under the hand of Madam Umbridge, or what Harry Potter had gone through.

**Umbridge Curses Children!**

In my previous article I reported about the appointment of Madam Dolores Umbridge. Yesterday, I was asked by our wonderful Boy-Who-Lived to return to Hogwarts for a second interview. I went to Hogwarts, the day my article went out, during the lunch time of the school, when I walked into the Great Hall expecting to see the children eating their lunches, sitting at the House tables wearing their House Colours proudly.

_Instead I saw every single child sitting on the floor of the Great Hall. Such a shock to see the school united, when most houses would fight against each other, like it was during my own time within the illustrious four walls of Hogwarts. These students were all united under one banner, one cause, and that was to force the dismissal of one Madam Dolores Umbridge, or as the student's nicknames her The Torturer of Hogwarts. I walked towards them and asked, 'What is going on?' I was told by Cho Chang, a seventh year, '_ _we are protesting the appointment of Umbridge, we don't like the way that she is dealing with students, we don't want to see anyone hurt. The only thing we can think of was protesting, so we are staying in the Great Hall until she is removed from Hogwarts.'_

_I liked the idea of a peaceful protest and thought that maybe I could help. So I went to a well know mother, Mrs Molly Weasley and told her what the children of Hogwarts were doing. She too had read the article earlier that day and was fretting over her son and daughter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, as well as someone she has come to love as a son Harry Potter. She blustered off and started the Floo Trees that are set up for parents, Muggles, Muggleborn, Halfbloods and Purebloods all met up with me in Hogsmeade, the time when dinner would be served at Hogwarts._

_We walked through the gates, charms helping the Muggle parents see the beauty that is Hogwarts. We opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in, parents going to their children, glad they were alright, though some shocked to see scars forming on the hands of some. Within moments of arriving the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walked into the room._

_After a few words, which he found out that the Founders of Hogwarts left a rule, stating that if the whole student body feel that they are not learning from a teacher then they can have that person removed, but since it is the Minister that must remover her it has to go to him, and kind letters to him went unanswered._

_The Minister then decided to play the petulant child and whine. Our dear Boy-Who-Lived, in his good humour, trying to make sure that the younger students were not frightened by what was happening around them, retorted when the Minister whine like a little child, 'Do you want some cheese with that Whine.' A most common Muggle phrase told to children._

_Within a moment the 'Crucio' curse was flying towards Harry Potter, it hit and he went down to the ground screaming from the pain that the curse inflicts on the nerves. Several hexes were fried to the perpetrator, Madam Umbridge, she went flying and slumped unconscious to the floor. When Harry was released from the Unforgivable Curse he asked one question to the Medi-Witch that attended to him._

' _ **My Babies, Are they alright?'**_ _This little sentence, this little question sent shock waves round the school, and each waiting for the answer from Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Medi-Witch. The answer was that they were fine and still perfect. Draco Malfoy, now a Gryfindor, told the Minister that Umbridge should be sent to Azkaban._

_What should I find, was that Madam Umbridge was let go, within nothing being done in response to the torture of Students or the Crucio to Harry Potter. So now I write this, to you, the good and kinds people of the Wizarding World._

_Do we let Madam Umbridge get away with this, do we let Minister Fudge get away with hiding the truth about the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of You-Know-Who?_

_**Rita Skeeter.** _

After it had come out and within the hour, Umbridge was in the docks at the Ministry having a trial. The verdict was Guilty on all counts. Her money striped from her and split between those she had hurt, Harry had decided to send his to the only Wizarding orphanage available, they were glad of the donation, people even followed him and gave money to them. Minister Fudge was now facing a trial on his administration.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a week since the truth about Harry's pregnant state had come out, a week of gossiping students, a week of staring and a week of questions from people he didn't even know. He was not the only one to be asked, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and even Draco were being asked, anyone with a connection to Harry were being asked. No one even answered those questions. Within a day of Harry's worried question, papers had started to print.

**Boy-Who-Lived Pregnant!**

**Who is the Father!**

Two headlines which dominated over the last week. Harry refused to say anything. The papers began to speculate, one said it was Ron another said it was Draco. Neither was true, but only a few new the truth and they kept quiet, knowing that it could hurt Harry if they said anything.

Rita Skeeter was once more at Hogwarts at the request of Harry Potter. They sat in a room, quietly, with Harry telling her a story that broke her heart. All the time he was fighting for the student he was going through a pain even worse. With what Fudge and Umbridge had said about Harry's lover Cedric, it was a wonder that this young man, for he was no young boy anymore, was still willing to fight and go forward with his life.

"Thank you for listening Rita," Harry smiled at her, though his eyes were still filled with tears.

"I shall print it, and Harry, I think you are the most bravest and strong willed person I have ever met, and I am sorry for any trouble I caused you last year." She said back to him as they stood up.

"It's all forgiven Rita, you have done a lot these last few days." He nodded to her.

She walked towards him and pulled the young man into a small hug, "I had some time to think about things while I was a bug, Hermione took care of me, but I could have murdered a nice bacon sandwich," she joked a little, "it taught me a few things. Like humility and brought back my joy at finding out the truth."

"Your welcome." He grinned feeling a little better after almost pouring his heart out to the reporter.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was the next day when Rita Skeeter's article came out, and all were looking forwards to it, hoping to gain more insight as to what happened to Umbridge and what was going on with Fudge and his tribunal. What they read instead was something different.

**Harry Potter The Boy Who Loved and Lost**

_Some say it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, I think none would know this better that young Harry Potter. During his third year at Hogwarts he started to go out late at night, seeking out the freedom he feels when high on a broom and racing around the sky. He went out there every night for almost a week, when who should come and join him but young Cedric Diggory._

_It was sometime after the match of Gryfindor Vs Hufflepuff, when Harry almost fell to his death, due to another mistake by Minister Fudge with sending the Dementors to guard Hogwarts. Cedric and Harry hit is off and become close friends during that time, then almost a month later something more came from that friendship, Love. During a little one on one snitch case Harry caught the snitch, and instead of congratulating Harry with words he kissed the young wizard on the lips, Cedric tried to apologies but Harry shut him up with his own passionate kiss._

_Their relationship was kept secret as both wanted sometime for just themselves, though one person did find out, and she helped them hide that magical secret. She too became a close friend. The two left each other in their third year with promises being made to love each other always. When fourth year began and Cedric's name came out of the goblet of Fire Harry was ecstatic for his boyfriend. He knew that the tournament was a way for the young wizard to show that he maybe a Hufflepuff but he was braver than a lion._

_Then, tragedy, Harry would also be competing, Cedric worried for his young lover daily during the tasks. The first task came and went, then the second, both laughing and smiling over who was chosen as their prisoners. Cho Chang, a close friend to them both, and who was thought to have been the girlfriend of Cedric Diggory, and love interest of Harry Potter,. Ron Weasley, Harry's truest friend._

_The day before the Third task, Harry said that he felt something was wrong that something was going to happen. Cedric allayed those fears, and for the first time they both went a little further than necking on the couch. Harry cried while telling me that he wished he could feel the love and devotion that Cedric showed him that night, the only night. For the next day Harry and Cedric were both tricked the cup portkeyed them to the rebirth of Voldemort, where Cedric was killed._

_Harry teared as he told me that he wished that it was himself at one point, but knew that if it were him that died, then two little babies would never be born. I wish him and his children well._

_**Rita Skeeter** _

The Great Hall was once again in an up roar, people looked from Harry Potter and then to Cho Chang. Harry saw a few angry looks pointed at him and within seconds he had rushed out of the Great Hall and to his room, his friends, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Draco following in his wake. Te new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin following them, worried for the pregnant teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Twenty**

It was two days since the article about Harry and Cedric had come out, and Harry was in the room that Dumbledore had given him. He was sitting quietly on the sofa in the living area of the room, holding one of his most prized possessions, a picture that Cho had taken of himself and Cedric, three weeks before the third task. In the picture Harry was standing smiling as Cedric was behind him, every now and then the two would kiss gently.

There was a loud knock on his portrait, and he put the picture down and went to see who it was. He opened the portrait and came face to face with his friends, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Draco. These four had helped to fend of the questions that the other students kept asking. He opened the portrait wide letting them all come in and then closed it.

Harry walked back over to his seat on the sofa. He looked at his friends and could see that there was something that they wanted to know,

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping to prompt them into asking him, what ever it was that was on their minds.

"Well, we know that you and Cedric were together, but we want to know how you two ended up together, I don't think it just happened over night." Hermione said a little smile on her face, "Will you please tell us? I know you told Skeeter, but we want to know everything, if you want to tell us, that is."

Harry smiled at them; he hadn't given too much detail to Rita Skeeter, as he didn't want people knowing everything, especially the Death Eaters and Voldemort, as it could easily be used against him.

"I'll tell you."

_**/Flashback** _

Harry lay quietly in the Hospital Wing, he had no serious injuries, but Madam Pomfrey wanted him to rest over night, to ensure he was not suffering from shock, though Harry did not really see the point. It was night, the darkness in the Hospital Wing giving him a sense of calm; especially after the rest of the Quidditch team had left several hours before. Ron and Hermione had stayed with him for a while, but they two had been kicked out of the Hospital Wing, just before curfew.

Madam Pomfrey was now in her office, he could see the light underneath the door. He heard the door to the Hospital Wing start to open and footsteps walk over to his bed. He looked up into blue eyes and was startled to see Cedric Diggory.

"Hello, Harry, sorry about the match, I've asked to have a rematch, but both Wood and Hooch are saying that it was a fair match, I don't think so though. But I've been overruled. How are you feeling?" Cedric asked in a rush as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay here overnight, and I think if she tries to get me to stay longer I may just have to scarper." Harry smiled up at the older teen.

_**Flashback End\\\** _

"That was what started our friendship, we talked for a few hours, and then he left." Harry smiled as he remembered back.

"He was feeling really bad about the match?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "I don't think he wanted to be the one to wreak my unbeaten record when it comes to getting the snitch." He laughed a little, the other joining in.

"What happened next, I don't think that the two of you just struck up a friendship and were going out with each other so quickly unless there was something else?" Hermione said in a mater of fact way.

"You're right, it was about a week later…" Harry stated.

_**/Flashback** _

Harry was once again flying around the Quidditch pitch, he knew that he should be inside at the moment, knowing that Sirius Black was after him, but at that point he truly did not care, he was feeling trapped, having to stay inside the castle. He was just glad that the Dementors were no longer near the pitch, as that could have caused another problem. A large one.

He was startled when he saw someone fly up to him.

"Hello again Harry, I was watching you, and thought, that is if you don't mind, would you like a one on one snitch case" Cedric asked smiling brightly.

"Erm… sure, would be better than just flying around." Harry smiled back, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Cedric brought out a practice snitch that he had received from his mother and father for his birthday and let it go after setting the parameters for the little one on one.

It was almost a month since the little one on one-snitch games had begun between Cedric and Harry. Harry was flying with natural grace, and Cedric was flying next to him, as they rushed to be the one to get the snitch first. So far Cedric had gotten the snitch seven times, while Harry was leading with nineteen catches, though four of the times they had meet nether had gotten the snitch as it had eluded them for three hours.

Harry put on a burst of speed, keeping himself flush with the broom, and reached out a hand, grabbed the snitch; the two came to a stop and started to descend back down to the ground, Harry could feel the stress of Draco Malfoy and his comments falling away.

"That was brilliant." Cedric said, "how on earth did you get your broom to go faster, its so old," he asked wondering how Harry had managed to get one of the schools twenty year old brooms to outstrip Cedric's newer model, though that was a good four years old.

"I just kept myself flat, flush with the broom handle, it's simple aerodynamics," Harry said, and then laughed as he saw the puzzled look on his friends face, "I'll see if I can get Hermione to find me a book on it, though it would be Muggle."

"That's alright." Cedric smiled back as the two landed and Cedric dropped his broom waling over to Harry. "Well congratulations on making it twenty to seven." And with those words Cedric leaned down a little and gently kissed Harry's lips.

The two pulled back, Harry looking a little shocked, with a blush covering his cheeks, while Cedric was trying not to panic, he didn't want to lose this friendship.

"Harry?" Cedric asked a little unsure of what was going to happen.

Harry looked up into worried blue eyes and smiled, "It's okay."

Cedric smiled back and leaned down for a more passionate kiss, which was returned forcefully.

_**Flashback End\\\** _

"We started to see each other away from the pitch, sometimes in an empty classroom, or in the secluded area near the lake. We still kept with out late night snitch chases. It was about three months after that, when Cho caught us kissing on the pitch after Cedric had gotten the snitch first. We found that having Cho help us, we could spend more time together. She would take a picture almost every single day we would meet." Harry smiled as he reminisced about the past, a hand resting lightly on his stomach.

"Glad I could help, and I like taking pictures. Did you think Creevey is the only mad photographer around here?" Cho teased.

"I'm glad he isn't." Harry said softly as he picked up the picture he was looking at before his friends had come knocking, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the kudos. Please comment and tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was the Halloween feast and for Harry it was one of the hardest days he had gone though, throughout that school year. It was only thanks to his friends that he had managed this far without wanting to run away. But now, he wanted nothing more than to be back a Grimmauld Place, where he would be able to have some peace and quiet without the dirty looks and accusations from the other students.

Harry was the topic of choice once again, this time because of his relationship with Cedric, because everyone had thought that the Hufflepuff was with Cho Chang. Most had come to the defence of the Ravenclaw, from what seemed to be a boyfriend stealer. Some of the other students had been saying some rather hurtful things to Harry as he walked past them in the corridors, and even when he was sitting alone anywhere.

The words had been slowly wearing Harry down, and he was at the point where he was about to break. He was missing Cedric, and was having weird dreams that left his scar hurting and him feeling afraid, yet curious as to where the corridor that he found himself in led to.

He was sitting with his friend; glad that this Halloween Feast everyone was able to sit where they wished. He was sitting with Draco, Ron, Hermione and Cho. Cho was looking at the head table with a look of longing in her eyes. Harry smiled slightly as he realised just who was getting the beautiful witches attention.

"Why don't you go for it Cho? I know he won't be the one to make the first move, it will have to be you." Harry whispered to her quietly.

"I'm afraid. I don't want him to turn around and say no, I don't think I could take it." Cho smiled sadly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Cho, take a chance, I know for a fact that he would love to be with you. He is a werewolf, don't forget they have one mate, and they mate for life. I know it's you, I can see it when I look at you both. You are both longing for the other, don't wait, you never know what is going to happen." He told her, feeling a sad pang in his heart as he thought of the short time he spent with Cedric before the Hufflepuff's tragic death.

"I'll try Harry, I will." She promised as she took a glass of pumpkin juice and took a quick swig of it.

"That is all I ask." Harry smiled as he had a bite of his pumpkin pastry.

"I don't know why she stays near him, Cedric was her boyfriend, and Harry stole him from her, and he is pregnant" Someone whispered behind Harry and Cho.

"I bet she is only near him because she is going to get revenge or something. Maybe she is going to do something to the baby." Another whispered.

Harry hearing those words stopped eating, and just stared into his plate. He did not want to listen to anymore; he jumped up from his seat and rushed out of the Great Hall. Cho turned around to see who it was that was saying those horrendous words. It was a Slytherin and a fellow Ravenclaw that were talking.

"That does it." She murmured to herself and she stood up, climbed on her chair and then onto the table, knocking filled plates and goblets over.

People stopped eating, drinking and talking and all stared at her. When she was sure that she had everyone's attention she spoke, her voice carried around the Great hall, "Harry and Cedric loved one another, they were together even before I supposedly was. I was their cover, so they could spend more time with each other."

"Why would you cover for them?" one girl asked from the small round table near the front of the room.

"Simple, I knew that Harry would have his name splashed about all over the paper, and so would Cedric's they wanted privacy, and peace. But with a reporter hounding them, they would not have the time to be with each other, the privacy to get to know one another better. When I came across them, anyone else could of as well, and found out about their relationship. They wanted to meet more, but being seen together was hard, so I came up with a way to help them. Cedric would meet with me, and then Harry would follow us, hiding as best as he could, to a secluded area," she started to explain, internally wincing as she could make no mention of the invisibility cloak that was in Harry's possession. "I was their cover, I was there to take pictures, I saw the love they had for each other every single day, and I am so grateful to have had that chance. Harry is pregnant, he is carrying the children of his lover Cedric, who is dead, and you lot, you bastards plague him, say some terrible things, he is hurting enough already, finding out that Cedric will never be here to hold his children, will never be able to see them grow up, take their first step, say their first word. Harry needs our support. I am here to support someone who I think of as my little brother. Hurt him again and I will be the one to dish out some pain." She threatened, her warm brown eyes going cold, flashing with anger.

"I second that." Draco Malfoy said as he stood up.

"So do we," Ron and Hermione said as one.

"He helped us get rid of Umbridge, I'm there for him." A first year Slytherin said as she stood up and walked over to Harry's friends.

Others joined in, and soon only the ones that had caused the problem were left sitting down, their heads hanging in shame, and in slight fear due to the looks some of the other students were giving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a while.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Harry awoke with a jolt, for he had once again dreamed of traversing the green hued corridor. He pulled the covers around him more tightly as he felt a chill in the mid November air. The fire in the bedroom of his suite rooms had gone out during the night. He looked towards the window and saw the sun shine through the shutters, the few small rays falling over the lush dark blue rug that adorned the floor before the fireplace.

He cast a quick _Tempus_ finding that it was almost time to get up, so he took a deep breath, to ready himself for the day ahead. He went into the bathroom and showered quickly, the warm water not hot enough for his taste. He went back into the bedroom and rustled through his wardrobe and grabbed one of his uniforms, it looked to be a little older than his other uniforms, but they had all been taken by the elves to be cleaned.

He put on the uniform, and groaned a little as he found the trousers a little tight, but with a spell, which he had learnt off of Draco, he was able to wear them comfortably. He pulled on a robe and looked at himself in the mirror that was attached to the inside of the wardrobe door, glad that he had decided to use a Muggle mirror instead of a Wizarding one. He was not up for the comments about his hair, or the way his trousers were a little tight around the middle.

Harry sighed and placed his hand within his pockets. He felts something in his left hand pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He looked at it and saw familiar handwriting on the back. His name was there, he didn't know whether he should open it and read what was inside, or just leave it alone, afraid a little, he supposed of what could be written inside.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, looking at his name scrawled in Cedric's handwriting. He started to put it back in his pocket when he felt a small movement from his stomach, a flutter of life. He had been getting these strange flutters for a while, but this time it was stronger, much stronger, he thought he felt a little foot pressing from the inside.

Harry placed a hand on where the movement came from and smiled sadly as he spoke softly, "You want me to read it?" in answer he got another movement. "Alright then." He said and then opened the parchment and started to read aloud.

_Dear Harry_

_I write this as I watch you sleep. You look so relaxed and peaceful. We have just spent the last few hours together, in a way that was truly magical, I will always remember this night, and that moment, till the end of my days._

_Tomorrow is the third task, and I know you will do your best, I don't care about the outcome anymore, I did, but not now, all I want is for it to be over, and to be able hold you in my arms once again and to kiss your smiling face. You said that you had a bad feeling about tomorrow, you are not the only one, as I have a niggling feeling in the back of my mind that something is not quite right, but we must go through with the task, when it is all over, we will be together laughing at how stupid and worried we felt about some silly feeling._

_No matter what happens, I am proud of you, and I love you more than I can even say to you, or even write down._

_All my love,_

_Ric_

Harry reread the letter a few times, tears beginning to fall from green eyes. "Oh Ric, they weren't stupid or silly, we should have listened to them."

He remained seated in his room staring at the letter in his hands until Cho walked in the room, thankful that her little brother had given her the password.

"Harry?" she asked as she went over to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"It's from Ric; he must have put it in my pocket before I left in the morning." He replied absently as he showed her the letter but did not let her take it from him.

Cho looked over his shoulder and read the letter, hoping it would give her a little clue as to how he was feeling. "Oh Harry," she whispered as she pulled him close and held him as he let his emotions go fully and sobbed within her arms.

"We should have listened to them," he spoke between sobs.

Cho just held him tighter, not truly know what she could say that would ease the pain her friend was feeling.

"Why? Why didn't we listen?" he continued to beg for an answer. "He should be here."

"Oh Harry," she said once again. "I don't know what to tell you, things happen, all we can do is to carry on and live for those that are not with us anymore. You have two little children coming soon, I know that you will love them with all your heart, but I know that Cedric will be watching over you and them, watching them grow. We may not see him but I know he will be there"

"I know, but I miss him so much, everywhere I go, or where ever I look I see a reminder of him." Harry held onto Cho as he spoke, his voice quiet almost a whisper.

"You always will, but the pain will fade." She said with an understanding tone.

Harry pulled back a little and looked at her, asking, "How do you know?"

"Just before I came to Hogwarts, my little sister Ayame was playing outside, I was with her as well, we went into the small apple grove near our home, and it was usually safe. I loved her to bits, you know. She was always so cheerful and bouncy. It started to rain and we were going home, thunder and lightning, everything. It was so close. A bolt hit the tree we were walking under, a branch fell and hurt her. She was in so much pain, I carried her home, she was so heavy, had to stop a lot, when… when I got home she was… she was dead. She had internal injuries, she bled to death, and I couldn't do anything to save her. I miss her every day, but the pain I felt when she died, and the year or so following has lessened a bit, it will always be there, but I can now look back and remember the fun we had, and the trouble we got into." She answered her voice soft as she remembered the past.

"It hurts to lose anyone, especially those we love." Harry whispered, smiling a little.

Cho smiled back, "Let me tell you about the time we put frogs into my parent's bed…" she said as she started to spin a tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos, I'm so happy that you are enjoying it so far. Please comment and tell me what you all think, I would love to know.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.
> 
> So happy that you are liking this so far!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Harry wondered around the corridors of Hogwarts, they were empty, almost void of all life, unless you counted the numerous portraits hanging on the walls, watching as the pregnant young man walked by. Harry turned another corner, and not looking where he was going bumped into someone tall and lean, he stumbled backwards only to be caught before he could fall onto his behind. Harry looked up and saw the black visage of one Severus Snape.

"Sorry Sir," he apologised as he straightened himself.

Severus looked down at the young Harry and said softly, "Do not worry. Now why are you traversing the corridors so late at night, you do know it is past curfew?"

Harry's eyes went wide, "I… I didn't realise the time, I needed time to think, I don't want to go to sleep, I… I don't want to see Cedric die again." His voice low and wobberly.

"Come with me Harry." He said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him back the way he had come from.

They turned a different corner and went towards the dungeons. Just before they reached the potions classroom, Severus stopped and tapped his wand on several large stones and then said softly, "Nightshade," the stones parted to reveal a plain wooden door, which Severus opened and ushered Harry through.

Harry looked around the living room he had been ushered into and noted the plain crèmes and browns that decorated the place. The couch and chairs were made of worn dark brown leather, and looked comfortable; a wall lined with selves, filled with books was opposite the entrance, while another had a few shelves dotted around holding odds and ends and a few pictures. The fireplace was large and roaring, making the room warm and cosy.

Severus walked past the young boy and sat down in one of the armchairs; he called for a house elf and asked politely, "Can we please have some hot chocolate." The house elf nodded and popped away, and Harry finally finished looking around and walked over to where Severus was. "Sit down Harry." He said, and Harry did as was bid.

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled slightly.

"Severus, Harry, use my name while you are here." He smiled at the black haired boy.

"Thank you Si… Severus." He grinned a little.

The house elf popped back into the room and placed down the two mugs of frothy hot chocolate.

"Now Harry, drink up and tell me what is bothering you so much so that you have taken to wandering the corridors so late at night." Severus suggested softly as he handed Harry one of the mugs.

"Thank you," Harry said as he took the mug and stared at the contents before he start to speak, "I just think about Cedric, everything reminds me of him so much, I am scared, and I feel so alone. I know I'm not, but it feels like it. I'm scared that something will happen to the babies, and I'm scared that I won't know what I am doing when they are born."

"You are overwhelmed by everything, which is understandable. But do not forget, Harry, that you do have your friends and family with you, all of them will be willing to help you." Severus said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I know, and I am thankful everyday for them, for the chance of actually being family with my Aunt and Uncle, I never thought it would happen. But I have family that really are family, if you know what I mean." Harry spoke softly.

"I know what you mean. If there is anything that you want to know, then do not be afraid to ask," he smiled at the young brunette.

Harry looked up, smiled back and asked softly, not knowing if the question would be answered, "How did you and Sirius get together? You don't have to answer, I just wanted to know, Sirius hasn't said anything to me yet, and I know he won't he can be very closed lipped about things."

Severus chuckled slightly and answered, "I do not mind telling you. You know of the incident with the Whomping Willow?"

"Yes, I know of that."

"Well, Sirius realised what he had done, too late of course, but your father saved me. I think none of the Marauders talked to Sirius for a good few months. During that time, I would say he thought a lot about what had happened and what he had to do to make thing right. The first thing on his list was not just to say sorry to Remus but also to me. Remus forgave him, he is a forgiving soul. Then he tried to say sorry to me, I, of course would not take the apology. I wanted nothing to do with the idiot." Severus started to tell his story…

**Flashback**

"I have told you Black, get lost and don't come near me again. I already said that I would keep the wolf's secret," Severus hissed at the Marauder.

"Severus, I really just want to apologise for what I did, I was stupid and I put you in danger, please let me make it up to you." Sirius begged the young boy.

"Leave me alone Black," Severus sneered as he moved around the other and carried on his way to the library.

Sirius stood as he watched the Slytherin walk away from him, "I'll make it up to you." He vowed as he turned and went to his dormitory.

It was a few days later when an owl flew down at breakfast and landed in front of a stunned Slytherin. Severus rarely received mail from home and took the letter off of the owls' leg. As soon as it was released it took a life of its own and in a booming voice, it spoke.

'I apologies once again to the Slytherin Master Severus Snape.

Your Humble Gryffindor Servant.'

Severus instantly knew who had sent the letter and looked over towards the Gryffindor tabled and straight into the blue eyes of one Sirius Black. The eyes looked a little hopeful, but that was dashed when Severus shook his head, got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

It was almost two months since Sirius had started his little campaign to try and get Severus Snape to accept his apology.

Severus had once again fallen asleep in the library while he was studying and woke up after curfew. He quickly gathered his things and started to head towards the dungeons and the Slytherin Dormitories. He was almost there when arms came out of nowhere and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom.

He pulled out his wand and was about to cure the one who had grabbed him when he noted who it was, "Black, what are you doing this time, plan to actually kill me." He sneered.

Sirius looked down hearted at his fellow classmate and shook his head. "No Severus, I don't want to kill you, I don't want to hurt you, and I just want to say I am sorry, I'm sorry I almost killed you. I really am."

Severus looked at the slightly older boy and was about to say something scathing when he stopped. "Why? You have your friend back you have no need to say anything else to me."

"When I sent you after Remus I wanted to scare you, scare you away from him, and it worked, but it hurt Remus a lot, he thinks of you as a friend, or did until then, as you don't go near him, and I am responsible for that. But when I realised that I could have killed you it scared me in a different way that you would expect. I thought a lot that night after James had saved you, to find out why I reacted like that and I realised that I was jealous of what you had with Remus, that I wanted to be the one that you were friends with, but I didn't just want that, I wanted something more than just friendship, would you give me the chance to get to know you?" Sirius asked his voice soft and broken.

"Do you really mean it, or are you playing a joke on me again?" he asked unsure of what to make of this Sirius Black that stood before him.

Sirius looked up and blue eyes met onyx, "I truly mean every word, I want to get to know you as you, not as the sneering Slytherin you show to everyone else."

"Fine, but no one is to find out, not until I feel you truly mean everything." Severus agreed, as he was a little wary of what was going on with the Gryffindor, but something inside told him to take the chance.

Sirius' eyes lit up and he pulled the Slytherin into his arms and held him, thanking him over and over again.

**Flashback End**

"It was the start of a very beautiful relationship." Came a voice from where the entrance to Severus quarters was.

"Black, must you always sneak in here." Severus complained.

"Of course Sevvie." Sirius teased, "Do you think you could actually call me Sirius?" he wondered as he walked over and sat down on the armchair opposite Severus.

Severus snorted and answered, "Only if you never call me that ridicules nickname again."

"Deal then Sev, you have to call me Sirius." The blue-eyed man smirked.

"Irritating fool." Severus growled.

Harry just smiled at the two of them and watched as they snipped at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

' _Harry was once again traversing the green hued corridor, but this time is was different, instead of being himself, he felt lower, sliding along the ground. He could taste in the air a familiar tang, one that screamed to him, one that meant a Weasley was around. He slithered his way along the ground following that tang._

_The door before him opened and he went into a room, one filled with shelves, with orbs of some kind resting on them. He slithered around and came across Mr Weasley, his wand lit with the 'Lumos' spell. Within seconds, Mr Weasley was on the floor, attempting to defend himself against what was attacking him. Harry could taste the blood within his mouth, it was as though Harry himself was attacking Mr Weasley. As soon as it had started it was over.'_

Harry shot up in bed and looked around the room, he was alone in his room, nothing and no one was with him, but still he felt the presence of the snake he had been. He stumbled out of his bed, tripping slight as his did, but keeping his balance. He grabbed a robe and wondered out of his bedroom, through the living room and out into the cold corridors of Hogwarts, hoping to find someone that could help him.

He found a portrait, and woke it up yelling for the lone figure of a man inside the frame to get help. Harry slid down the wall, not able to move anymore from the exhaustion he felt. From his eyes, tears freely fell, his hope that Mr Weasley was fine and that it was all a dream, a horrid nightmare.

It was not long before Harry heard the pounding of feet hurrying towards him. He looked up and watched as Professor Snape and McGonagall ran towards him. "Mr… Weasley… he needs help. Green corridor. Shelves with orbs, hurt, snake." Harry gasped out through his tears.

"Minerva, take him to the Headmaster, I'll go and inform someone to find Arthur." Severus said, knowing instantly that what Harry was telling them was real, and that something had happened. And that any delay could mean the life of someone Harry thought of as a father figure. Severus ran off down the hallway, but not before saying to Harry, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

McGonagall helped Harry to stand and walked him slowly to the headmaster's office. Knowing that as soon as she said the password to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's rooms, the headmaster himself would be woken by an alarm and would be in his office before Harry and herself had made it to the oak door.

"Everything will be fine Harry," she murmured as they walked to the office.

"I… wh…" the shell shocked Harry mumbled as they reached the gargoyle.

"Canary Creams." She said as the gargoyle started to move and she pulled Harry onto the step as it moved around to the top.

"Come in," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, before Minerva could even knock on the heavy door.

"Albus, Harry has had a bit of a distressing night, I could not get much out of him, but it seems Arthur Weasley maybe in some trouble at the ministry, Severus has gone to inform someone to help, and to make sure that everything is alright. Severus seems to think that it is not." Minerva said as she helped Harry into a chair and sat down in the one next to him.

"It is as I feared then, the scar is a link. I had hoped that it was only a small link but it seems to be much deeper." Albus said gravely as he looked over at the young man before him, though he could hardly be called that at fifteen.

"Sir, what happened to me?" Harry asked quietly, finally coming out of his shock.

"The scar that you received from Voldemort is a link between you both, I had hoped, and thought that it might only be a small link, that it only pained you and came to light when he was nearby. It seems as though you can enter him mind, if he finds out about this he will be able to enter yours, and we must not let that happen." The headmaster answered softly.

Before Harry could say a word, Severus burst through the door and into the room. "Albus, Arthur was hurt, snake bites, he is at St Mungo's, the poison from the bites are stopping the wounds from being healed, so he will have to have them stitched the Muggle way, but he should be fine. Molly has been informed of the attack, and wants the children home."

Harry paled at those words, hands resting on his almost six month pregnant stomach.

"Severus, I think we are going to have to have Harry taught Occlumency." the Headmaster said as he looked at the younger wizard. "Minerva, get the Weasley family and take them to Molly, Harry, as you are not direct family I cannot let you go, I'm sorry."

Minerva nodded, got up from her chair and left the room, almost running out of the room.

"Albus, I think it best if I teach Harry Occlumency in a day or two, Harry has had too much of a shock this night to start." Severus said as he took the seat that Minerva had vacated.

"Agreed." Albus smiled. "Harry, you will be given time off from your lessons, the stress you have gone through is not good for you or the children you carry. Take some time to rest; I will have Severus take you back to your room."

The two black haired wizards stood from their chairs and walked out of the Headmasters office and out into the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Will he really be alright?" Harry asked as they walked to wards his room.

Severus looked down at him and smiled slightly, "Yes Harry, he will be. It will, of course, take time to heal, but he will be fine."

Harry looked up and smiled, "thank you."

They walked in silence for a little while until the heard voice, someone crying, and someone ranting. The two stopped as they neared the corner the voices were coming from. A few second later, Professor McGonagall, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George rounded the corner, Fred was holding his little sister as she cried, and Ron was ranting about death eaters. The group stopped when they saw Harry and professor Snape.

"Harry?" Ron wondered as he broke from the group and went over to his best friend.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, unable to look his friend in the eye.

Ron snorted and pulled Harry's chin up, "Thanks. Professor McGonagall told us what happened, and if you hadn't of had that vision, or whatever, and then they may not have found dad until it was too late."

Harry looked over at the rest of the Weasley's and saw the gratitude in their eyes as they looked at him. The pregnant boy gave a trembling smile, as they then continued on their way to the headmaster's office.

Harry watched them go and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Harry, you need some more sleep." The two then continued on their way.

When Harry was lying on his bed, huddled underneath the covers once more, he watched as Severus was about to leave the room.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Harry cried softly.

Severus turned to face the young boy and could see the fear on his face. The Potion Master smiled and went back over to the bed, "I will stay then."

Harry moved over on the bed and Severus sat down, leaning against the headboard. When Severus was sitting relaxed on the bed, Harry moved closer and cuddled up to him. "Thank you, I… just… I… Thank you." Harry mumbled.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, and gently carded a hand through Harry's thick black hair. "Hush child, everything is alright." He whispered soothingly.

Harry's eyes closed as he relaxed under Severus' gentle touch, and the steady stream of words of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Harry walked down to the dungeons and knock on the office door of Professor Severus Snape. It was time for Harry's first, of two Occlumency lessons before the Christmas Holidays. The door opened and Severus motioned the pregnant boy inside.

"Right Harry, first of all, I am going to try and enter your mind, to see if you have any natural abilities in this area." Severus said as he led Harry over to two comfortable looking chairs. "Right, sit down Harry, this will be easier on you, as standing, you may fall, I know I did when I was learning this, as it does sap at your energy."

Harry sat down while Severus continued to stand. "Legilimens," Severus said softly as he pointed his wand at Harry.

'Harry laughed as arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"I told you I would catch you Harry," a voice whispered in his ear.

Harry turned within the arms and said softly as he looked up into the eyes of his boyfriend, "I know Ric, but it was still fun."

"Ah the thrill of the chase, whether in the air or on solid ground." Cedric Diggory smiled down at his young boyfriend.

Harry's eyes shone brightly as Cedric leaned down and captured Harry's soft lips in a passionate kiss. "Love you Cedric," Harry said softly as they parted.

"Love you too Harry, with all my heart." Cedric replied.'

Harry finally pushed Severus out of his mind, not wanting to see the rest of the memory. "No!"

Severus stumbled back from the force that Harry used to expel Severus from his mind. "Harry?"

"I don't want to see that, I can't, it hurts too much." Harry mumbled from his chair.

Severus went to the other one and sat down, he poured the tea he had on hand and placed a little calming potion into it as he then handed Harry the laced cup. "Here drink this."

Harry nodded vaguely and took the cup with quivering hands. "Thank you."

The two sat in silence for a while as Harry drank the tea and let the calming potion take effect.

"Do you wish to talk about the memory?" Severus asked.

Harry looked down at his empty cup and said softly, "we sat down, under the stars, he asked me when I turned sixteen would I consent to being his fiancé, I said yes."

Severus got up and went and sat down on the arm of Harry's chair, he pulled the young boy into his arms and slowly rocked him. "It's alright Harry, that is a good memory of him to hold onto. To always remember that he loved you." Severus consoled the young boy.

"It is, but it hurts,"

"And it most likely will do for quiet a while."

"Thank you. Can we not do that again?" Harry spoke softly as he moved out of his professors arms.

"No we will not be doing that again." Severus said as he got up, walked back over to his own chair and sat down. "I will now have to teach you meditation, to help control your emotions, it will help you when you need to clear your mind. "

"Can you tell me more? Or is there anything that I can read to help me understand this?" Harry questioned, his voice still a little unsteady.

"There is a book, I am still looking for it, as soon as I have found it I will give it to you." Severus replied, then started to tell Harry all he knew about Occlumency, meditation and how to clear the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.

** Chapter Twenty-Six **

It had been a week since Severus has started to help teach Harry Occlumency. Once again Harry was in Severus quarters, after finishing explaining a little more about meditation, and practicing it a little. Severus had also found out his old book on the subject and had given it to Harry, who was to read ready for next week.

Harry had been a little down once again thinking about Cedric, and the fact that he would not see the children that Harry was carrying.

"Let's have something to drink before you go back to your dormitory." Severus said as they went over to the chairs and sat down, a cup of tea for each of them was on the small end table as well as a plate of chocolate biscuits.

"Thank you." Harry said softly as he sat down and took one of the delicate china cups.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked he could once again see the depression creeping within Harry's bright green eyes, dulling them slightly.

"Cedric, I know it has been a long time, but to me it still feels as though it was only yesterday. I don't think I will ever get over his death." Harry mused.

"Hmmm," Severus murmured as he got up off his chair and wandered into another room.

He came back after a few moments and handed Harry a pendent. It was platinum, a leaf design; it was on a delicate chain. "What is this for?" Harry asked as he took the pendent into his hand.

"It is an Ivy Leaf Pendent, ivy is associated with good luck and protection from evil spirits. It was a gift I gave to my mother for Beltane many years ago, just before she died she told me to take it and to give it to someone who needed it. I think that is you." Severus said as he cleaned the end table next to them, putting the biscuits and tea onto the floor.

"What are you giving it to me?" Harry wondered.

Severus took the pendent from Harry's hand and placed it on the end table. "Right, I am going to teach you a new spell, one that I hope will help you. My mother thought me the spell as well, my father was a Muggle, he loved me to bits, he didn't care that I was magical, he was proud of me. He died when I was sixteen, my uncle was a Death Eater, and killed him on Voldemort's order. They threatened my mothers' life, I was to join the Death Eaters or she would join my father in death. She died four years ago, still missing my father, and I still do as well." Severus reminisced a little. "When my father died, I felt as though I was forgetting him, so my mother gave me this ring," he said showing Harry a signet ring that was on his little finger, it has a scripted S in gold, with the background being onyx. "This belonged to my father, a gift from my mother to him on their twentieth anniversary. The spell was to bring forth all the feeling I had for my father and pour them into the object being cast at. It also pulls forth the love of the one you are casting for, it pulled everything that my father felt for me into the ring as well as the love I felt for him. I did the same for my watch, with my mother, when she died. Now I am going to teach you."

"Okay," Harry smiled a little.

"Right, to cast it you will be drawing a heart with the tip of your wand. Then you think of everything you ever felt for Cedric and say Recolligo Sensus Diligo(1), it means to gather feelings of love. Right I want you to say the spell, Recolligo Sensus Diligo," Severus said.

"Recolligo… Sensus… Diligo," Harry said slowly making sure to pronounce the words clearly.

"Correct. Shall we try it." Severus praised.

Harry nodded and drew a heart shape with the tip of his wand slowly, as he spoke the spell, "Recolligo Sensus Diligo" and remembered all the love he felt, and still felt for Cedric.

A white glow formed at the tip as Harry drew a heart, when it was complete it rushed to the Ivy Leaf and glowed brightly for a few seconds before settling down.

"Well done, a perfect cast." Severus smiled. "Now pick up the pendent and touch the leaf, close you eyes and concentrate on it."

Harry did as he was told and picked up the pendent, touching the leaf and closed his eyes. Harry gave a sad smile as he felt the love come from the pendent, he felt his own emotions and then he felt the ones from Cedric. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his professor and said, "Thank you," a few tears making their slow way down his cheeks.

"You welcome, don't ever forget, that Cedric Diggory's true feelings for you are in that pendent, along with your own now." Severus told him, as he summoned an Elf to get some more tea, and a few sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Gather Feelings of Love
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, I love them all. Please comment and tell me what you all think.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Harry stood in the doorway leading to kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He looked in and it hurt, to see a family, all together. Mr Weasley sat laughing, his arm in a sling and a few bruises on his face, as the twins played out some sort of scene for their father. Ron and Ginny stood by their fathers' side, and Mrs Weasley was trying to get the twins to stop. He started to turn, to leave the room and to leave the family to their time together.

"Harry." Came the soft voice of Arthur Weasley.

Harry winced a little, put on a brave face and turned once again to face the loving family.

"Oh, Harry dear." Molly smiled at him as she walked to him and pulled the pregnant wizard into a warming hug.

"Hello." Harry said quietly.

"Thank you." She said as Harry felt dampness on his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said, unsure if it was the right thing to say.

She pulled back, her eyes a little red. She was about to say something when she looked past Harry and to someone that was standing behind the pregnant brunette.

"Harry," came a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and smiled as he came face to face with his godfather, "Sirius," he smiled and he went and held the older wizard.

"We know that your Aunt and Uncle wanted to see you this Christmas, because of the situation with Voldemort, they will be coming here for Christmas Eve and will leave on Boxing Day." Sirius told the young wizard.

"It's okay. I get to spend it with those I consider family." Harry smiled back.

Sirius led him into the kitchen and sat down near Arthur, who was beaming at the both of them. "Thank you Harry." Arthur thanked Harry.

"Yes Harry," one of the twins said as both turned to the fifth year.

"Thank you." The other finished. Ron and Ginny both smiling at their friend, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Anyway, let's get the dinner started. Harry you stay there," Molly said as she went over to the cabinets and started to poke around for something for dinner. "Ron, peel these." She said as she handed him a bag of potatoes. "Ginny, start with the veg." She told her only daughter as she pointed over to a counter where she had levitated a pile of vegetables. "Fred, George, no more horsing around. Go get some meat from the pantry."

All four Weasley children rolled their eyes at their mothers' orders, and did as was bid, Arthur smile at his family. And was about to make a comment.

"Arthur, quiet. You can set the table, when things are done." She smiled. "Sirius, find something for all of us to drink. Remus, Severus and Draco will be here in an hour. And Harry dear,"

Harry looked at the motherly woman and smiled, "Yes Mrs Weasley." He said, as he was about to stand up and do whatever the wonderful woman said.

"Sit down and take it easy." She smiled happily as within seconds the hard chair Harry was sat in turned into a nice comfortable armchair. "Your six months now, get as much rest as you can. Before you know it they will be here, making a fuss and demanding you time all the time." She told him.

Harry laughed, as the other around him pouted at his 'Special Treatment' by Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. My feet are killing me for some reason, and my back." Harry grinned.

"Oh don't worry about that dear, that is normal. Unfortunately, that will most likely stay that way until they are born. I hope my kids are being good to you, you shouldn't carry that heavy school bag in your condition."

Harry laughed as he looked at Ron and Ginny's wide eye expressions. "They haven't had much of a chance, as Draco has been helping me all the time. He even gives be a nice massage when my back is really hurting. And a foot massage too."

The twins came back into the room with the meat that was for tonight's meal, and said as one, "what this about a massage?"

"Draco has been very kind too Harry, now why can't the four of you be the same." Molly scolded.

All Weasley children once again rolled their eyes at the beloved mother, and didn't say a word, in fear of bodily harm; well the ears are a part of their bodies.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was Boxing Day, and Harry had said goodbye to the Dursley a few moment ago and was once again sitting in the kitchen with the Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, Severus and Draco. Cho had been there during Christmas day, but was spending the rest of the holidays with family. Cedric's parents had stopped by for a little while, just to drop off a few presents for Harry. Hermione had been at a family reunion in Ireland with her family, and had not been able to come to Grimmauld for Christmas.

Harry walked into the living room; the room was now cleared up of all the dust and old decrypted furniture, and was once again looking like it did before Sirius left the family home. He could see that the Weasley's had gone off to see some family, and only Sirius, Remus, Severus and Draco remained in the house. He went and sat down on the comfortable chair that he had claimed as his own after he found that the chair helped ease the aches and pains in his back. Harry had a feeling that Molly Weasley had charmed the chair to do so, but had not been able to get a confession out of the motherly woman.

Harry sighed as the ache that had been bothering him for most of the day eased. The four occupants in the room looked worriedly over to the pregnant teen. They were beginning to worry for the teen, as the stress of the last few months, since starting back at Hogwarts. From the business with Umbridge, who now sat rotting in Azkaban, to the trouble with the newspapers and the students when they found out about the pregnancy, and not to the unfortunate incident with Mr Weasley.

"Christmas has been good this year." Harry smiled, his eyes closed to the concerned looks around him.

Sirius smiled, and said softly, "Yes it has, finally being able to spend it with my family."

The other three in the room smiled with him nodded their agreement, losing three concerned looks.

Harry laughed, "Well at least I was not at Hogwarts this year. Nice to get away for at least one enjoyable holiday. Though now that the Dursley have changed their ways, maybe the summer won't be so bad, that is if I have to go back."

"That Harry, we don't know." Severus said, a little apprehensive, especially as Harry would have had the children by then, would the young teen be able to cope in the Muggle world.

"This place is creepy," Draco murmured.

Sirius and Remus looked at one another and laughed, "it was a lot worse during the past summer, you could move with all the things in this rotten place. We had at least cleaned it up a little before you arrived."

Draco looked at the two friends and asked, "Oh, was there anything interesting here?"

"If you consider biting doxies, and all manner of foul beast then yes, if not then no." Severus snipped.

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing; with Harry giving a few quiet titters as the three remember back to a few days before Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting in the library doing a little of his homework, he had barely done any while he was at the Dursleys. Not feeling to good had put him off after a few written words. Ron and Hermione had gone to Diagon Ally to gather school supplies, he had asked Mrs Weasley to gather his, as he had not felt like going, he was once again in the newspaper being lorded as a delinquent teen, and was not up for the staring that would happen if he had gone himself._

_Severus walked into the room, and watched for a few moments as Harry was doing his homework, and walked over to the comfortable looking armchair._

_Severus sat down and, "ARGH!" he screamed, sounding much like a banshee. Severus had jumped up and was holding his bottom, dancing around the room._

_The scream had startled Harry so much, that he himself had screamed and had spilled his inkpot all over his almost finished transfiguration homework._

_The two screams had brought the other two occupants of the house running, to see what had happened to make Stoic Snape scream. The scene that Sirius and Remus had walked into was one where Harry was laughing, and poor Severus was rubbing his sore behind, after a rather nasty doxy bite._

_"I hate having that blasted salve put on. I can't see what I am doing." Severus grumped._

_"Don't worry Severus I'll help you there." Sirius volunteered for a most thankless task._

_Severus turned and scowled at the grinning man and replied, "You Sirius Black are not going anywhere near my ass."_

_"Been there done that." Sirius grinned before bolting out the door, before a rather strong, bright red hex could reach him._

Flashback End

Remus had finished telling the small tale, one again laughing. Severus just scowled at the lot of them.

"Did Sirius help you out?" Draco asked with small grin.

Severus snorted and said nothing, though a small red tinge could be seen gracing his pale face. When Draco looked over to Sirius, he could see a bright-eyed grin on the other man's face. Sirius noted the look and nodded his head. Draco laughter joined the others, as poor Severus blushed in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around.
> 
> Here is a short chapter for you all!

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It was New Year and Sirius and Severus were in the living room, sitting comfortably on the couch. It was almost five in the morning, but the two wizards were still up, while the rest of the household were sleeping off the effects of a very late night, and a little too much cheer, for the adults in the house. The two were still drinking; though now they were drinking Ogden's finest.

"How is Harry truly doing at Hogwarts, when I first saw him when he got here he looked so worn out, like at any moment he was going to collapse." Sirius questioned him.

Severus sighed as he took a small sip of the burning liquid, "He has been worn out, and he avoids the Great Hall most of the time, so I do not know if he is eating what he needs. I know that Draco, Miss Chang, Miss Granger and the younger Weasleys are all standing behind him and helping him as much as they can."

Sirius looked a little disheartened at the words, but had brightened a little by the fact that his Godsons friends were standing beside their friend when he needed them the most.

"Has he come to you to talk at all?" Sirius asked wondering if his godson had confided in the potions master.

"He has, he has told me about missing Cedric, and has talked about it a few times. He is having a hard time getting over his death, and being literary exiled to the Muggle world for that time, without the normal support network of close friends, has made it somewhat harder for him to confide in people." Severus explained.

"That is all?"

Severus shook his head, "No, he has worries about the babies, he is frightened about something happening to them, along with the stress that the Dark Lord heaves on him, especially since finding out about the link between them, has made things a lot worse."

"How are you?" Sirius asked concerned for his friend.

"I... I feel useless, since I have been found out to be a spy, I feel as though I have nothing left to give towards the winning of this war." Severus said as he looked down into the glass of Ogdens he held between his hands.

Sirius moved a little closer and brushed the hair that had fallen into Severus' face away so he could look his friend in the eyes. "You still have a lot to offer, you are helping to train Harry in defending himself against the mind attacks that Voldemort is doing. I know of no one else that could do so."

"And what about when that is done, and Harry is proficient in Occlumency, I am once again worthless to the Order." the potions master said as he looked away from the silvery grey eyes.

Sirius looked down for a moment, before reaching out to the prickly potions master and placed a comforting hand on Severus arm. "Your not worthless to me."

Severus smiled slightly, "Maybe, Sirius, maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the brilliant comments and kudos. And while I would love to bring Cedric back, I can't do it. I did have notes for a sequel to this, I don't know if I will ever get around to it. Please comment and tell me what you all think of this story!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, have been busy writing my new Sherlock fic, Which will start to be posted after April.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Harry laid in his bed, weary from the Occlumency lesson he had just finished with Severus. His friends were going to be joining him in a little while, to try and get him to relax and have a little fun, without thinking about Voldemort or the war that was brewing around him. He rolled over onto his side and rubbed his back a little, the niggling aches and pains that had plagued him for the last few months had worsened since coming back to Hogwarts.

Harry sighed and tried his best to ignore it, and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted to sleep, exhaustion setting in from all the things he was trying to keep up with.

Cho was the first to arrive at Harry's set of room, and gave the password to the lonely knight guarding the door. She thanked the Knight and went in. She walked through the living room, noting that Harry wasn't there. She was about to go into the bedroom, when the door opened once again and in walked Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Afternoon Cho, how was your lessons?" Draco asked as he spotted the Asian teen.

"Erm... they were good, we had defence last. Re... Professor Lupin was helping me with the Patronus Charm. He is going to give me a little lesson tomorrow evening." she blushed as she almost slipped and called the professor by his first name.

The other three shared a knowing look between them, all knowing of the mean trick that Harry and Sirius took part in over Christmas to get Remus and Cho together. They had followed with their threat and locked them in one of the small rooms, with a special charm on the door that would not let them out until they had kissed.

"Nice to hear you are getting along with Professor Lupin." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah." Cho said with a dreamy smile.

Ron was just about to comment when he heard a cry come from Harry's bedroom. The four looked at one another with a worried frown and rushed into Harry's bedroom.

Harry lay on his side, clutching his swollen stomach, tears running down his cheeks and small quiet sobs echoing through the room ever few moments. Cho and Hermione rushed over while Draco ran out of the room and to the fire place to fire call Madam Pomfrey, Ron following him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Cho asked softly as she sat at the head of the bed and did her best to comfort her friend.

"Stomach... hurts," he cried in between broken sobs.

"It's okay Harry, Draco and Ron are getting Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said, not knowing what to do to comfort her friend, her eyes were wide as she spotted some blood on the covers.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey waltzed in, brandishing her wand and shooing Cho and Hermione away from the bed. Her Wand whizzed over Harry, small lights flickering at the end of the silver birch wand. With a worried frown she opened her big back of potions and took out three of them. A light blue, a forest green and a sunshine yellow.

"The green is a general pain reliever, the blue a blood replenisher and the yellow a calming draft." Poppy said as she helped Harry to swallow each one.

Harry lay silent and calm after letting the potions take effect. He looked up at the Matron and asked softly, his voice taking on a sleepy tone, "What happened?"

Poppy looked down at him and sat down next to him on the bed, as she used a cleaning charm on both teenage wizard and bed covers. "A placenta abruption. The placenta has come away from the womb lining," she answered.

"Are they okay?" Harry's tone went down, fearful for his children.

"The placenta belongs to the little girl, she is not getting everything she needs, but unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help her, hopefully she will be alright, but we will only know for sure when she is born." Poppy said sadly. The little baby girl was now in danger of dying.

"Please, there must be something that will help her, to make sure that she will be alright." Harry pleaded, as the other four teens looked at one another and went over to help comfort the young pregnant teen.

"It will be okay Harry," Ron said as he joined Poppy on the bed.

"Don't worry Harry; she is a fighter just like her fathers." Draco said softly as he sat at the head of the bed and gently stroked Harry's hair out of his face.

Harry looked over to the blond haired teen and tried to drum up a weak smile. "Thank you Draco." He whispered.

"Right, all of you out, since I'm here, I'm going to give him a proper check up." Poppy said as she got off the bed and started to shoo all the others out of the room.

Draco looked at the medi-witch and glared, as though to say 'I'm not leaving him on his own when he is feeling this vulnerable.' Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding and left Draco be, as she finished getting the others out of the room, though each of them protested and said that they would remain in the living area.

"Harry?" Ron called before he was pushed out of the door, "I'll get Remus for you?"

"And Severus." Harry murmured to low for Ron to hear.

"Ron, he said get Professor Snape as well." Draco called out, telling the red head what Harry had said.

Draco sat back down in his previous place on the bed and let Poppy check the pregnant wizard over. She was at it for a good half hour before she let her wand stop moving for more than a few seconds. The two teens looked up expectedly at the wizened medi-witch and waited for her to start talking.

"Well, other than the abruption, at the moment both of them are fine. The little girl is in no distress at the moment, you on the other hand, Harry, have high levels of stress and the beginning of severe exhaustion. No lessons for the next week, no special ones with Severus either or anything else. You are to take it easy, bed rest preferably, but knowing you, you'll be up and about most of the time, so try at least to limit your activity. Draco I will want you and the others to help keep him rested, the abruption was mainly caused by stress." She explained to them both.

"So they are truly alright at the moment?" Harry asked once again, making sure.

"Yes they are both healthy. Would you like a picture done of them both? They are both in the perfect position for me to get one of the two of them." Poppy suggested smiling at the young teen.

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Yes please, thank you so much."

Poppy gave a little chuckle, she quickly raised her wand incanting a few words as a bright pure white light left her wand and entered Harry's swollen stomach before coming out and created a piece of parchment with a picture forming on it. "Would you like more than one copy?" she asked.

"Yes please. One for Remus, one for Severus, one for Sirius and one for the Diggory's, and one for my friends and the Dursley's," Harry smiled as he stared at the picture.

Draco and Poppy both laughed as she made copies of the picture for Harry's family and friends.

"They look beautiful," Harry said as he took hold of the picture.

"That they are." Draco smiled. "The others should be outside in the living room waiting."

"Then you can go out there and give them these." Poppy suggested as she handed a load of pictures to Draco and shooed him out of the room.

"I will. See you in a bit Harry," Draco said as he walked through the door to the waiting people on the other side.

"Harry, I will be coming every other day now, to check up on you, I want you on as much bed rest as possible, I will be monitoring the babies until it is time, when I lift the bed rest, I still want you to take it easy. So only lessons, and you will be able to have meals here permanently. I am thinking about having another student move in with you, to make sure you follow my orders." Poppy said softly as she settled next to him on the bed. "You have a choice of who you want Ron or Draco?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know Ron enjoys being in the dorm, Draco is still new there, and is not feeling too comfortable in there. I think they should be asked who wants to come," Harry said yawning.

"I will do then, now get some sleep Harry," she said as she gently stroked his head and soothed him to sleep.

As soon as Harry was asleep she went into the living room and took Ron and Draco to one side.

"Right I need one of you two to move in with Harry, he will need someone around to make sure that he rests as much as he can, meals will be taken here and not in the Great Hall." Poppy told them both.

"I will, I know you like spending time in the dorm during the night. I don't at the moment, but that is because I am used to only one other in the room when I sleep." Draco volunteered.

"You sure, I don't mind what so ever, as I will be there for Harry when he needs me." Ron said.

"I'm sure," Draco smiled, glad that he could get out of the dorms; they were a little too noisy for him.

"Alright then. Draco will be moving in with Harry then, when shall we do it?" Ron asked the medi-witch.

"I will get a house elf to gather your things and bring them here, while I will tell another that another bed will be brought into the bedroom." Poppy told them.

"Right," Draco said as the two teens moved away from the medi-witch and went over to the two girls to tell them what was going on. Poppy went over to the two professors and told them what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, I love them all. Please comment and tell me what you all think!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a while.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in getting the next chapter up, but for the last month it's been one thing after another to bog me down and almost to lost my love of writing. The only thing that kept me going is a new fic, which I will be posting either next week or the week after.
> 
> We are to move house, which I am looking for a new place to live, we said goodbye to our dog Tabby, she was just gone 13. I've had a cold and a slight chest infection again, thankfully nothing like over Christmas. And other bits and bobs that kept cropping up.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Thirty**

It was the beginning of March and Harry's due date was at the end of the month, he was looking forward to the day when he would be able to hold on to his children instead of seeing them in the pictures he has gotten Madam Pomfrey to do every few days. The placenta Abruption he has suffered a few weeks ago has had an effect on the little girl, she was not getting enough nutrients to her, so Harry was taking daily doses of nutrient potion to try and help her.

He was only going to half of his classes, and was continuing doing a few lessons a week with Dumbledore for defence against the dark arts. Though they mainly took place in his rooms, and having Draco around was a bit of a drag according to Harry, as he had mother hen tendencies that came out in full force as soon as he moved in.

He was once again down in the dungeons have an Occlumency lesson with Severus, he had almost mastered it, but when Voldemort was truly excited he was able to get though to Harry's dreams, and had even had visions during the day when he was awake, causing him to collapse.

"Right Harry, let's try meditation again." Severus said as both he and Harry were on the soft plush rug in front of the fire. "Close your eyes and drift back to your garden."

Harry closed his eyes and let his mind relax and drift to the garden; it was mostly a wonderfully filled garden with blooms everywhere. There was a small patch that was desolate, that is where the connection to Voldemort was. Harry once again started to build a dome over the desolate patch of ground. He had to do this almost every night as Voldemort was always trying to break through.

Severus watched as Harry built his walls once again, he could see the visible signs that Harry was relaxing a little every second as he did so. It was almost an hour later when Harry opened his eyes; he saw Severus sitting across from him and smiled.

"It's done, I used bricks and metal this time, I hope that it will work and keep him out." Harry smiled as Severus stood up and then helped the eight-month pregnant teen up off the floor.

"Good to hear, well why don't we have something to drink and then I think Draco will be here with your friends to get you back to your room." Severus smiled as they went over to the two comfortable chairs and sat down, picking up the readymade tea.

"Thank you." Harry said as he took a sip of the hot liquid.

"How are you at the moment?" Severus asked as he took a sip of his own tea.

"I'm fine, tired, but that is to be expected. And if Draco doesn't leave me alone for more than a minute when I am in my rooms, I may just scream." Harry said a crooked smile on his face.

"He has been like that since he was a child, he saw any animal hurt he would mother it to death, I know that he wants to be a healer. I had a cold the once, when he was only seven, and he took it upon himself to try and heal me. He tried to make some chicken soup; unfortunately the chicken he used was in the bowl still. Alive and well." Severus told the young wizard.

"Oh dear. Well at least I've had no chicken soup." Harry laughed joyfully.

"Well, he has gotten better; at least he knows how to cook now, as he made me teach him as soon as he could get away from his father long enough, he as about twelve then." Severus smiled as he remembered.

"I love to cook; don't get much chance to do so here though." Harry said softly. He may have been made to cook for his relatives, but he did enjoy it.

Severus was just about to say something when he saw Harry grimace and clutch his stomach. "Harry?" he asked worriedly as he jumped from his chair and grabbed the cup that was about to fall from Harry's right hand.

"It's okay, it's gone." Harry smiled, the pain gone from his eyes. "Been like that for most of the day."

Severus looked carefully at Harry, and then thought back to the last hour and a half, he remembered seeing Harry grimace while he was rebuilding his walls, though he had thought it was because Voldemort was trying to enter Harry's mind. "Harry I think you might be in labour." He said slowly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I can't be, I' m not due for another four weeks."

Severus watch as Harry grimaced once again. "Harry, your having twins remember, and don't forget that sometimes, well almost all the time they come early."

Severus got up and helped Harry to his feet, and took him over to the fireplace and flooed them both to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy, can you please cheek Harry; I think he might be in labour." Severus said as he hurried Harry along to a vacant bed and let him rest on it.

Poppy looked up from the first year she was dealing with and rushed over, whipping her wand around Harry's sitting form. "Harry, you are in labour. Now lie down and relax. Severus go and get the numbing lotion and sterilisation kit, then inform his friends what is going on then come back here, I will be needing you help." She said as the results came back. "Harry I will be doing a caesarean, it would be too stressful on your daughter to be born naturally, she is in slight distress."

"Okay," he mumbled, praying quietly, "please let her be alright."

Fifteen minutes later Severus was standing near the head of the elevated bed and Poppy at the middle. She had sterilised the area and Harry's stomach, and had rubbed the numbing lotion on it. The tip of her wand was lit a deep blue because of the scalpel charm. She started with her incision in the abdomen, cutting through skin and muscle, to reach the delicate womb that lay underneath.

She carefully made an incision in the womb lining and opened it up; she saw one of the babies and gently pulled the small child out. She cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Severus, "Severus go clean him up." She said as the little boy took a breath and cried for all to hear.

"Congratulations Harry, you have a healthy baby boy." Poppy smiled as she placed her hands back inside of Harry.

She felt around for the other baby, and found her. She gently pulled her out, and was horrified to find the umbilical cord wrapped around the tiny baby's neck. She quickly cut it, and noted that the baby was still not breathing. She used the resuscitation spell over and over again, and after a minute the child took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. She scanned the child quickly, noting that she was smaller than her brother, but thankfully the cord had not done any damage, though she was a little weaker than her brother.

"Severus, take this little girl and clean her up as well." She told Severus as he finished with the little boy.

He walked over and took the little girl, and did as he was told.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, worry lacing his voice.

"She is small, and weaker than her brother. But I am confident that she will be fine." Poppy said, as she started took out the placentas and banished them.

She cleaned Harry up and healed the incisions she had made. She banished the separator that stopped Harry from looking at his stomach while she was working and gently helped him to sit up, placing soft and fluffy pillows behind him.

Severus walked back into the curtained off area and placed a swaddled baby in Harry's waiting arms. "This is your son. He weighs in at 5lb and 3oz. He is very healthy, and has a loud set of lungs on him." Severus smiled as he then left the new father to retrieve the little girl.

Harry stared at the little red scrunched up face, he stroked a soft finger over the check, undoing the blanket that was wrapped tight around him, Harry checked the little boys' fingers and toes. "He is so beautiful." He murmured quietly.

"Yes he is," poppy agreed as Harry wrapped the little boy back up, "give him here a second you have someone else to meet."

Harry looked up and saw Severus come back into the curtained area with another bundle in his arms. He handed the little baby boy to Poppy. Severus bent a little and handed the little girl to her father.

"She is 4lb 6oz, a little weak, but she will soon get stronger. Her lungs are fine. Though not as loud as her big brother." Severus smiled as he watched Harry check the little girls' fingers and toes, just like he did with his son.

"I think we should let the others in to see you." Poppy said as she gently rocked the little baby in her arms.

Harry nodded in agreement, and Severus went to tell everyone they could come in.

The Weasley's, the Dursley's, the Diggory's, Hermione, Draco, Cho, Remus and a scraggily mutt walked in to the Hospital Wing. The dog transformed as he got to the bed, and the others all gathered around Harry and Poppy.

"Well, have you got names for them?" Hermione asked as she cooed over the little girl.

"The little boy is Evan Cedric Potter. Ron, Hermione would you to be godparents to Evan?" Harry said as he looked at his two friends.

"Oh we would be honoured Harry." Hermione gushed.

"Love to mate," Ron gave a lopsided grin.

"This little princess is Sakura Ayame Potter. I hope you don't mind Cho?" Harry said softly as he looked at someone he thought of as a sister.

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Cho smiled as she looked down at the little girl in Harry's arms. She looked up and saw questioning looks from her friends. "Ayame was my sisters' name; she died before I came to Hogwarts." She explained a little, not going into detail.

"But that is a Japanese name, I thought you were Chinese?" Hermione asked curiously.

"My father is Chinese and my mother is Japanese. I had the Chinese name, and my sister a Japanese one." Cho answered with a smile.

"Oh, so Harry, who are godparents to Sakura?" Hermione asked.

"Cho, Draco, would you be Sakura's godparents?" Harry asked them both.

"It would be an honour." Draco said as he watched Evan being passed from Sirius to Remus.

"Same, I would love it." Cho smiled happily.

Harry let Cho take the little girl, she held her gently as she talked a lot of nonsense. Harry smiled; his heart was warm and filled with love. He looked to the window, as a solitary tear fell; he just wished that Cedric was there at that moment, to see his children.

Harry took hold of the Ivy Leaf pendent and closed his eyes, just to feel the love from Cedric; he just hoped that he would be able to show that love to his children as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the Comments, I love them all. Please enjoy this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up). And putting up what I am currently working on or why things are late, or going to be late going up.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

It was a week after the twins were born, and it was time to create an Athame for them both, to use during ritual magic and weddings. Harry didn't know about them, and was only told after the twins were born, when Molly asked when he would be making them. Harry had been told that he already had one, made when he was a week old.

Harry had asked about Muggleborn's and how they get an Athame, as they were not part of the Wizarding world. Molly and Albus had explained that when Muggleborn's are first contacted they are taken to one of the specialised centre of magic. They make them with both parents, if possible nearby.

Harry was in the ceremonial room in Grimmauld Place. The place had only cushions on the floor for protection, there were a few that were designed only for babies to lie on. Sirius, Severus, Caitlyn and Amos were with him, as grandparents, Ron and Hermione were there for Evan and Cho and Draco for little Sakura.

Harry sat in the middle of the room, with Severus and Sirius behind him and to the right, with Caitlyn and Amos behind him on the left. Sakura and Evan were in front of him, lying on the cushions facing away from him and towards their respective godparents.

Godparents and grandparents were only every at this little ceremony when the child was a baby. They were there to help guide the baby into using their magic. Only a parent was needed when they were older, as they could cast the magic themselves when older.

"Right, Harry, you know what you are doing now?" Sirius asked from behind him.

"Yes, just about, I didn't know about anything of this." Harry smiled as little as he set out his Athame that Remus had retrieved from his vault.

"I, Harry James Potter, father of Evan Cedric Potter and Sakura Ayame Potter, call upon Ye Lords of the watchtowers of the East, South, West and North, ye Lords of Air, Fire, Water and Earth. I do summon, stir and call you up to witness our rites of creation and help us in our task." Harry said softly, as he drew his own Athame around the circular room from where he was seated; as he pasted the four candles standing at the points in the room they lit and glowed brightly.

Harry put down his Athame and brought out a cloth and laid in by Evan, it contained several different metals, and gem stones and well as wood from various trees, and bone from various animals.

"I ask his Godfather, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Godmother, Hermione Jane Granger to help aid Evan with his magic, I ask his Grandfather Sirius Orion Black, and Grandmother, Caitlyn Valerie Diggory to guide in his task of creating an Athame." He said formally.

"We accept the task, so mote it be," all four responded as one.

They got up and using one corner each they picked up the cloth carrying the items, and brought it over Evan, who lay calmly watching what was going on. They each had a corner in their left hand; in their right was their Athame's.

When they were in the right place Harry brought his Athame and gently touched Evan's forehead to get the little baby boy to use his magic. Within moments, because of the room, Evan's magic became visible and drifted up. Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Caitlyn had their Athame's over the middle of the cloth, as though to make a focus point for Evan's magic.

Within moments of Evan's magic pooling in the cloth, three items started to rise from the rest. The metal was platinum, most Athame's were made of platinum, the only other metals used in Athame making was bronze, silver and gold. The Platinum stood for water. The wood was Sequoia, symbolising wisdom, strength and endurance. The last was the gemstone; it was an Amethyst, for protection and power. It gave a clue as to how Evan would grow.

At the magic swirled around the three items, they slowly came together and started to form the jagged knife, the solid cylinder wooden handle and the perfectly centrally placed gemstone. Within moments the Athame was finished and stayed floating until Harry took it within his hand. Evan's magic receded and everyone sat back in their places.

"Thank you for helping my child in his task. I know scribe the name of Evan on the handle of his Athame in the Elder Futhark Runes. May it lead him in good stead, and forever be beside him in life and love and the hereafter. So Mote It Be," Harry said as he started to inscribe the runes into the handle.

When Harry finished, the others in the room said as one, "Blessed Be, Evan, son of Harry and Cedric."

Harry took the cloth and wrapped everything back up. He then brought out another cloth bundle. It had the same items in as Evan's did. He opened it up and laid it out ready, like he did with Evan's.

"I ask her Godfather, Draco Aiden Malfoy, and Godmother, Cho Meiying Chang to help aid Sakura with her magic, I ask her Grandfather Severus Rowan Snape, and Grandfather, Amos Gideon Diggory to guide in her task of creating an Athame," Harry asked the other four participants in the room.

"We accept the task, So mote it be," they all said as one as they then got up and took their positions with the cloth of items and their Athame's creating a focal point.

Harry had to be the one to get Sakura to start, it would usually be Cedric, because it was a girl, Harry was seen as the mother, as was Severus, as he had carried a child at one point. Harry as the mother would deal with Evan. He placed his Athame on her forehead and waited a few seconds for it to trigger her magic, sure enough it started to rise and go to the cloth being held above her.

Three items floated up, this time the metal was gold, meaning fire. The wood for the handle was Juniper, symbolising strength in healing magic, cheerful and hardy. The gemstone was a moonstone, for healing, power and luck. They waited a few moments as the metal shaped itself into a straight triangular blade, and the handle formed a T shape. The gemstone settling at the convergence point of the T. Harry took the finished Athame and let Sakura's magic receded back into the child. Everyone retook their places and waited for Harry to continue.

"Thank you for helping my child in her task. I know scribe the name of Sakura on the handle of her Athame in the Elder Futhark Runes. May it lead her in good stead, and forever be beside her in life and love and the hereafter. So Mote It Be," he said as he started to inscribe the six runes.

When he had finished, just like before, they all said as one, "Blessed Be, Sakura, Daughter of Harry and Cedric."

"Guardians of the East (South, West, North), Powers of Air (Fire, Water, Earth), we thank you for joining in our circle and we ask for your blessing as you depart may there be peace between us now and forever. Blessed be." Harry said as he circled his Athame in the opposite direction to when he started the ceremony. One by one as he pasted the lit candled they went out.

Harry packed away anything left out, Hermione took Evan in her arms, while Draco picked up Sakura. They left the room and went back to the kitchen to feed the children and themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I love and adore them!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up).

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

It had been a month since the birth of Sakura and Evan and Harry was once again sitting in the Potions Classroom. The twins were at a newly redecorated Grimmauld Place, with Sirius and Cedric's parents looking after them during school time, and then coming back to Hogwarts during the night time, so Harry could spend as much time as he could with them.

He looked forward to every night when he would spend time with the twins. Sakura had black hair, which was everywhere just like her daddy's, and bright blue eyes. Evan also had black hair, which was more controlled, but had his daddy's emerald green eyes.

Harry wrote down the potion from the board, they would be making a light healing potion. He was almost finished when his head felt as though it was splitting open. His hand reached for his scar and felt something warm and liquid. He pulled his hand away and saw blood.

Harry was just about to speak, to tell Severus that something was wrong when his world went black, and he fell from the high stool.

" _Do you think you could escape us Sirius Black, we have you, and then we shall have the brat you call a godson," a hissing familiar voice spoke as he walked around a captured Sirius._

" _Harry is too smart for that." Sirius replied, though Harry felt that there was something wrong with the voice._

_Harry looked around the room, noting that it was the same place he had dreamed of when Mr Weasley was attacked. The shelves filled with all the glowing orbs, he looked closer at one of two of them, and saw initials on them._

" _Oh he will fall for it, just to get you back, you, someone precious to him. I already took that Diggory boy from him, and I didn't even know he was precious to the boy." Voldemort hissed with glee._

" _He won't," Sirius bit out, his voice hard and cold._

" _Yes he will, Crucio!" Voldemort shouted._

_Sirius screamed in pain. Then Voldemort stopped the curse, then started to again after a few seconds, he repeated it over and over again, until Sirius was laying on the floor, no longer able to scream. Harry cried and shouted for his godfather, but he couldn't hear._

" _Crucio!" Voldemort shouted once again._

This time Harry felt the curse rip through him.

Harry opened his eyes slowly as he came round, he was laying on the soft mattresses that Harry recognised it as his favourite bed in the Hospital Wing. He looked around and saw that there was no one nearby; he was alone in the room. He got up and shakily got out of the bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He made his way to Severus' rooms, he needed to get to Sirius, and he knew that he would need someone to go with him.

It was twenty minutes later when he arrived outside of Severus' quarters. All he could hear within his mind were the tortured screams of his beloved godfather. Harry pounded on the frame, shouting for Severus to answer. A moment later the door opened and Harry rushed in.

"Harry?" Severus said concerned.

Harry looked up, "Sirius, he has Sirius. Please you have to help me get him back, I can't lose him too."

"He has not got Sirius; I talked to Sirius not five minutes ago. He is fine, nothing has happened to him." Severus said as he went to the young man and brought him closer to try and comfort him.

"Want to talk to him." Harry said in between his dying sobs.

"Alright," Severus said as he let go of the upset teen and went over to the fire place. He reached into a pot on the shelf and took out some powder and threw it into the flames. The flames went a green then settled to a reddish haze. "Sirius Black 12 Grimmauld Place." He called out.

Within moments Sirius' head was in the fire. "Hello again Severus, didn't think I would get to see you twice in one evening." He joyfully said when he saw Severus.

"Harry wants to talk with you." Severus said, a threat of a smile trying to make its way on his face.

"Harry?" he questioned as he looked around a little and spotted his godson nearby.

"Siri, I thought he had got you, I thought…" Harry broke down into sobs once again.

"Sev, I'm coming through." Sirius said as his face disappeared from the flames and seconds later, he stepped through the fire and into Severus living room.

Harry rushed over and wrapped his arms around his godfather.

"What happened Harry?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his own arms around the young teen.

"I thought he had got you, Voldemort, I thought I was going to lose you as well." Harry mumbled.

"I'm here and fine, and so are the twins, they are with Amos and Caitlyn. We are all fine." Sirius reassured him.

"I just needed to make sure. I don't want to lose anyone else." The small teen said softly.

"We understand Harry." Severus said as he placed a comforting hand on Harry's back.

They stood silent for a few minutes. Harry moved back from them both and smiled. "thank you."

"Right, I am going back, Amos, Caitlyn and I were in the middle of a game of poker. Well just beginning one." Sirius smiled. "I hope Pomfrey hasn't noticed that you are gone."

"How?" Harry frowned.

"Severus told me you were in there again." He answered.

"Goodnight, once again Sirius, I must get Harry back, before she does noticed. It is not a pretty sight when she finds a patient missing from their bed." Severus said his own mouth upturning just a little.

"Night." He said as he went and grabbed some Floo powder and flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

Severus led Harry back to the Hospital Wing; both glad when they got there that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found.

"Sleep, Harry, as you have seen, Sirius is fine." Severus said as he watched Harry get back into bed and settle down under the covers.

Harry lay on his left and was soon fast asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, so happy that you like this one.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a bit.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

It was four days after Harry had a vision where Sirius was supposedly capture by Voldemort, when, as students sat in class, the castle rumbled around them. Students looked at one another, each frightened, each having an idea what maybe happening around them, or soon will be. It was only seconds later when another rumble was heard, and then a voice echoed around the school.

"All student return to dorm room, repeat all students return to dorm rooms." Dumbledore said load and clear through the school using the special charms that aloud his voice to travel so far.

Harry sat in Transfiguration rubbing his scar, he knew what was happening, he knew Voldemort was attacking the school. He got up with the rest of his class as they made their way out of the room and toward their common rooms. He walked in and sat down on the vacant couch in front of the fire.

"Harry?" Draco said softly as he sat next to the teen.

Harry looked up from the fire as the castle rumbled once again, "It's Voldemort, he is here, attacking the school. I should be out there with them, not in here, I want to fight, I need to fight."

"No Harry, you will stay here," Hermione said sternly as she sat on Harry's other side.

"I can't just sit here, if I do then… I don't know, I just can't sit here while others are risking their lives." Harry grumbled as he stood up and started to pace.

"Harry, don't worry, they will be fine." Ron smiled as he sat on the arm of the couch next to Hermione.

Harry continued to pace, then stopped dead, his eyes unfocused as though seeing something that no one else could. "No!" he yelled then ran through the portrait.

Ron, Hermione and Draco jumped up and ran after him. They reached the Great Hall and stopped, Voldemort had Dumbledore at wand point, something encircling the wizard, wrapping him tighter and tighter as the seconds ticked by. Sirius and Severus were over at one side, fighting side by side; five Death Eater's fighting against them. Other teachers were spread out around the Hall, none seeing the plight that was facing Dumbledore.

Harry rushed over to where the dying man was struggling against the ropes that bound him from head to toe. The only thing that could be seen was his blue eyes and bits of his beard. Harry waved his wand, not even bothering with using a spell, and the ropes fell away, Dumbledore falling to the floor gasping for breath.

Voldemort swung round to face the charging fifteen year old. "Potter," he spat as he lifted his own wand and threw a spell towards Harry.

Harry lifted his own and shouted one back, and just like the time in the grave year the wands connected.

"You won't win Potter, give up, and I may spare your friends." Voldemort yelled.

"I will never give up!" Harry shouted as he poured all his love for his friends, his family, his children, into the spell he had thrown at Voldemort. And pushed it all the way to Voldemort's wands.

The song of the Phoenix was heard once again, the Death Eater's could be seen cringing away from spells, suddenly losing. Members of the Order and others fighting the Dark, suddenly smiled. Their hearts filled with courage and hope. Their fighting techniques became more refined and quicker.

Moment's later ghostly figures once again started to come out of Voldemort's wand. Most were people that Voldemort had killed during the year between his resurrection. Then a familiar face came out of the wand, Cedric wisped through the air and floated by Harry. Then Frank came out of the wand, followed shortly by Harry's parents.

"They are beautiful Harry, this is it Harry, the end, you can do it, I believe in you, as do others." Cedric smiled at the teen.

"I'm sorry," Harry pleaded quietly.

Cedric smiled brightly and said, "there is nothing to forgive, don't forget to live Harry, live for me as well."

"It's time Harry, we are so proud of you; we love you, and tell that idiot of a godfather of yours congratulations." James winked at his son.

"He won't understand that James. You'll know when to say that to him." Lily chuckled a little.

"When we say end the spell, and cast the spell you learnt off of Severus, but pour all you love into it, for everyone, living and dead. Only love can destroy such hate that he has inside of him." James told his son.

"Harry I love you, I always will, take care of our children, and make sure to tell them, that even though I am not there, I am always watching over them, and you." Cedric smiled once again at the brunette.

"I love you as well Cedric, I miss you so much." Harry teared.

"It's time Harry, get ready." James said as all the spirits around him got ready.

"Now!" lily shouted.

Harry let go of the spell and just like before, the spirits rushed towards Voldemort, stunning him. Harry raised his wand once again, and thought of his family and friends, present and past. He smiled serenely and said softly as he drew a heart shape with his wand, "Recolligo Sensus Diligo,"

The white glowing heart rushed towards Voldemort, just as the spirits disappeared, and the phoenix song finished. It his him directly in his chest, where his own heart lay.

Voldemort screamed, and screamed as a white glow engulfed him, then suddenly, nothing, no sound from anyone within the Great Hall. All were staring at the white light in the middle of the room. A few seconds later a loud bang was heard and the white light disappeared and Voldemort stood still, unaided for a few seconds and then turned to dust, right before everyone's eyes.

It was over, Death Eaters scrambled towards the exit of the Great Hall, but Order members were to quick, and all of them were quickly stunned and bound, ready to be taken to the Ministry for trial. Sirius and Severus walked over to Harry, along with a number of other people, after they captured the remaining Death Eaters.

"Was that James and Lily?" Sirius asked as he looked to Harry.

Harry looked at his godfather and smiled a little, "Yes, it was. They wanted me to give you a message, congratulations."

"What for? For getting back together with Severus?" Sirius wondered.

Harry smiled and said, "I don't know."

Severus smiled at them both and spoke softly, "I think I know."

"What?" Sirius turned to his lover.

"You're going to be a daddy in about five months." Severus smiled.

Sirius eyes went wide and then rolled back into his head as he fainted.

"Congratulations Severus." Harry grinned as he went and hugged the potion master.

"Thank you Harry, I think we need to move him," Severus suggested pointing to the prone man lying on the floor.

Harry laughed, for the first time since witnessing Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection he felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos, so happy to see you enjoy this!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to get back to this, been a little busy with the house and sorting it all out.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

It was a month after Voldemort had been vanquished, and the remaining Death Eaters that were not at Hogwarts that fateful night, were now awaiting trial with the rest of them. Harry had secluded himself to his rooms, class and Severus' quarters. He avoided everyone except for his friends and family. He had even gotten permission to spend the weekends at Grimmauld place to be with his children.

Sirius had taken to staying at Hogwarts, as he was spending as much time as he could with Severus, since the pregnant man wanted his lover nearby as much as possible. He had been given a partial pardon until the trial of Peter Pettigrew, when he would be given a full pardon. He was only free because he had taken part in the final battle along side the order.

Severus walked into the Great Hall, his stomach showing underneath his flowing black robes. He was five months pregnant, and people were all asking to feel his stomach, to try and feel the child that lay within. No one but Sirius and Harry had been able to so far. Severus walked to the Head Table and sat down in his usual seat, Sirius was next to him smiling happily.

"What are you smiling about this time?" Severus groused as he looked at the food on offer.

Sirius gave a big grin and said in a sing song voice, "Nothing,"

Severus looked down his nose at him and snorted, "That, Sirius, is a lie."

"Fine I've been shopping in Diagon Alley; it's not a crime is it?" Sirius sighed.

"Not the last time I check, but I will consult an Auror just to make sure." Severus said, finally putting some Sheppard's Pie on his plate.

"I was getting a few things for the baby. I found this toy too, I thought it was funny, it was Muggle, but it's been charmed a little." Sirius smiled as he put the toy on the table in front of Severus. It was a dinosaur, a deep purple colour with a patch of green on the belly, its eyes beady and black. "Press his right paw." Sirius instructed.

Severus gave a put upon sigh and did as he was told and pressed the dinosaur's right paw. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, wont you say you love me too?"

"That is one of the most disturbing things I have ever heard, let alone seen." Severus said, one eyebrow rose in question of Sirius' sanity.

"It isn't finished yet, press the left paw, I was able to recorded a little message." Sirius said gleefully.

Severus did as he was told once again, dreading what the little dinosaur would do next.

"Severus, I have a question to ask," came Sirius' voice from the toy, as the words were spoken, the green belly of the toy lowered to reveal a small box. "open the box."

Severus shook his head and turned to the grinning man next to him, "What is your insane mind telling you to do?" He picked up the box and opened it; he blinked, and then blinked again, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Sirius asked as he took the platinum ring with an emerald setting, from the box and went down on one knee.

"Your serious aren't you?" Severus asked.

Sirius smiled and said, "Yes, that is what my parents called me, now are you going to answer?"

Severus rolled his eyes and then smiled, "Yes, why not, I shall join you in your insanity."

Sirius put the ring on and then jumped up and down shouting for all to hear, "HE SAID YES!"

Severus shook his head and said softly, "What have I let myself into."

"OH, I have to go tell Harry." Sirius rushed out of the great hall after landing a passionate kiss on Severus unsuspecting lips.

"Congratulations Severus." Albus said, his voice was a little gravely still from the strangulation that had occurred a month ago, it was taking its time to heal.

"Thank you Albus." Severus smiled as he turned and looked at the dinosaur that was still standing with its belly open in front of him. "What to do with you." Severus frowned, then smiled manically and pulled out his wand. "Verto atra" and with a flourish of his wand the purple and green dinosaur was now all black. Severus admired his work and said with satisfaction, "Much better, maybe I will keep it and let the baby have it when they are older."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, so happy that you are liking this one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Harry sat across from Rita Skeeter in one of the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. He was finally doing an interview, it had been over two months since the battle, and Harry was still isolating himself from the public. Sirius, Severus and others had all told Harry that it would be a good idea to do an interview sooner rather than later, even if he only ever did one, as long as he had the maddening clamour for a piece of him would ease, allowing him to try and get back on with his life.

"It's good to see you looking so well Harry." Rita smiled as she sat across from the Hero of the Wizarding World.

Harry smiled, "It is nice to see you as well. Shall we get on with it?" Harry asked.

"If you want, we could always have a bit of tea first." Rita smiled as she poured them both some tea.

Harry looked at the witch and saw that she had changed, her make up was not so heavy on her face and the funny looking glasses had gone. She looked more professional, more focused on her work. The quick quotes quill she had was gone, replaced by the one she used herself.

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the offered cup. "Right, shall I just start telling you what happened or are there some questions that you want to ask?" he asked helpfully.

"Why don't you tell me, and if there is anything I want clarified I will ask," she said with a gentle smile, as she got ready to write.

"Well, you most likely know about the castle and when Voldemort attacked, I didn't want to lose anyone else, so I rushed down to the Great Hall, I knew Voldemort was there. Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort had him, bound in rope, from head to foot. He was dying, I distracted Voldemort and helped Dumbledore. Voldemort shouted a spell so did I, and our wands connected." Harry started to recount the final battle.

"Connect?" Rita asked.

"Voldemort and I had brother wands, they connect. When they did a phoenix song sounds in the Great Hall. The spirits of those that Voldemort had killed came out of his wand when I pushed the spell into his wand. Cedric, my parents and any other he had killed came out. They told me they loved me and were proud of me, and said that I had to use the spell that Severus Snape had told me." Harry continued after he answered her question.

"What was the spell?" she then asked, wondering what could be strong enough to vanquish a powerful Dark Lord.

Harry smiled, "Well, not so long before Christmas, I was feeling really down, I was missing Cedric, I was pregnant at the time and I just wished I could have shared the experience with him. Severus saw this and taught me a spell that would put my feelings for Cedric into this pendent," he answered as he showed her the pendent that hung around his neck, "the spell also gathers the love from the other person, in this case it was Cedric's love for me. So when ever I touch the pendent I get the love I felt for Cedric, and Cedric's love for me."

"A beautiful pendent." She smiled at the little story.

"I used that spell, I gathered all the love I had for my friends and family and sent it to him. It killed him. Only something that strong, that much love, could destroy, and get rid of such evil hatred." Harry finished explaining, telling her what his parents told him.

"You have a lot of love to give Harry," Rita smiled.

"Tha…" Harry began as the door to the room blasted open, knocking Harry chair to the floor as the door bashed into it, sending Harry across the room.

In the doorway was a woman that both Harry and Rita recognised, Dolores Umbridge. "Hello Mr Potter." She said with a scowl.

"Umbridge," Harry growled as he started to stand up, having a little difficulty as the chair was still on his a little. "Why are you out? You should still be in Azkaban," Harry demanded to know.

"Why, dear Cornelius knew I was in the right with the way I treated you, you are a thorn in his poor side, one that needs to be gotten rid of." Umbridge smiled gleefully.

"That idiot is finished, he wont be in power for much longer, the Ministry is have a reform, starting with Fudge and his never ending quest for power." Harry told her, knowing that he was right, as Dumbledore was in the process of getting the Minister of Magic impeached, for his shady dealings with Death Eaters and underhanded way when dealing with the war, he said never existed.

"Your lying, why would anyone what to get rid of him, he is the most wonderful Minister we have ever had." She simpered a little as she talked about Cornelius Fudge.

"I'm not, he is on his way out, no one likes him anymore because of his mishandling of the war. It did cost lives, people want and need answers." Harry said with conviction.

"LIAR!" Umbridge shouted as she brought up her wand and pointed it at Harry and shouted, "Diffindo!" she shouted, pouring all her meagre power into the spell.

Harry's eyes went wide as the spell rushed towards him. Neither noticed Rita until the spell hit her. She had jumped in the way of the spell that was heading for Harry's head. The spell his her across the left side of her chest and her arm, she brought up her right arm, her hand holding her wand.

"Stupefy!" she shouted as she shot the spell at the other witch.

The spell hit Umbridge before she could react to it and went flying out of the doorway and crashed into the wall opposite.

Harry rushed to Rita's side and pressed down and the wound on her arm and Rita's uninjured hand and arm pressed across her chest, hoping to stem the flow of blood from each injury. Within seconds they both heard pounding of feet coming up the stairs.

"Harry, Umb…" Sirius started to shout as he rushed up the stairs. "Oh you already know." He added as he saw the unconscious Umbridge, as he reached the top of the stairs a couple of doors away

"Sirius get help, quickly, Rita is hurt badly." Harry yelled to his godfather before the wizard could reach the doorway.

"Alright," he said as he went running to call for help.

Remus ran into the room and knelt down, he pulled out his wand and start to use a few healing charms and blood clotting charms to try and help, though they only helped a little at stall the flood of blood.

A few minutes later pounding of feet sounded on the stairs, Sirius ran into the room followed by a Healer, two Auror's followed behind them to take Umbridge back into custody. The Healer got to work on Rita and gave her potions, moving Harry and Remus out of the way as she worked.

Sirius came over to Harry and Remus and asked, "Harry, what happened?"

"Umbridge came in, started going on about Fudge letting her go, she wanted me dead, she shot a slashing hex at me, but Rita jumped in the way and stunned her. Sirius, she saved me life, that hex was aiming for my head." Harry said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Right, I'll tell the Auror's and Remus, take Harry home." Sirius said as he left the two and went over to the Auror's and the now awake and silently ranting Umbridge were standing.

"Remus, I want to stay, I need to know she will be alright," Harry pleaded as he looked down at the witch still laying on the floor.

"Don't worry Mr Potter, Miss Skeeter, will be fine, a few days rest and she will be right as rain as the Muggles say." The Healer looked up and smiled.

"Harry, I'm alright, I'll be in St Mungo's for a day or two then home free. I hope we will be able to finish another time?" Rita said as she scowled at the Healer as she was made to drink yet another nasty tasting potion.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Harry, perfectly sure, now go home to those babies of yours." She smiled once again at the young wizard.

Harry nodded his head and turned to Remus and the two walked out of the room, passing Sirius, the two Auror's and foaming at the mouth as she ranted and raved under the silencing spell she was under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, so happy that you are enjoying this so far.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Severus was eight months pregnant, and he was finally getting married. He had demanded and pleaded with Sirius to have a small wedding and to have it before the baby was born. The had decided it would be happening at Hogwarts, since it was the summer holidays, and the 17th of August seamed like the perfect day to have the wedding.

Sirius had been given a full pardon at last, as Wormtail had been questioned and the truth could no longer be denied, and the fact the Fudge was out of a job and waiting until he would be tried, but because he was once the Minister, he was allowed to go free, and was not in custody, yet.

Sirius and Severus had decided on a traditional Wizard Wedding, with a Priest and Priestess, though they had to find substitutes for the Mother and Father. Albus had stepped into the role as Father of the Severus, and Molly Weasley had gladly accepted the role as Mother of Sirius.

It was two hours before the ceremony and Albus and Molly were out by the lake getting the area ready. Molly was setting up the alter ready to be used, on the raised platform that Albus had already created, she covered the alter with an embroidered cloth and set the God and Goddess candle upon it. She placed a candle in each of the four cardinal directions. To the west she placed the wedding chalice, to the east Cord, to the north the rings, and to the south a Unity candle.

While Albus scattered soft cushions around the floor for guests to sit on. Making sure that they would be between the inner Circle and the Outer Circle. Sakura and Evan were spending the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they had both jumped at the chance to see them and look after them. They were going to be taken care of by Hermione and Ron during the ceremony.

The High Priest and Priestess arrived to begin the casting of the inner circle. The main wedding party, Severus, Sirius, Harry, Remus, Draco, Arthur, Molly and Albus, were all to join in with the casting, to add strength to the inner circle, the outer circle had been cast earlier in the day by Albus and Molly.

The Priest and Priestess went to the raised platform and kneeled in front of the alter, each carried a bowl of something, along with an incense burner. The lit the burner, and set it on the alter in the middle.

The Priestess put the bowl of water on the alter, she delicately placed the point of her straight edge Athame in the water and said strongly, "I exorcise thee, O Creature of Water, that thou cast out from thee all impurities and uncleanliness of the world of phantasm; in the names of the Lord and Lady." She took out her Athame and took the bowl in her hands.

The Priest then places a bowl of salt onto the alter, placing the tip of his jagged Athame into the salt, then he said with conviction, "Blessings be upon this Creature of Salt; let all malignity and hindrance be cast forth hence from, and let all good enter herein; wherefore so I bless thee, that thou mayest aid me, in the names of the Lord and Lady."

After he had finished, he took the bowl of salt and poured it into the bowl of water. The Priest then stood up and joined the others out side where the barrier would be between the inner and outer circles. She placed the bowl on the alter, filled with salt water, and took up her wand.

The Priestess stood and drew her wand around her starting from the east and going around clockwise to the north, leaving a gap between north and east, as she did so she said softly, her voice lilting a little, "I conjure thee, O Circle of Power, that thou behest a meeting place of love and joy and truth; a shield against all wickedness and evil; a boundary between men and the realms of the Mighty Ones; a rampart and protection that shall preserve and contain the power that we shall raise within thee. Wherefore do I bless thee and consecrate thee, in the names of the Lord and Lady."

She then lowered her wand and went over to where the others were waiting to come into the inner circle. She went to the Priest and allows him entry with a kiss, whispering, "Blessed be."

The priest then turned and took Albus by the hand, placing a kiss on his check, then whispering, "Blessed be."

One by one the wedding party were allowed entry with a kiss and a whispered Blessed Be, with Molly being last to enter. The Priestess the finished closing the Circle when all were within. She went over to the alter and picked up the bowl of salt water and handed it to Remus. He took the bowl, and starting in the east went around the Circle, sprinkling the water as he went.

As he went he spoke softly, "Black spirits and white, Red spirits and grey, Harken to the rune I say. Four points of the Circle, weave the spell, East, South, West, North, your tale tell. East is for break of day, South is white for the noontide hour, In the West is twilight grey, And North is black, for the place of power. Three times round the Circle's cast. Great ones, spirits from the past, Witness it and guard it fast." he then went to each member of the wedding party and sprinkled them one by one, he then sprinkled the Priestess last, and she took the bowl and sprinkled him.

The priestess smiled at him in thanks and then turned to Molly, she gave the motherly witch the incense burner to take around the circle.

Molly took the burner and went around the circle saying, "Black spirits and white, Red spirits and grey, Harken to the rune I say. Four points of the Circle, weave the spell, East, South, West, North, your tale tell. East is for break of day, South is white for the noontide hour, In the West is twilight grey, And North is black, for the place of power. Three times round the Circle's cast. Great ones, spirits from the past, Witness it and guard it fast."

As Molly finished going around the Circle, the Priestess gave Arthur a candle to take around. All the while he was doing so he was smiling as he said, "Black spirits and white, Red spirits and grey, Harken to the rune I say. Four points of the Circle, weave the spell, East, South, West, North, your tale tell. East is for break of day, South is white for the noontide hour, In the West is twilight grey, And North is black, for the place of power. Three times round the Circle's cast. Great ones, spirits from the past, Witness it and guard it fast."

The candle, burner and bowl of salt water was back on the alter and the three rejoined the rest of the wedding party. All of them took up their Athame's and faced to the east.

As one they chanted, "Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the East, ye Lords of Air; I do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard the Circle." As they finished the Priestess drew, with the tip of her Athame, the invocation pentagram for Air.

They then turned to the south and said, "Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the South, ye Lords of Fire; I do summon, stir and call you up, to witness our rites and to guard the Circle." The priestess drew the invocation pentagram of Fire this time.

They then faced west, and again as one they spoke, "Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the West, ye Lords of Water, ye Lords of Death and Initiation; I do summon, stir, and call you up, to witness our rites and to guard the Circle." Once again the Priestess drew the invocation pentagram of Water.

Facing north, they said, "Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the North, ye Lords of Earth, Boreas thou gentle guardian of the Northern Portals; thou powerful God and gentle Goddess; we do summon, stir and call you up, to witness our rites and to guard the Circle." She then drew the last, the invocation pentagram of Earth.

The Circle casting was complete.

The Priest and Priestess went over to the alter and faced north, "Lord and Lady, I invite you to please be present at this Rite of Marriage, So Mote it Be."

"So mote it be," the rest of the party said softly. With those words the God and Goddess candle lit brightly.

The group was wearing loose white trousers, with Molly wearing a flowing white skirt. All wore a version of a poets shirt, with the ruffles at the front. Molly was wearing a lose blouse, with long overflowing sleeves. None wore robes yet, but would be soon as they were about to be handed out. They had been placed in plain paper behind the alter, ready for the Priest and Priestess to give out.

The Priest and Priestess went and picked up the packages for Sirius and Severus.

The Priestess went over to Sirius and said, "You have robes of Gold, you are the sun, the day."

The Priest then went over to Severus and said with a smile, "You have robes of Silver, you are the moon, the night."

After handing them over, the Priest and Priestess said together, "you are night and day, with out one the is no other."

Sirius put of his robe as Severus did the same, they then each picked up a wreath.

Sirius went first and said as he placed the wreath on Severus head, "This is White Heather and Lily of the Valley, signifying that you have made my life complete and you have returned my happiness to me."

Severus smiled and said as he placed his own wreath of Sirius head, "I to have made one of White Heather and Lily of the Valley, signifying that you have made my life complete and returned my happiness to me."

The Priestess then went and picked up another packages, "Harry, you have robes of blue, bringing to the relationship of your friends, Health, Peace and Understanding."

The Priest picked up another and said softly, "Draco, you have robes of black, bringing to the relationship of your friends, Wisdom, Pure Love and Success."

"Remus, you have robes of green, bringing to the relationship of your friends, Luck, Prosperity and Growth." The Priestess said with a happy smile as she handed over the plainly wrapped robe.

"Arthur, you have robes of red, brining to the relationship of your friends, Passion, Fertility and Courage." The Priest then said.

The Priestess then picked up the last package she would be giving out, "Molly, as substitute mother of Sirius, your robes are pink, bringing Unity, Romance and Happiness to your sons relationship."

The Priest then picked up the very last package and said smiling once again, "Albus, as substitute father of Severus, your robes are purple, bringing Power Sentimentality and Healing to your sons relationship."

After they had all put their robes on the other guests to the wedding started to arrive. They entered the outer circle, all finding a cushion to sit on while they witnessed the wedding. Colin Creevey had been asked to take the pictures of the wedding whenever he wanted. The rest of the wedding party sat down on the white cushions within the inner circle.

The Priest and Priestess stood on the raised dais and faced the crowed before them.

The Priest took a step forwards and said loud and clear, "As friends and family of Severus and Sirius, we welcome you here today. Come join the celebration of this, the most mystical of unions between a man and a man."

The Priestess then stepped forwards and said with a strong clear voice, "For that which is truly eternal is a binding of life and love. It is more than just flesh to flesh, it is mind to mind, feeling to feeling, soul to soul, in this world and the next. Sirius and Severus ask you to celebrate this joyous uniting with them now.

"There are many elements that make up a marriage, let them be called forth." The Priest said as he indicated the four attendants to go and do their part in the wedding.

Harry, Remus, Draco and Arthur went to their corresponding areas by the table.

Harry spoke first in a clear voice. "I am north, the symbol of earth. Know and remember that this is the element of law, of endurance, of the understanding which can not be shaken. I bring to your wedding the power of steadfastness." He then walked to the north point of the Circle.

Draco went next saying with a gentle smile, "I am East, the symbol of Air. Know and remember that this is the element of life, of intelligence, of the inspiration that moves us onward. I bring to your wedding the power of mind." Draco then walked to the east and stood facing the alter in the middle of the Circle.

Remus was next, "I am South, the symbol of fire. Know and remember that this is the element of light, of energy, of the vigour, which runs through our veins. I bring to you wedding the power of will." He said as he then walked to the south point and stood facing inwards.

Then it was Arthur, "I am west, the symbol of water. Know and remember that this is the power of love, of growth, of the fruitfulness of the earth. I bring to your wedding the power of desire." Then stood in the west, three meters from the circle's center.

Sirius, Severus, Molly and Albus, were still seated on their cushions, watching with smiling eyes as the four attendants did the Quarter rites.

"These two who are joined in love now have the desire to make their bond a matter of record, so that all the world and the society in which they live may witness it, and lend to them the support of their hearts and minds." The Priest said after the four had finished.

The Priestess smiled, "For the thoughts which arise in the hearts of us all are not mere fantasies, but real things; and each person who witnesses this marriage creates a part of the structure which strengthens the bond between these two who love each other."

"And so in token that this, your marriage, is not just a casual joining, I ask that some member of your family speak for you." The Priest then said as he looked to Molly and Albus to continue.

"I, Albus, speaking as the father of the groom, declare that Sirius shall henceforth be welcomed into the community of our family and friends. May our love and welcome strengthen the bond between them." Albus said with a welcoming smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"So Mote It Be," the Priest and Priestess said as one.

"I, Molly, speaking as the mother of the groom, declare that Severus shall henceforth be welcomed into the community of our family and friends. May our love and welcome strengthen the bond between them." She said in that welcoming motherly voice.

"So Mote It Be," they said once again as one.

Harry, Remus, Draco, Arthur, Molly and Albus were let outside the circle and sat down on their waiting cushions.

Sirius and Severus move up to the dais as the Priest and Priestess stood behind the alter. Sirius and Severus picked up the God and Goddess candle that were burning brightly and stood facing one another.

"Thou art Goddess," Sirius said with a happy smile.

"Thou art God," Severus said with a small contented smile on his face.

"Your separate lives are symbolized by the separate candles you now bear. As you join their flames to make one flame, know that at that moment you are willingly joining your lives forever. Is This what you wish?"

"I do," Sirius said with a large grin making its way onto his face.

Severus smile became larger as he said, "I do,"

"Then so Be it," the priestess said softly.

As one Sirius and Severus lit the Unity Candle that was at the south point on the alter, as the wick lit, they smiled once again at one another and replaced the God and Goddess candles in their respective holders. The Priest then took up the cord and with the Priestess they moved to the front on the alter, between the couple and the alter front.

The Priest held the cord aloft a little and said, "Likewise, this cord is a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. It has been woven, by your own hands, to symbolize the intertwining of your lives. Up until this moment you have been separate in thought, word and action. As these cords are tied together, your lives become intertwined."

Sirius and Severus joined and crossed their hands. The Priest took one end of the cord, while the Priestess took the other and tied it around Sirius and Severus' wrists.

When they finished, the Priestess said, "As the right hand is to the left hand, may you be forever one, sharing in all things, at home and abroad, in love and loyalty for all time to come."

The Priestess went to Sirius and said, "Sirius, repeat after me: By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, In the name of the God and Goddess. I, Sirius, take thee, Severus, To my hand, my heart, and my spirit."

Sirius nodded and said, "By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, In the name of the God and Goddess. I, Sirius, take thee, Severus, To my hand, my heart, and my spirit."

The Priest faced Severus and said, "Severus, repeat after me: By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, In the name of the God and Goddess. I, Severus, take thee, Sirius, To my hand, my heart, and my spirit."

Severus smiled, "By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, In the name of the God and Goddess. I, Severus, take thee, Sirius, To my hand, my heart, and my spirit."

"But you cannot always be physically joined," the Priestess said as she removed the cord from their wrist without untying it, "and therefore the exchange of rings is one of the deepest symbols of a marriage. It is a constant reminder, a shared touch between a man and a woman. The circle is a symbol of the eternal. To give a ring to someone you love is to say that your love has no beginning and no end." She gave the two their rings and watched as they placed them one each other and then continued, "This bond I draw between you: that though you are parted in mind or in body, there will be a call in the core of you, one to the other, that nothing and no one else will answer to. By the secrets of earth and water is this bond woven - unbreakable, irrevocable; by the laws that created fire and wind this call is set in you, in life and beyond life. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones; as time passes, remember..." she left off.

The Priest took up her words and finished, "Like stones should your love be firm. Like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage; let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Have Prescience with one another, for storms will come, but they pass quickly."

The Priestess the said joyfully, "Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened make you uneasy for the Goddess and God are with you always. Ever love, help and respect each other and then know truly that you are one in the eyes of the Gods. May the blessings of the Lord and the Lady be with you now and always, Blessed Be!"

There was one last thing to do, and that as the drinking from the chalice. It was filled with Mead. Sirius and Severus took up their Athame's and placed them together, and as one their stirred the chalice of mead. And they drank together. Sirius took up the chalice and went over to Arthur and let his drink from it, he then passed it to Draco who took a drink, then it was given to Remus, who also drank some mead from the chalice. Remus gave the chalice to Harry to drink a little and he then took the chalice and placed it back onto the alter.

As one the Priest and Priestess smiled at all gathered and proclaimed, ""By the power of the God and Goddess, We now declare that you are husband and husband. May you be joined in heart as you are in law. I bid you exchange a kiss. May you be one forever."

It was then time to close the Circle, the Priestess took up her Athame and went to the East, and said as she drew the banishing pentagram of Air, "Guardians of the East, Powers of Air, we thank you for joining in our circle and we ask for your blessing as you depart may there be peace between us now and forever. Blessed be." She then went to the south and said as she drew the banishing pentagram of Fire, "Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, we thank you for joining in our circle and we ask for your blessing as you depart may there be peace between us now and forever. Blessed be." The at the west she drew the banishing pentagram of Water, "Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, we thank you for joining in our circle and we ask for your blessing as you depart may there be peace between us now and forever. Blessed be." Then she went to the north to do the last and drew the banishing pentagram of Earth and said one final time, "Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, we thank you for joining in our circle and we ask for your blessing as you depart may there be peace between us now and forever. Blessed be."

She then raised her Athame to the sky and then lowered it down to the earth below her and said strongly, "The circle is open, but unbroken, may the peace of the Goddess go in your hearts, merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet again. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," everyone else said together.

The wedding party, and the guests made their way to the Great Hall where the reception was to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. You guys are awesome. Do hope you carry on liking this one.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun while I can.

**Chapter Thirty–Seven**

It was a week after the wedding and it was finally the trial of Dolores Umbridge. Harry and Rita Skeeter were being called into testify to the incident that had taken place during their interview. Fudge was there sitting in the gallery, watching what was going to be taking place within the court room. Harry and Rita were sitting in the witness area, waiting to be called to the stand.

Everyone settled down as court came into session. The judge was one of the members of the Wizengamot, who was chosen at random to presided over the trial. When she was sat down it was time to bring in Umbridge. She looked frazzled, but neatly dressed, she scowled as she saw Harry sitting nearby.

She was taken to the middle of the room and placed in the chair, manacles shot out and gripped around her wrists and ankles, to make sure she could go no where and do nothing to anyone within the room.

"Dolores Jayne Umbridge, you have been charged with attempted murder against Harry James Potter, and grievous bodily harm of Rita Louise Skeeter." The woman, Madam Helena Beattie said coolly. "How do you plead?" she asked looking at the woman in the chair.

"Not guilty," Umbridge said glowering at the judge in front of her.

"Very well, prosecution, you may go first." The judge said as she nodded to the prosecution.

"Thank you Madam Beattie," the prosecutor, Mr Paul Karl, said as he stood up. "we wish to call up our first witness Mr Harry James Potter."

Harry stood up from where he was sat and went over to another chair that was near where the judge sat. he sat down on the chair, it was comfortable, which surprised him.

"Mr Potter, please state your name, age and occupation for the record." Judge Beattie said as she looked down at the teen.

"Harry James Potter, Fifteen years, Fifth Year Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said nervously.

"Mr Potter, can you please describe the events of June 21st pertaining to when the defendant, Dolores Umbridge entered the room?" Prosecutor Karl asked as he stood in front of his desk.

"I was doing an interview with Rita Skeeter, we were taking about the Ivy Leaf pendent that I ware, and who gave it to me. I was about to tell her when the door blasted inwards and hit me and the chair I was sitting in. I was stunned a little, but not hurt by the blast. I saw that it was Umbridge standing in the doorway, I got up, and asked her what she was doing outside of Azkaban. She didn't answer directly, she told me that Fudge knew she was right, in trying to get rid of me. We argued, I told her fudge was finished for the way he had handled the war, among other things, she called me a liar and threw a Cutting Hex at me, it was aimed at my head. Rita Skeeter jumped in the way, she was hurt, but she managed to stun Umbridge. When that was done Sirius Black and Remus Lupin was coming to warn me of her escape." Harry explained briefly.

"Thank you, Mr Potter." Paul said with a gentle smile. "Have you ever done anything to provoke Umbridge's ire?" he then asked.

"Only if telling the truth can be classed as provoking. During our first lesson with her. She told us that Voldemort was not a threat, that he was dead, I had witnessed his rebirth a few months ago, along with Cedric Diggory's death." Harry said stumbling a little over Cedric's name and the memories that it brought it up. "I told her that Voldemort was back, she gave me detention and made me use a blood quill to write lies, after a few lines I felt pain in the back of my hand, the words I was writing were being carved in my hand. I stunned her and walked out, told the headmaster, but because of Fudge's manipulations he had no power to protect the students so I gathered others that had gone through it and we organised a sit down protest until Umbridge was taken from the school, Rita helped bring in the parents of the students as well. During this time, Fudge walked in, Umbridge went to him. And I told him he had to remove Umbridge and what she had done to a number of the students. She used the Cruciatus Curse on me, I was pregnant with my twins at the time. I thought I was going to lose them." Harry answered, telling them everything he could on what had happened that may have uncured Umbridge's wrath.

"do you know if there was a trial for the incident at the school?" he then asked the teen.

"I don't know, it was in the paper, a press release from Fudge, that she had been sent to Azkaban. I don't know if there was a trail, if there was I was not called in to testify against her and her actions." Harry answered.

"Thank you Mr Potter." Paul Karl said as he then turned to Judge Beattie and said, "I am finished with this witness Madam Beattie."

"Defence, you can now question the witness." She said as she turned to the defence table.

"Thank you Madam Beattie," Defence Attorney Yvette Smithson said as she stood up and walked around the table to face the chair where Harry was sitting. "Mr Potter, do you have a grudge against Miss Umbridge, a want, a thirst for revenge?"

"No, I don't want revenge, and I don't have a grudge against her, I just was to feel safe when I go out. She has attacked me twice now, not counting the time with the blood quill. One could have caused the death of my twins, the other could have caused my death, or Miss Skeeter's." Harry said strongly, without rising his voice.

"Of course you want revenge, who wouldn't in your position." Smithson said.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't. Like I said I want peace and quiet, for once, all I have done since entering the Wizarding world is protect myself from evil defence against the dark arts teachers that all but one had it in for me. Quirell, wanted me dead because he had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, Lockhart was an incompetent fool who tried to obliviate me and ended up obliviating himself, Remus Lupin was the best teacher we ever had at the school, then we had Mad Eye Moody, but it wasn't Mad Eye it was Barty Crouch Jr, a convicted death eater, that was released by his father. Then we have Umbridge, who came to the school, on Fudge's orders to inspect the place, it was more than likely he wanted to keep and eye on Headmaster Dumbledore and I, and then she proceeded to terrorise not only me but the other students in the school."

"She was there to make sure that you were being taught all you needed in life." Smithson argued back.

"Then why the blood quill, why?" Harry asked back.

"No further questions," she said abruptly, not answering the question.

"Thank you Mr Potter you may return to your seat." Judge Beattie said.

Harry got up off the chair and went back to where he was sat by Rita Skeeter.

"Madam Beattie, I do not feel the need to call in Rita Skeeter as witness, the testimony of Harry James Potter is enough to present the case against Dolores Umbridge." Prosecutor Karl said as he stood from his chair to talk.

"very well. Is there anyone else that needs to be called?" she asked him.

"No Madam, we have written testimonies from the Auror's on scene as well as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. We also have testimonies from over seven hundred individuals pertaining to the incident at Hogwarts, during the middle of September of last year, these include members of the Wizengamot, and some of the Ministry workers, and various students at Hogwarts, I do not think we need to call Miss Rita Skeeter." He said, holding up, in two hands, so many rolls of parchment.

"They will be entered into evidence, please hand them over Prosecutor Karl. I agree, the testimony of Mr Potter is enough about that incident," Madam Beattie said as he walked up and handed over the rolls.

"We have no other witnesses Madam Beattie, we wish to call Dolores Umbridge to the stand if she so wishes to testify for herself." Karl said with a smirk as he looked to the manacled witch.

"Defence Smithson, is your client willing to take the stand?" she asked the woman sitting as defence.

"Yes, Madam Beattie, she is willing to take the stand." She said with a nod.

Umbridge was let up and escorted by two Auror's. She sat down in the chair, the chair changed a little to resemble the one she was sat one before, and once again manacles shot out of it, trapping her in the chair.

"Defence you may go first, as she is your client." Madam Beattie said with a sharp nod.

"thank you Madam Beattie," Smithson said as she walked to where Umbridge was now sat, "Miss Umbridge, explain your reasons for your actions, if you please," she asked nicely and calmly.

Umbridge smiled and said, "I was asked to go to Hogwarts in an advisory capacity. Mr Potter was antagonistic right from the start, he blew up within the classroom, and when I gave him detention he did the same and stunned me."

"But why the use of such force?" the defence asked.

Umbridge sighed sadly, "I found in such a short time at the school that Mr Potter did not respond well to requests and normal methods of discipline. So I tried some, rather, out fashioned methods, using a blood quill. When he besmirched the Ministers name, well it was just intolerable, he had been saying some awful things over the few days I was there, that I could no longer control myself and I snapped."

"You snapped, Mr Potter drove you to take drastic action to make sure he toed the line." She clarified,

"yes, I am sad to say he could drive a saint to murder."

"No more questions for my client," she said as she looked at the Judge and nodded.

"Prosecutor, you may question this witness." Madam Beattie said as she then looked over to Karl.

"Thank you Madam," he said as he got up and walked forwards a little. "You say you snapped, what about the other students that you used the blood quill on?" he asked Umbridge.

"they were stubborn, would not listen to me." She said snottily.

"So they were stubborn, A first year Hufflepuff, was stubborn, we have photographic evidence on what you made her write, what scar she will have on her hand for the remainder of her life, the lines you made her write, 'I must not laugh loudly' an eleven year old, not the only one getting a detention for a very stupid reason, 'I must not read defence books' you taught defence against the dark arts?" he asked her.

"Yes, I did." She replied to the question.

"Then shouldn't you have been proud of the Ravenclaw for taking an interest in the subject, encouraging that kind of behaviour not punishing them because of it." He stated.

"She didn't need to read that, they only needed the theory." She growled defensively.

"Only theory, could you pass N.E.W.T levels with only theory, no I do not think so, because the examinations themselves rely on practical work for almost eighty percent of the final grade. Wrong on that Miss Umbridge. Why were you sent to Hogwarts?" he asked her.

"To make sure the students were being taught what they needed." She answered.

"You were doing the opposite, were you not. You were stopping them from learning what they needed to pass their exams at the end of the year, especially the O.W.L and N.E.W.T level classes, theory can only go so far in learning, practice as they say makes perfect." He said to her with a small smug smile.

"They did not need the practical part, and they only needed to know the basics of defence, there was nothing to defend from." She argued.

"Fudge was told of Voldemort's return last year, he killed a young teen, Cedric Diggory, the boyfriend of Mr Potter. Was there still nothing to defend against." He said.

"Fudge wanted the boy destroyed, he was a pain, telling people that Voldemort had returned, it was not true, the battle that happened at Hogwarts was a farce, it did not occur it was just Dumbledore and potter trying to put poor Cornelius out of a job, they want to take over. I did what I had to, Cornelius made sure that I would not get in any trouble, ha, people thought me in Azkaban, I never went, why would I be sent there, Cornelius knew I was in the right, I should have killed him instead of throwing the Cruciatus at him. I was in hiding, waiting until it was the right time to attack Potter and do what I was supposed to do in the first place, then he did the interview with that Skeeter wench, the Leaky Cauldron, what an easy place to be nabbed, to be killed, that stupid bitch stopped me. Got in the way." She shouted angry that they would all see Harry Potter as an innocent little boy.

"Miss Umbridge, do you know what you are saying?" Madam Beattie asked.

"Yes, I want Harry Potter dead!" she yelled, her eyes were looking a little wild. "I want him DESTROIED,"

"Miss Umbridge, I have one last question for you," Madam Beattie said.

"What," she yelled in response to the request.

"Did Cornelius Fudge order the death of Harry Potter?" she asked seriously, murmurs spreading around the court room.

"Yes. He asked that I do something to make sure Potter would be unable to tell anyone else about the return of Voldemort, Cornelius knew that if it was to get out, he would be out. When I used the Cruciatus, he told me to go into hiding until the right moment, he had told me he wanted Potter dead, so I wanted until the perfect moment, when he would be out from under Black, Lupin and Dumbledore watch. I tried and failed." She answered with no emotion.

"Miss Dolores Umbridge, you may return to your seat," Madam Beattie said as she nodded to the two Auror's.

she was escorted back to her seat and manacled back in.

Madam Beattie looked at her and then around the room, "Because of your own words, you have been found guilty of the crimes, Attempted Murder, Grievous Bodily Harm, Torture of Minors, Endangering Lives of Unborn children. You are sentenced to Azkaban, for a period of fifteen years, and when that time comes to an end you will be given the Dementor's Kiss." She said as parchment appeared in front of her and she signed it. "Auror's take her to waiting room where she will be readied for Azkaban."

The two Auror's took away the screaming, ranting and raving woman. The rest of the courtroom waited a few moments before they moved. When the judge was out of the room, the rest left, leaving Harry and Rita standing together, waiting for the other to get to them, so they could leave and go home.

"I don't know whether to be pleased with that out come or not." Harry mumbled as they walked to the Floo station.

"We understand Harry, you just want peace." Sirius said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry Harry, I think it is a sure thing now," he smiled.

Harry smiled at him and went through the Floo, home to his two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. So happy that you are liking this fic.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a while.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Severus, Sirius and Harry were in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the twins Evan and Sakura were with Draco, who had taken them out for a stroll around the park nearby. Draco had volunteered, as he had seen how tired Harry was getting, as he insisted, while he was home he would take care of his children by himself, with no one always popping in to help.

Harry sat curled up in one of the chairs, he was reading one of the books he had gotten for the new school year, he had passed he O.W.L's with O's and two E's, he was taking, Potions, Transfigurations, Defence, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Care Of Magical Creature. He decided to drop Divinations, even though he got an E in the exams, he had also wanted to drop the sleeping spell that is History of Magic, but since N.E.W.T level classes were being given by Madam Hooch, who taught both Flying classes for first and advance flying for second years but History of Magic for Sixth and seventh years, he decided to stay and see what the class offered with a different teacher. He was also taking a few of the offered one-year course, Healing, basic Ancient Runes and basic Arithmancy.

Sirius was sitting one the couch with Severus leaning against him, Severus' back had been hurting him, and Harry was wondering if he was in layout, it was almost his due date, he had asked but Severus had said no, saying it was nothing, just normal back ache. It was quiet without the twins, and Harry missed them, he had spent almost the entire summer, so far, with them by his side, only when he went to meet with Rita and the trial was he away from them.

Severus' eyes went wide and he said, "Oh Merlin."

"What is it?" Sirius asked looking at his husband.

Severus faced him and said, "I think my water's just broke."

Sirius jumped up and started to rush around the room, "oh Merlin, oh Merlin," he mumbled over and over again, "we've got to get Poppy, then bed, yes bed."

Harry just started to laugh. "Severus, lets get you upstairs and your bedroom, you'll be more comfortable there." He said as he got up and helped Severus out of the chair and the two started towards the door, "Oh Sirius, fire call Poppy, NOW!" he yelled at his absent minded godfather who was still mumbling 'Oh Merlin'.

"Erm, yeah, yeah okay, Fire call Poppy, on it." He said as he went to the firs place and did as he was told.

Harry and Severus both shook their heads at his antics. They walked down the hallway and up the stairs into the master bedroom where Sirius and Severus slept. He helped the man on the bed, and then sat down on the other side, to keep him company until Poppy came.

Poppy came in after a few moments, followed by a flustered Sirius Black.

"Right, Harry out, Sirius, over there with Severus," she ordered as she bustled around the room, bring out the things she needed from her bag.

"I'll see you when it's all over, don't worry, everything is fine, you already know the baby is healthy, nothing to worry about this time." Harry reassured Severus, as he had been worried about something being wrong with the baby, or him losing a child once again.

"I'll try Harry," he said softly as Harry left the room and Sirius came and sat on the bed, next to him.

Harry went downstairs to the living room and to the fire place, he fire called Molly, and the rest of the Weasley's, he fire called Cho, who was at home, telling her parents about Remus, who was there with her, for support, and to explain what it meant to be a mate of a werewolf.

Within minutes everyone but Draco, Evan and Sakura were in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Molly was sitting in the chair where Harry had been sat, knitting something for the new baby. Fred, George and Ron were on the couch where Severus and Sirius had been sitting, though it had been cleaned up first.

"How long do you think it will take?" Hermione asked as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, that dreary, you can never tell, I was in labour for seven hours with Ginny, but with Percy it was almost thirty." Molly answered before anyone else could.

"It was only quick with me because I had a caesarean, Sakura was in distress, and it would have been bad if Poppy hadn't done that." Harry said softly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I knew I should not have let you come near me again," Severus groused as he felt another contraction. "Why couldn't I have a caesarean like Harry," he moaned.

"Severus, it is always better to do things naturally, you know that." Poppy answered as she checked him over.

"I don't care." He scowled as another contraction hit, they were getting very close together now and it was almost time.

"You do Severus," Sirius smile as he took Severus' hand and then instantly regretted it when Severus squeezed it tightly.

"It's time to start pushing Severus," Poppy said cheerfully.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"anything happened yet Molly," came the voice of Minerva McGonagall as she came out of the Floo.

"No not yet, hear a few yells, but nothing much." She smiled as she went back to her knitting.

"Have they told anyone what the sex of the baby is?" she asked as she sat down on one of the vacant chairs.

Harry smiled at her and said, "No, they said they wanted it to be a surprise, I think they were scared that something was going to happen like the last time Severus was pregnant." Harry's eyes went wide when he realised what he said.

"What? He was pregnant before, when?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, when they were at school, before Severus had to take the Mark, he was pregnant, Sirius knew about it, that is why he reacted the way he did when I told him about being pregnant, he didn't want me to be hurt like he was when Severus lost the baby." Harry said softly, he didn't know whether Severus would be pleased about him blurting out what had happened in the past.

"Oh poor Severus, and Sirius, how did they cope," Molly mused to herself.

"They split up, for a long time Sirius blamed Severus for what happened, even though it was not Severus' fault, Severus was a big help when I was pregnant, he helped me when I was feeling down because of Cedric, and it helped knock some sense into Sirius." Harry smiled.

"I over heard about the baby and how Severus and Sirius were together, I had a good talk to Sirius after I heard." Remus said with a soft smile.

"Oh, Remus, Cho, how did things go with your parents?" Harry asked.

"Well, they accept it. They don't mind at all, they know all about werewolves, my mother is a Ravenclaw for a reason." Cho answered with a big grin.

"That's good," Hermione smiled from the couch she was sat on.

"You are dead Black!" came a shout from upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You are dead Black!" Severus shouted as he pushed once again, trying to force a baby though a hole that had formed behind his genitals.

"You don't mean that," squeaked Sirius as Severus squeezed his hand so tight he could hear a bone or two breaking.

"Yes I Do," he emphasized every word with a squeeze on poor Sirius' hand. "When this is over I shall kill you, I shall gut you and put you entrails in a potion, and feed it to you." He groused.

Sirius had started to go pale at those words, "I'm sorry Severus, I love you," he said pitifully.

"The baby is crowning now," came the happy voice of Poppy Pomfrey, she had come to enjoy Severus rather graphic remarks over the last hour or so.

"Thank fuck for that!" Severus snipped, "I can fucking feel it woman!"

"Now, now Severus, be calm." She said back a smile on her face, "Now push Severus."

"I am pushing," he said through gritted teeth, as he pushed, "What the hell do you think I was doing have tea with Merlin for fuck sakes." He yelled afterwards.

"Right the head is out, give me a big push for the shoulders, that's the hard part." She said as she looked up at Severus on the bed, and the pale Sirius beside him.

Severus pushed, a felt the pressure ease a little. "Done you wretched woman,"

"A few more pushes and this little one will be welcomed into the world." Poppy smiled.

"I have changed my mind, I am going to be killing you instead, poppy Pomfrey deceased why, because she was too cheerful during the birth of my baby." He snapped at her with a glare.

"Don't worry Severus, it will all be over soon." Sirius dared to speak.

Severus turned to face him and snarled, "You needn't talk, you were the one that got me like this in the first place. I knew I shouldn't of let you near my ass again."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco walked into 12 Grimmauld Place and noted the tense and expectant air as he walked in with the twin buggy. He walked through to the living room where he was greeted by the whole Weasley family, Hermione, Cho, Remus, Minerva and Harry. He took out Evan and handed the little boy to his daddy, and then took Sakura into his own arms and sat down.

"What's going on?" he asked them all.

"Snape is in labour," Ron answered, looking up from his chess game for a few moments.

"What! How long so far?" he asked once again.

"Almost two hours, his waters broke ten minutes after you had left. I think he may have been in labour longer than he thinks because he was having some back pain, a lot of it, I could see it in his face. It was the same for me." Harry told him and he played with Evan's little hand.

"You know, I have always wondered something, I know I have a godfather, that's Sirius, but what about a godmother, for the Athame Ceremony I would need both, wouldn't I?" Harry asked as he looked to the three people who may know the answer.

"You know, I never really thought about you not knowing, you seamed to know about Sirius." Remus said softly as he thought back to Harry's third year.

"I overheard a few people talking about it, about Sirius being my godfather and supposedly betraying my parents." Harry answered the unasked question.

"Well, you mother's best friends were a Ravenclaw, Katherine Bones, Susan's mother, and Alice Colleens, she married Frank Longbottom. If I remember right, it was Alice that was your godmother, Katherine was going to…" Remus trailed off.

Harry looked at his honorary godfather and asked, "What's wrong Remus?"

"Your mother had another baby just before they went into hiding, Katherine was going to be her godmother, and Peter her godfather. She was still born, they called her Alyssa, following tradition in your mothers family." Remus answered.

"I had a sister, why did no one tell me?" Harry asked a little sad that no one had thought to tell him about his family.

"Only five of us knew about her, Sirius, Poppy, your parents and myself. I never thought to tell you, as it is a hard thing to think about." Remus said softly.

Harry looked up at him and said just as gently, "I understand."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"One last push Severus," poppy instructed.

"Fine." He groused and then when another contraction hit he pushed with everything he had left.

"Well done, well done." She said as the baby slipped free.

"Well, is it a boy or girl, don't keep me waiting." Severus snapped at the woman holding his baby.

"It is a beautiful little girl." She said, as she cleaned the baby up, and cleaned her airways. Within seconds a loud wail sounded throughout the house.

Severus held out his arms and with moments a wrapped bundle was placed in his arms, he smiled down at the scrunched up face, the baby had little tufts of inky black hair already. "She is so beautiful, I can't believe she is here." He whispered gently as he stroked a finger down the baby's face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the living room they heard the baby's wail.

"Oh, I wonder what it is, I hate that they didn't find out before, I made all the clothes yellow, with a few greens, I know Severus loves his black, but the baby would look dreadful in black." Molly gushed as she looked at the ceiling, as though she could see through to the bedroom above them.

"Don't worry Molly, no doubt you will be find out soon." Minerva smiled at her old school friend.

"You know what I am like Minnie," she said back with a smile.

"That name takes me back," Minerva laughed.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, when we were at school, we were in the same year and house. Well Minnie was always the smallest out of the girls, everyone called her little Minnie, didn't help that at the time she had a bit of a squeak to her voice. The Muggleborn's in our year called her Minnie Mouse as well, the name Minnie just stuck." Molly explained.

Poppy walked into the room and said happily, "It a baby girl, and Severus and Sirius would like to see Minerva and Harry first, then you all may go and see them, but be careful as Severus needs some rest, the birth took a bit out of him, though it do go faster than your quickest Molly."

Harry handed the little girl to Hermione, and followed Minerva up the stairs to the Master bedroom. He knocked on the door and they were called inside.

"Harry, Minerva, we wanted to ask the two of you an important question." Sirius said, one of his hands were bandaged.

"We want you both as her godparents to little Leanora Lillian Snape-Black." Severus said softly as he looked up briefly from his newborn baby.

"We would be honoured, and you better let the others up soon, Molly is biting at the bit to come and see her. She is a little miffed that you wanted the baby to be a surprised." Minerva said as she looked down at the little baby.

"Oh, and I accidentally said something about before," Harry said vaguely.

"About?" Severus asked.

"About what you told me last summer, about when you were both at school." Harry told him.

"Oh, don't worry Harry, I am quiet surprised that the secret lasted so long." Severus smiled. Harry smiled back relieved, "Now go and tell the others that they can come up for a few, because I want some sleep."

"Okay," Harry said as he went back down stairs and told them that they could all come up for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. I adore you guys! Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.
> 
> Well, this is almost the end now, one more chapter and then an epilogue to go for the end. Hope you are enjoying it all so far!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

It had been two weeks since Leanora was born, and it was time for Fudge's trial. Harry and the others were sat in the gallery. Dumbledore was going to be a witness, as Harry didn't want to go through it again. There was a petition going around about making Fudge take Veritaserum, though no one had found out the answer to it yet.

Judge Mathew Hayes was presiding over this trial, he had been chosen at random form the members of the Wizengamot, he sat down and looked around the room, the judge knew that most of them were wondering if they were going to be using Veritaserum during the trial. If they were then Dumbledore may not be needed at all.

"During the last week, we at the Wizengamot were given a petition to find all of Fudge's lies, we have decided that because of the seriousness of the crime, High Treason against the Wizarding World, which entails a public execution if found guilty, we have no choice but to insist on the use of Veritaserum." He said as he looked at the horror stricken Fudge and to the silent witches and wizards around the court room. "so we will go straight to Ex-Minister Fudge's testimony, with Veritaserum, Headmaster Dumbledore, will you please lead the prosecution on this case, you have witnessed some of Fudge's misdeeds, and will know the right questions to ask."

"Yes Judge Hayes, I will take the case of the prosecution." Albus said as he stood up from the witness area and went to the prosecution table and sat down.

"Cornelius Fudge, will you please step up and take the Veritaserum." Judge Hayes said as Fudge did so, his legs shaking.

Fudge sat down and a Healer came forwards with the vial of Veritaserum, he placed the required three drops on Fudge's tongue and waited a few moments for it to take effect.

"please state you name, age and occupation," Judge Hayes asked the wizard.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Fifty-seven years of age, former Minister of Magic." Fudge answered dully.

"Albus Dumbledore you may question the defendant, I must ask that those around the court refrain from speaking during this time." Hayes said as he gave a nod to Albus to start questioning.

"Cornelius," Albus started, "Were you told of Voldemort's return last year on June 24th?"

"yes, I was told by you and Potter." He answered, his voice held no emotion within it.

"Why did you have Barty Crouch Junior Kiss by a Dementor?"

"Others would be able to confirm the truth of what you and Potter said if he was capable of talking, because if he wasn't then people would be ignorant of the truth." He stated.

Albus nodded and thought for a moment, "Why didn't you want the truth about Voldemort known?"

Fudge's dull eyes looked at him and he replied, "Because then people may find out that I deal with Death Eater's every day, and it would have caused problems with my work and dealings within the Ministry."

"How were you dealing with Death Eater's everyday?"

"I take bribes from them, to make sure that what they want, happens."

"Give me one example,"

"Lucius Malfoy bribed me so that I would turn off the charms that alerted the Auror's to people going into the Hall of Prophecy, he bribed me each week until he was captured." He respond.

"Why did you send Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts?" he then asked, changing the subject.

"To torture Harry Potter, and kill him if need be. Also to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't raise an army against me."

"Why torture Harry Potter? Why kill him?" Albus asked, he knew everyone was curious about that.

"He was a threat to my power, he could take it all away if he was alive, with him dead I could have all the power I needed, and no one would find out my secret."

"What secret is that, what is the secret that you protected by trying to have Harry Potter killed?" Albus asked, wondering what would need protecting so badly, and so drastically.

"I am a loyal Death Eater," he replied.

"Where is you Dark Mark?" Albus asked, a little shocked by the admission.

"I have the special Mark, one given to the most loyal, to those that must remain Secret. There were only three that were given this Mark." He told them all.

"Who were given this Special Mark? And what does it look like?"

"I was given the Special Mark, Leon Hardy, Head Unspeakable, and Lothario Zambini head of the governing body of Hogwarts. The Mark is on the bottom of the foot, and is a forked tongue." Came the reply.

"Auror Tonks, will you please make sure those two individuals are capture and brought to the detainment area immediately." Judge Hayes asked the bright pink haired Auror.

"Yes sir," she said as she left the room.

"Prosecutor Dumbledore, is there anything else to question him on?" Hayes asked the wizened headmaster.

"Just one more Judge Hayes," he answered and then turned to the defendant, "Is there any Death Eater still free apart from Hardy and Lothario Zambini?"

"No, they are all in custody, or in Azkaban." He answered.

"No more questions Judge Hayes." Albus said as he went back to his chair and sat down.

"please administer the antidote to the serum." Hayes motioned to the healer.

The healer stepped up and administered the antidote and left Fudge as he came back to himself.

Fudge looked around at the faces and grimaced, he knew he was in serious trouble with what he had said under the serum.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, you are found guilty by your own testimony, you have shamed the Ministry of Magic with your actions. You have conspired to kill a young man, who has saved every single person in this world. You betrayed not only yourself by being a servant of Voldemort, but also this world, you a hereby sentenced to Public Execution, death by Magic, your magic will be turned on you, may it forgive your soul and make your death quick." Hayes said gravely, this form of execution had only been used four times within the last one thousand years. "Your date of death with be decided later on, and you will be informed of it. Please take the defendant into the holding area of the Ministry." He added.

The Auror's took him away and Judge Hayes stood up and left the room, leaving the others in the room to do the same.

Harry went over to Albus and asked softly as they made their way through the Ministry, "What is Death by Magic?"

"It is an old curse, one that is used for the most evil of crimes, what Fudge did was betrayed the Wizarding World, a Minister of Magic is to do all in his power for the good of the people, not just a small minority but for the majority. It turns that persons Magic in on its self, it will then judge its host to determine the persons death, if their crimes are the worst possible, then the person dies an excruciating death, if their crimes are bad but not truly evil, then the death is quicker." He explained to the young wizard.

"But why public though, that I don't understand," Harry wondered as they reached the line for the exit Floo.

Albus smiled down at him and said softly, "That Harry is because he betrayed the Wizarding world, if he had only done so for himself, he would have been given the kiss. It is also public so people can know how bad his crimes were. Only those old enough will witness such a death."

"Right, thank you." Harry said as they took the Floo out of the Ministry and back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the Kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, just messing around while I have got the chance.
> 
> Well, just one more chapter left after this, the epilogue. 
> 
> Somewhere around there are some notes that have a plot for the sequel. Just have to find them all out. And with some things still in boxes for the move, I don't know when that will be. Plus I have a number of other stories I am working on.

**Chapter Forty**

Everyone was sat in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld place. It was the day of Narcissa Malfoy's trial, Draco could not face going and seeing another of his parents go to Azkaban. Sirius and Albus had gone to the trial, while Severus and Harry had stayed at home, with the babies and Draco, to comfort him.

Harry looked at the clock and noted that the trail would have been over for at least half an hour by now, Harry wondered what was going on for it to take Sirius and Albus so long. He could see the pensive look on Draco's face, as well as Severus. He was just glad that the babies were all having a nap at the moment.

Harry went and sat next to Draco and smiled at him, "don't worry Draco." He said softly as he took Draco's hand into his own.

"She is my mother Harry, she loved me, and then when I went to Hogwarts she changed, she became so cold towards me, as though the time I spent with her when I was a young child meant nothing to her, that I meant nothing to her. Even though she was like that I still love her she is my mother." Draco said as he squeezed Harry's hand.

"don't worry, I understand, my aunt and uncle used to tell me that my parents were drunks and that they didn't care about me, that I was a burden they never wanted, that was why they were drunk when they went in a car and crashed leaving me alone. I still loved them, they were my parents, when I learned the truth I loved them even more as they gave their life for me, but for a long time I believed that they hated me and wanted to get away from me." Harry tried his best to explain.

Draco was about to say something when Albus and Sirius walked into the room.

"Draco, we have something to talk to you about, do you want to go to the library?" Sirius asked the young teen.

"No, whatever you have to say you may as well say it with these two present, they will find out anyway," he said a little nervously, wondering what was so bad that the two older wizards had serious looks on their faces.

"very well young Draco," Albus said as the two sat down.

"as you know your father was kissed this morning, with that kiss it released your mother. She is in St Mungo's at the moment, she has been under Imperious Curse for the last five years, being put under it two months before you were to go to Hogwarts. She is now recovering, as she has been fighting the curse for a long time. It will take time but the healers all say that she will recover, fully." Sirius said to his cousins son.

"She… she was… but…" Draco said shocked at the news.

Harry wrapped his arms around the Godfather of his daughter and held him, "It's okay Draco, your mother loves you, she fought for you, she will be fine, she will be okay, just like anyone, she needs time to heal from what she has gone through, and you will be with her." Harry told him softly. Rocking him gently, as he started to cry from the years he had lost with his mother, the one that loved him with all her heart.

"I have my mother back," he whispered as he wrapped his own arms around Harry, grateful for the comfort being offered.

"Yes, you have her back." Sirius smiled at him.

"Can I go and see her?" he asked the older man.

"At the moment she is resting, you can see her, but she will be sleeping for the next few days at least, she is trying to cope with the spell not being on her at the moment, and it will be hard for her, the last thing she truly remembered was you getting excited about waiting for your Hogwarts letter." Albus told the young lad.

"I understand, I just want to see her, just look at her for a little while," he said hopefully.

"Very well, I will take you there. Go and get ready." Albus acquiesced with a smile.

"Thank you," Draco said as he wiped his eyes and rushed out of the room to get ready to go to St Mungo's.

"What happened?" Severus asked them both, knowing that the full story had not been told.

"When we got there this morning the place was in an uproar, Narcissa Malfoy had collapsed at the exact moment that the Dementors Kissed Lucius Malfoy. They were going to cancel the trail for a later date, but Narcissa came round and she insisted that she was not a death eater, she does not have the Dark Mark, so they asked for Veritaserum to be used, Narcissa agreed, and she was of course asked, she said no. She then was asked why she helped her husband in trying to get Draco to take the mark, she said she never, that she had been under the Imperious Curse for the last five years. Everyone could see she was having trouble answering some questions because she can't truly remember because of the curse, she needs to have some time to remember what had happened to her over the last five years, it will take about a year for her to recover, the more she sleeps the quicker it will be as he subconscious will remember the memories and will slowly show them her." Albus answered.

Draco came back just as Albus was finishing. "I'm ready sir." He said.

"Good, good, Mr Malfoy, well then shall we." Albus said as he stood up and left the room, Draco following him.

"I'm glad that his mother will be alright, I know he loves her a lot." Harry smiled as he watched Draco go out of the door.

"Yes Harry it is." Severus smiled.

"Well, its back to school next week for you and Draco, time to get on with things, and don't worry Harry, you will still have your own room at Hogwarts, and this time, the children will be there with you, I will be doing the babysitting this time at the school along with Leanora." Sirius told his godson.

"I'm happy about that, I was dreading going back to school and not being able to be with Evan and Sakura as often. I didn't want to do what I did last year, I missed them both so much when I was away from them." Harry smiled.

"Oh, and the last Death Eater was sentenced to the Kiss, that's all of them, they are all gone, the only Death Eaters that are free are those that were forced to take the Mark, like Gregory Goyle, in you year at school, his younger sister was taken by Voldemort to make sure to keep him loyal." Sirius told him.

"Time to get on with life then." Harry smiled.

Severus smiled as well, then rolled his eyes when he heard a loud cry coming from the baby monitor, "Awake again." He said as he got up to go and take care of which ever one had woken up.

Harry stood up as well, as he knew that when one woke up wailing the other two would follow very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the brilliant Comments and the Kudos. So happy that you are enjoying this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I am only messing with the characters.
> 
> This is now the last chapter. I do hope you will enjoy it. I do have a sequel planned, but when that will get written, I don't know.

**Epilogue**

It was finally time for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco to graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had been given the task of the leaving school speech, though he was as nervous as anything. Cho had graduated the year before and was now engaged to Remus, though they planed to have a long engagement so they could truly get to know one another. Cho was training to be a Healer in St Mungo's, it was what she had wanted to do since her sisters death before she came to Hogwarts.

Severus was now eagerly waiting for pay back, as Sirius was two months pregnant with their second child, Leanora was as mischievous as her daddy, and showing her intelligence that she had inherited off of her Papa. She was almost two years old, and was starting to talk, her favourite words at the moment was 'don't like it', which she said to almost everything.

Sirius was grinning like a fool since he had found out about his pregnancy, and did not have a clue why Severus moaned while being pregnant, well that was how he was until three days before the Graduation Ceremony, he was now suffering from 'Anytime of the day Sickness'.

Narcissa Malfoy had gotten rid of the name Malfoy and returned to her maiden name of Black, and like her sister Andromedia she was now dating a Muggleborn Wizard. She had met him at St Mungo's when she was going for a check up, he was a young Auror, four years younger than Narcissa herself, from the house of Ravenclaw. She had bumped into him as she walked out of a room, not looking where she was going. They both hit it off, and after two months they were officially dating. Draco had questioned the wizard intensively when he found out he was dating his mother, he did not want to see her hurt again

Everyone was sat down in the Great Hall waiting for the seventh years to get their diplomas from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore stood up and so did the rest of the teachers, the chairs and tables disappeared and in their place was a table filled with rolls of parchment.

"Welcome to another Graduating Ceremony, we will first hand out the diplomas to the students and then Harry Potter will step up and give the leaving speech. So let us start," Albus said as he picked up the first diploma, "Hannah Abbott, is going to the Ministry and working in their Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department." He said and then started going through the list of students in alphabetical order.

"Hermione Granger, is going to apprenticed under Potions Master Severus Snape, she hopes to become a Potions Mistress and to work within the research Department at St Mungo's." he said.

Hermione walked up the steps and received her diploma and shook the headmasters hand. She went through the teachers one by one as they shook her hand in congratulations. As she walked down the steps of the other side her once black robe turned white, and the Gryfindor Crest changed to that of the Hogwarts Quest. She was now a Hogwarts Graduate.

Albus went on and then came to, "Draco Malfoy is going to Wizarding University and studying Law, he wishes to be a Wizarding Solicitor." Draco stepped up and went through just as Hermione did.

It was soon, "Harry Potter," Albus said as a roaring cheer went up with those that had gathered, which caused said wizard to blush, "is going to be a part time student as he studies to be a Healer, he is hoping in time he would be able to join Madam Pomfrey here as joint Healers of this school."

Harry went up and shook the hands of each teacher; every single one of them thanked him for what he had done two years ago. He came to Severus and shook his hand as well.

"Well done Harry, you know they would both be so proud of you, and so would Cedric," he smiled to the young man that had become like a son to him.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a small smile, the pain in his heart had eased some over the three years since the death of Cedric, but he still remembered the one he had loved so deeply.

Harry went and joined the others, his robes changing to white and the Gryfindor crest changing to that of Hogwarts. His heart felt that little bit lighter now, as he was moving on, he just hoped that he could bring up Sakura and Evan right now that he would be doing it mostly alone, though for the times when he would be studying Caitlyn and Amos were going to be looking after their grandchildren.

"Ronald Weasley," Albus said after a while longer, "Is going into the Auror program in October."

The Graduates stood to one side as the last of them was called and gathered.

"I want to say congratulations to another wonderful class. Can Mr Potter please come up and give the Leaving Speech." Albus said as Harry went back up the steps and took centre stage.

"Hello, I would introduce myself, but you all already know me. Seven years ago I knew nothing of this world that existed, neither did a number of my classmates. The day we went to Diagon Alley for the first time made us stare in wonder at the things around us. Then the trip here, with Draco getting bit by a rat, Hermione and Neville searching the train for a runaway toad called Trevor. Then the trip across the lake and we were all in awe, every single one of us, as we looked up and saw Hogwarts for the first time. For the first five years we had a new defence teacher, one dead from having Voldemort in the back of his head, one in St Mungo's, still trying to recover his memory, one was a fake, and ended up kissed, another in Azkaban for trying to kill me and harm my… our fellow students. The other we had, returned after a year and a bit absence, and stayed through the years. He is still here, I think he broke the curse don't you?" Harry smiled at them all. "Now it has been seven years since we entered the place we called home, a place where we could laugh, play and learn, get into duels, sneaking a dragon out of the school and not getting caught, lying to teachers about why a troll was passed out, nabbing a few, very important ingredients from Professor Snape's stores, several times, but all for a good cause, and sneaking alcohol in, thanks to certain people's help, and for once I am not talking about the Weasley twins. We leave now, with friends, the family we chose, the family we love, our Hogwarts family." Harry ended with a smile as everyone clapped.

Harry stepped down and went to his friends. "Well, was that okay?" he asked them quietly.

"Harry it was wonderful," Hermione said with a grin.

"It was fun, I just hope that we can't get into trouble for anything." Ron wondered as he looked to the teachers.

"I doubt it Ron," Draco reassured the red head. "Though when were you sneaking a dragon out of Hogwarts?"

"Do you remember the time you caught us out after curfew, when we got the detention with Hagrid, well it was then. We had to deliver the dragon to Ron's brother Charlie from one of the towers." Harry grinned at his blond haired friend.

Caitlyn and Amos walked over to the group of friends followed by the parents, and parent of the other three. Sakura and Evan secured in their arms, the two, two and a half year olds were bouncing in their grandparent's arms.

"Dada," Sakura said when she saw her daddy, holding her arms opened for him to take her.

"Hello sweetie, are you being a good girl for grandpa and grandma?" he asked his baby girl as he took her into his arms.

"Yus dada," she smiled at him, putting her thumb into her mouth once again, a little habit she would not let go of.

"Dray, Dray, Dray" Evan called out bouncing in Amos arms as he held his arms out to Draco.

"Hello little Evan," Draco said with a smile as he took the toddler into his arms.

"Cedric would be happy for you Harry, and proud of you. Don't isolate yourself from love." Caitlyn said a little cryptically as she pulled Sakura's thumb from her mouth, who put it back straight away when Caitlyn let go.

"I don't understand, I'm not, I have two beautiful children who I love with all my heart." Harry frowned at her.

"You'll understand soon enough." She told him.

"Oh Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco we are all so proud of you, oh my kids are almost all grown up, just little Ginny left, oh I wish you could all stay little kids forever, I would even put up with the twins again, with all their pranks and mischief just to have them little once again." Molly hiccupped, tears in her eyes, with a few running down her checks.

"Mum, it had to happen some time, but don't worry, you'll have grandkids soon enough, what with Bill getting married, and Charlie settling down, and Percy's wife is pregnant." Ron said embarrassed by the way his mother was acting.

"Pregnant, why didn't I know about that, oh, I have so much knitting to do." Molly gushed.

"Ron!" came three shouts and one clout round the head from Hermione.

"You were supposed to keep it quiet, Percy wanted to tell her tonight," Hermione groaned at the red head, "Molly, please act surprised when he tells you, please, he was so looking forward to doing so." She begged the motherly woman.

Molly smiled, "Of course I will dear. Oh grandkids!" she yelled happily.

"Pity he couldn't be here," Ron said, "I know he wanted to come, he misses this place."

"We all will when we leave, we will be biting at the bit to get back here." Hermione said with a soft laugh.

"Yes we will, but at least Headmaster Dumbledore may let us visit, he does for some students." Harry said as he looked around the Great Hall and to all of the other graduating students.

"We will all miss this place, we had a lot of fun here, it's kind of scary when I think about living out there, in the 'real world'." Ron smiled sadly.

"Yeah, it is kind of scary, isn't it," Draco agreed.

"Well, we all have a place to live, things to be doing when the time comes. But for this summer, how about we have some fun, a holiday together." Hermione suggested.

"I would, but what about the twins, I couldn't leave them." Harry said.

"We will look after them," Caitlyn volunteered, "You are still young Harry, get out there and have a bit of fun. A couple of weeks away wont hurt them, or you."

"I… thank you." Harry smiled.

"Right, lets think of somewhere nice to go for holiday." Ron said as they all went quiet and thought of places to go for a relaxing fun holiday.

"I think I have a place," Draco said with a smirk, a few minutes later, "but you have to let me arrange everything."

"Are you sure, that would be a lot of work." Hermione said, not wanting Draco to be overburdened with what was her idea.

"Don't worry Hermione, this will be perfect, and I have my mother to help me if need be. This place is perfect, there are fun things to do there, and it is such a relaxing place. I'll sort out the details and then tell you all." Draco answered.

"Well then, we are off to our next adventure," Harry laughed, the other joining him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the kudos. I do so hope you have enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please coment and tell me what you think?


End file.
